The Sister of Trunks
by Serenity Moon2
Summary: Trunks has a twin sister...and her name is Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story I've been sitting on ever since I first watched DBZ, and that was back when it was first shown on Cartoon Network. Man, that was a long time ago. And now that I've gotten myself into a DBZ mood again, I decided to sit down and write out this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

The Z Gang could sense what was approaching Earth, but only those who have been on Namek could tell how it was. They were positive that it was Frieza. They all stopped what they were doing and began to gather for the fight ahead. Even Bulma decided to follow them, wishing to see Frieza, since she didn't get to see him on Namek. The group watched as Frieza's ship flew right over them and landed near by, but still out of the range of vision. Because of this, the gang went to get a better look, but also to remain hidden and undetected. Which means, they had to do this the hard way, walking by foot and climbing and scaling cliffs and mountains with the bare hands.

As Frieza and his father, King Cold, were now outside of there space craft, with their forces that they brought with them. Frieza just barely gave a select group of his soldiers their orders as they started to fly off, but they were cut down by someone who came out of nowhere before they could get too far. The one who did this just landed on the ground just a ways from the ship, showing himself to Frieza and the rest of his warriors. It was a young man with light purple hair and blue eyes, who just put his sword back in its sheath, which he had strapped to his back. The young man knew who he was standing in front of, but he didn't seem to be scared of Frieza at all. As a matter of fact, he seemed rather confident. But Frieza and his father were unimpressed with the young man's declaration of destroying him and his father. So, Frieza sent the rest of his soldiers to surround and take out the young man. But the soldier to take the first few shots at the boy proved useless, for the young man deflected every shot as if it were nothing. After that, the young man attacked, with the help of his sword, once again cutting down the rest of Frieza's men. This feet got Frieza's attention.

As the Z Gang were working on getting to a point of a better view of what was going on, they could sense the young man over by Frieza, but they had no idea who it was. They could sense that he was much stronger than Frieza. So, they automatically though of the worst, with Yamcha suggesting that they should go back home.

With some small talk between the young man and Frieza, with the young man telling Frieza he should think better about attacking him, and Frieza not seeming to concerned about the warnings he was getting. That is until the topic of Goku was brought up, and the young man declaring that only one of them will be there waiting for Goku to come back to the Earth, which the young man said that Goku's arrival would be soon. The youth decided to end the small talk by letting Frieza know just who he was messing with. So, the next thing Frieza knew, the young man was transforming into a Super Saiyan, which practically terrified Frieza. Frieza's scared expression quickly changed to that on anger, and attacked the boy in front of him. Once the smoke cleared from Frieza's attack, his scared expression appeared once again when he found the young man untouched. Then just as quickly, the expression of anger returned. Out of anger, Frieza attacked again, this time throwing a much more powerful attack at the young man. But the young man ended up stopping the attack, while skidding back for a little bit when the attack first hit.

The Z Gang just no arrived on a cliff side with a good vantage point to see what is going on. And what they saw surprised them.

The youth decided to give Frieza a third chance to try and hit him with everything that Frieza had, confident that Frieza wouldn't win. With that, Frieza rose into the air, to perform the attack that destroyed so many planets before. Even with the attack coming straight at him, the youth wasn't even frightened one bit. As a matter of fact, the youth actually caught the attack with his bare hands, and at the same time, mocking Frieza. This made Frieza fire another energy attack at the youth out of anger. But it didn't get to far, as it was pulled towards the huge energy ball the youth was no holding, which made it explode. This made Frieza and his father think that he destroyed the boy. But they didn't know is that he was just fine, and standing on a cliff behind them. This gave the youth a chance to charge up an attack of his own, first getting Frieza's attention, once he had it; he fired his attack at them. But Frieza was able to dodge the attack by jumping into the air. This distracted Frieza for a moment, halfway of vowing revenge, he realized that there was something behind him. Turning around he found the youth, with his sword, ready to attack again. With one swipe of his sword, Frieza was cut in half. This surprised King Cold that someone could do this to his son. With even more swipes of the young man's sword, he cut Frieza up into little pieces, making sure that Frieza would never have a chance at coming back again. He also threw in an energy attack for good measure. Now Frieza was nothing but dust. With Frieza gone, the young man turned his sights on King Cold. King Cold's surprise was now turning into anger and rage for what the youth did to his son.

The Z Gang was at a total awe and astonishment at how effortlessly the young man took out Frieza. At the fact that they noticed that the youth was a Super Saiyan, Vegeta took to the air, heading straight for the fight. Piccolo followed after Vegeta, then Krillin, followed by Gohan. Tien and Chiaozu were right behind them. And just as Yamcha was getting ready to follow them, Bulma went and grabbed onto Yamcha, wanting to go with him.

The youth and King Cold made their way back down to the ground, while never taking their eyes off of each other. The first thing that King Cold tried to do was offer the young man his son's position. But the youth denied the offer without a second's hesitation. Of course, King Cold tried to hand out the offer again to the young man. But the young man didn't even answer this time, keeping the same defiant look on his face. This made King Cold assume the answer was still a no. So, King Cold decided to ask if he could see the youth's sword for himself, up close. With a smirk, the young man decided to let King Cold see his sword. The youth threw his sword over to King Cold, still with that smirk plastered on his face. Once King Cold had the sword, he looked at it, saying that he admired the craftsmanship. Then he declared that the young man would have never defeated his son if it weren't for the sword. This statement did not affect the young man at all, the smirk remained. So, King Cold did what he wanted to do with the sword, he attacked the youth with it, thinking he had the upper hand on the young man now that he had the youth's sword. But King Cold was wrong; the youth caught the sword, as if it were nothing. With one energy blast, King Cold was dead, the sword still in the youth's hand. With another energy blast toward King Cold, he was blown into pieces. Then the youth directed his attention to the spacecraft that Frieza and King Cold used to get there. With one final energy blast, the ship was no more. With the ship gone, the youth sheathed his sword, then he noticed the Z Gang in the air, staring in shock at what the youth had just accomplished. With that, the young man let the Super Saiyan transformation go, going back to normal.

"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" The youth asked the Z Gang with a friendly smile. The youth seemed happy to see them. The Z Gang were shocked with this invitation.

"How weird, how does he know about my father?" Gohan asked, not really speaking to anymore.

"Come on, it's this way." The youth said, pointing off to his left. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours." This still shocked the Z Gang, but Piccolo was starting to get suspicious of the young man. And Vegeta seemed to be getting angry with the fact that the young man could be a Super Saiyan. "Hey, follow me, I won't bit." The youth said, seeing that the Z Gang was not moving from their spot in the sky. "This way." Then the youth took off in the direction he had indicated earlier.

"Well, I'm going for it. He knows my dad!" Gohan stated.

"Yeah, possibly. But how? We've known Goku his whole life!" Krillin pointed out.

"I'm in, he seems pretty cool to me." Tien said. "Plus he saved us from Frieza. He can't be all that bad. I say we go."

"Well, I don't trust that guy. No way." Yamcha said.

"You don't trust me either." Bulma stated. "I say go."

"Definitely." Vegeta agreed that they should follow the young man. "I've got to find out who he is."

With that said, Gohan was the first to take off after the young man, followed by Piccolo.

"You're all nuts." Krillin said, as the rest of the Z Gang took off following Gohan and Piccolo, Krillin still followed them, despite what he said.

The young man lead them a little ways away from the battle zone. When they all finally landed, the youth noticed that the group was still staring at him like they still didn't quite trust him. So, he cautiously took a capsule container out of his jacket pocket. There was three capsules in the container, taking the one farthest to the right, clicked the button on the top, and threw it out in front of him. With a poof of smoke, what appeared to be a fridge appeared, but Yamcha wasn't to convinced, being on edge, thinking that the youth was up to something.

"How about a cold drink?" The youth offered, trying to lighten the tenseness in the air around them." Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here."

"Well, I don't see why not." Bulma stated.

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed, as he ran off toward the fridge.

"Wait, Gohan." Krillin said, trying to get Gohan to think about this some more.

"Chill out, Krillin. They're just sodas." Bulma said, as she followed Gohan to the fridge. With Bulma and Gohan enjoying their drinks, Krillin decided to join in. But Vegeta wasn't looking to happy about any of this.

"Have we met? You look so familiar." Bulma asked, standing next to the young man.

"Ah, no, sorry." The youth answered.

"Excuse me mister, but how do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, I haven't met your dad before. I've only just heard about him." The young man replied.

"Then how do you know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillin questioned.

"Well, that's uh…sorry I…I can't say." The youth replied, seeming to be sad that he couldn't tell them anything.

"Why not? I'll tell you. Because you're up to something!" Vegeta accused. "Tell us now tough guy, who are you?!"

"I wish I could. Sorry." The youth replied looking away from Vegeta.

"But you defeated Frieza and that big guy; you were a Super Saiyan weren't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes…yes I was." The youth answered, sounding a little sad.

"That's a lie!" Vegeta practically yelled. "Look my friend, Kakarot, the one you call Goku, and myself are the only Saiyans left. Kakarot's kid there is half Saiyan. So, if you count him that makes three of us. There is no way that you could have Saiyan blood!" This rant did not faze the youth at all; he just continued to look off into the distance.

"Yeah, but, we saw him. He just defeated Frieza and that huge guy, all by himself." Gohan stated.

"Well, I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling." Vegeta pointed out, clearing up what he said so Gohan would understand better.

"Hey, you got our logo on your jacket." Bulma stated, just now noticing as well as trying to change the subject. "That's my dad's company. Are you of our employees?"

"No, not exactly, just a fan." The young man replied, looking like he really wanted to say something else other than what he did say.

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad." Bulma said.

"I…uh…can't do that. I'm sorry, I know it's strange." The young man replied, once again staring off in the direction he was before Bulma noticed the logo on his jacket.

"Oh, mystery man." Bulma said, sounding like she might be teasing the young man.

"Is his shoe size a mystery too?" Tien said sarcastically.

"Yeah, why can't I have a secret name? That's not fair." Yamcha said, also being sarcastic. "I bet ya you have a secret spy decoder ring too."

"Knock it off you guys. You're all jealous. This guy just beat Frieza single handedly. So there." Bulma stated, defending the young man.

"Right." Gohan agreed.

As time passed, Tien and Chiaozu ended up by themselves off to the side. The youth sat alone on a rock. Vegeta also sat alone on a rock facing the youth. While Yamcha, Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin were on the other side of the clearing that they were in. Piccolo was the farthest from the group, standing on a rather large rock, almost a small cliff, not even facing the group.

"What are you looking at?!" Vegeta demanded, noticing that the young man was looking over at him.

"Oh…uh…nothing, it's just that I…uh…like your shirt." The young man quickly replied.

"You would." Vegeta said, not at all impressed.

"Hey, Piccolo, do you mind if I ask you about something?" Gohan asked, walking up to Piccolo.

"What's that?" Piccolo said, letting Gohan know he can ask his question.

"Well…uh…when Dende and the other Nameks left to resettle on that new planet, you could've gone with them. I was wondering why you chose to stay here with us, they're your people." Gohan asked.

"Well, I might join them someday. But for now, I feel like my mission is here on Earth. Sometimes connections between people run deeper then where they're from or what color skin they have." Piccolo stated.

"Hey, now check this out. Is it me or do those two kind of look alike?" Bulma asked Krillin.

"Well, now that you mention it. I can kind of see a resemblance. Well, I mean, just in looks. That other guy seems pretty nice. But Vegeta has the personality of a stump." Krillin replied.

"Well, he's a prince." Bulma pointed out.

"So what?" Krillin said, thinking that that didn't matter.

"Princes have to act cool, like the world isn't good enough for them." Bulma stated matter of factly.

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored, like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids or something." Krillin pointed out.

"Why do you keep looking over here?" Vegeta demanded, catching the young man looking at him again. "Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much you can have it."

"No…no thank you." The youth replied, turning his attention away from Vegeta.

"Then knock it off, kid!" Vegeta warned.

"Maybe Goku met this guy somewhere out in space, Chiaozu. He has been gone awhile." Tien said.

"But, he told Gohan that he hasn't met Goku." Chiaozu pointed out.

"But, how can he know the exact spot that Goku is going to land two hours before he arrives?" Tien asked.

"Maybe he's wrong. Maybe Goku's not coming." Yamcha stated, still not totally trusting the young man.

"Well, the only way to find out is to wait two hours, right?" Bulma said.

"Yeah." Yamcha replied.

"Well, how long has it been?" Bulma questioned.

"One hour." Yamcha answered.

"Well, then just chill out for one more hour!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, you can find another ride home!" Yamcha yelled back.

"FINE!!" Bulma practically screamed.

After some more waiting, and Krillin playing with his empty soda can, the noise agitating Vegeta further, the youth checked his watch.

"Hey…ah…that's it, two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving any second now." The young man said, getting up off the rock he was sitting on and taking a couple of steps forward.

"Really?!" Bulma said excided.

A couple of seconds after Bulma's outburst, the Z Gang could start sensing someone coming. They all could sense it was Goku. Yamcha admitted that the young man might just actually be right. Gohan was really excited to have his dad back home. With an explosion where Goku's ship landed, signaled that Goku was officially back.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Krillin declared. With that declaration they all raced off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bulma yelled out, they guys being faster than her.

"Wow, check it out!" Gohan said, amazed at the crater that his father's ship had made. "What a creater!"

"Yeah, no kidding! Boom, what a landing! I hope he has some airbags in that baby." Krillin agreed.

"Why? To protect the ship from Goku's head?" Yamcha said, joking around.

"Yeah, really." Tien agreed.

As Goku climbed out of the ship, he was surprised to see everyone there waiting for him. "Hey, guys." Was all Goku had to say. With that one little greeting, everyone, except Piccolo, Vegeta, and the young man, started to cheer with their excitement of Goku being back.

"What took you so long, Dad?" Gohan asked with excitement.

"Welcome back to Earth, Goku." Tien greeted.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Vegeta said to no one particular.

"How did you guys know I was coming?" Goku asked, flying out of the crater, still amazed they were there waiting for him.

"This guy told us." Bulma stated, gesturing to the young man. "He's a mystery man. I think he might be a fan of yours."

"He knows all about you, Dad." Gohan added.

"But, how?" Goku asked, looking at the young man Bulma pointed out. This confused everyone.

"He knew the exact time and place of your arrival, Goku." Bulma stated confused, as Goku finally landed at the top of the crater.

"That's impossible! We've never even met." Goku said.

"That's what he said. But, he must have been tracking your ship in outer space." Bulma suggested, making the youth look away from Goku.

"Really?" Goku said, confused. "I dunno, Frieza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home. But, my gosh, what in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza?" Goku turned his attention to Piccolo. "You, Piccolo?" Then Goku turned his attention to Vegeta. "Or was it you, Vegeta?"

"Neither of us did. It was this guy, he did it with ease." Piccolo answered, looking over at the young man. Goku turned his attention to the young man before him. "He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart."

"What? A Super Saiyan?" Goku repeated, surprised. "I can't believe it. That's outstanding! Can you imagine, a Super Saiyan at his age? Fantastic!"

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta asked, getting Goku's attention. "You, your son, and I are the only Saiyans still alive!"

"Well, if he says he's a Super Saiyan, then that's good enough for me." Goku happily said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, honestly, Goku! You take things way to lightly sometimes." Bulma stated.

"No I don't." Goku simply stated. This made the young man smile a little at there antics.

"Goku…" The youth said, gaining Goku's attention. "Could I have a word with you?"

"With me?" Goku simply asked.

"Yes, just the two of us." The youth explained. This statement surprised the others.

"Alright then." Goku agreed, following the youth as he started to walk away from the group.

"Hey! What exactly is this guy trying to say?!" Yamcha yelled out after Goku.

"It's ok guys. I'll be right back." Goku cheerfully said, both him and the young man flying further away from the group, trying to get out of ear shot. Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo did not like this idea one bit, but they had no choice but to go along with it.

The young man chose a spot on the other side of the crater to talk, thinking it was a far enough distance to not be over heard.

"Thanks, man." The youth thanked Goku, as they landed on the other side of the crater.

"Hey, no problem, but shoot, I should be thanking you for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself thinking that he might change." Goku said.

"Not him. He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him. But when he landed and you weren't around, I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it." The youth explained.

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine, and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here. I was about to make my move, but then you came along." Goku stated.

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?" The young man asked.

"Well, thanks to a technique I learned I could've been there in seconds." Goku boasted.

"Are you serious?" The youth asked.

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "It's called Instant Transmission."

"You mean time travel?!" The young man asked surprised and some what disbelieving.

"No. You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going one hundred and eighty-six thousand miles per second." Goku explained.

"No kidding? I had no idea you had that ability." The youth said surprised.

"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me. They weren't very strong, but they knew some amazing techniques. And I think they liked me because I could eat as much as they could." Goku explained.

"Man! What a bummer. If I had known you didn't need my help with Frieza, I could've waited and come to you while you were alone and avoided the risk of meeting all the others." The young man said disappointed.

"The risk?" Goku repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Ok, I don't mind answering that question. But first, let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?" The young man asked, becoming serious again.

"Well, at first I was able to, it happened spontaneously, but now I can control it." Goku answered.

"Alright then, can you show me right now?" The youth asked. The question surprised Goku. "Please, Goku."

"Ok." With that agreement, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, just as the youth asked him to do. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, I am. Man, how awesome. I've forgotten what it feels like looking from the outside in. Of course my sister can become a Super Saiyan too, but she's blond to begin with, so it's just a different color of blond when she transforms." The youth stated.

"So, what's next, friend?" Goku asked, sounding a little more serious than he did before.

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." The youth simply stated, transforming into a Super Saiyan himself.

"We're exactly the same." Goku said, surprised.

"Lets find out." The young man simply said, confusing Goku as to what he meant. With split second timing, the youth grabbed his sword out of his sheath and charged at Goku. But the youth stopped his sword just short of hitting Goku in the head. But Goku didn't even flinch. This surprised the young man. "Why didn't you try to avoid it?"

"I searched your feelings. So, I knew you'd stop." Goku explained. This made the youth lower his sword.

"Yes, I see. Well, this time I'm not going to stop. Got it?" The young man stated, preparing to attack Goku with his sword again.

"As you wish." Goku simply answered, raising his right hand, holding up only his pointer finger in front of his face, indicating that he was only going to use his finger, kinda like the youth was only going to be using his sword. With that silent declaration the youth charged at Goku once again. No matter how the young man attacked Goku with his sword, Goku stopped every blow with only his finger. Satisfied, the young man jumped back to where he was standing before he attacked, tossing his sword into the air. After tossing his sword into the air, the young man let go of his Super Saiyan transformation.

"Awesome, everything I've heard is true. You're good…no…you're great!" The young man said, amazed. With that said, Goku to let go of his transformation. The youth then leaned to the left allowing his sword to gracefully fall into its sheath that was on the young man's back. "Man, those same moves turned Frieza into cold cuts."

"Yeah, well, your heart just wasn't in it this time." Goku stated.

"I feel like I can trust you, Goku. I had to know that for sure." The young man explained. "Sorry about all the secrecy, but I really need your word that you won't tell anybody else what I'm about to say."

"Well, I've never had a problem keeping secrets, but sure, you have my word." Goku promised.

"Thank you. My name is Trunks. This is going to sound really strange but I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a Time Machine twenty years from the future." The young man, now known as Trunks, explained.

"Really?" Goku asked, surprised. "Front the future? That's incredible!"

"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan have Saiyan blood. And my sister and I get ours from him. He's our father." Trunks explained, looking over at Vegeta.

"WHAT?! You're kidding?!" Goku practically shouted in disbelief. "Wow, you're absolutely sure that Vegeta is your father?!"

"Yes." Trunks nodded. "I'm half Saiyan, half Earthling."

"You're serious!" Goku said, realizing that Trunks was not kidding. "Vegeta's son…my gosh." Goku turned his attention to Vegeta. "Yes…yes…I can see the resemblance. Wow."

"My sister and I will be born two years from now." Trunks continued to explain.

"No kidding?" Goku said, laughing at the irony. "Vegeta is going to be a Dad. Wait, sister?"

"Yes, my sister, Serenity. She's my twin." Trunks answered.

"Amazing, not only is Vegeta going to be a father, but he's going to have twins. That's incredible. Man, would've ever thought…" Goku started to ramble but was cut off by Trunks.

"Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something." Trunks said, gaining Goku's full attention again. "In three years on the morning of May 12th at 10 am, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters, Goku. That's the best way I know to describe them. They're monsters! Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good."

"What's the deal? Are they aliens?" Goku asked.

"No, they're both androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero, the master mind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?" Trunks explained.

"Yeah, I defeated them! Are you sure it's the same guy?" Goku asked.

"It's him." Trunks assured.

"Wow, but how?" Goku asked. "He lived?"

"Thanks to you." Trunks pointed out. "Yes, that's one battle you're going to wish you fought to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that, Goku. I know you're a good person, but letting Dr. Gero escape was a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you know. He's probably working on those monsters as we speak. I'm still not sure where his laboratory is. If I knew, I'd be paying him a visit instead of you. It's hard to describe these creatures, Goku. They're unlike anyone you've ever faced. Nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth. It's mind boggling how strong they are."

"What's his plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?" Goku asked.

"No one really knows. The moment they were able to think for themselves, they rebelled. And they've had their own twisted merciless agenda ever since then. There's no rhyme or reason to what they do. They're machines of destruction, man eaters. Their first act after being born was to turn on their own creator, Dr Gero himself." Trunks explained. "These androids are ruthless; they delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare, always running and hiding and looking for a way out."

"Ah, man, gosh. You defeated Frieza in a flash, and yet, from what you're saying, these androids are even stronger than you." Goku summarized.

"They are, for sure. Hunting me, and my sister, down is one of their favorite hobbies. But it's usually two against one. They seem to like to hunt me down the most. There's not much we can do against them but run."

What? But what about all the others?" Goku asked. "I mean, aren't they helping you?"

"They can't. They're dead." Trunks grimly answered. "Three years from now, the Earth's Special Forces will be gone. My sister and I are all that's left. We're doing the best we can. They are all gone. Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaozu, Piccolo, they are all going to lose their lives against the androids in a horrible battle. There will only be one survivor. That's my master and best friend, Gohan. He narrowly escapes from that battle, but then thirteen years later, they finally got him. That was four years ago, my time. And, as you already know, Piccolo is gone, so there is no chance to reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls. Making the Time Machine also cost us many precious lives. So many have suffered at the hands of those beasts! Darn them! Man, they're just far too strong!"

"Wait a sec. Hey, Trunks. What happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well? Goku asked.

"Uh-uh. You die before it." Trunks grimly answered. "Not to long from now you are going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You are going to die from it. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. It's a radical virus; you will start hearing about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"What a bummer, being killed by a stupid virus." Goku said, disappointed. "What a waist! Darn it! I want to fight those androids! I don't even get to take a crack at them."

"You mean after everything you've heard, you still want to fight them? Aren't you scared of them at all?" Trunks asked.

"Well, sure, a little bit. All challenges are scary at first." Goku answered. "Maybe I can make a difference!"

"A guy like you probably could, you're a true warrior. My mother and Gohan were right about you, Goku. I really can trust you. I'm glad I came." Trunks said, then reached into the other pocket of his jacket. "Here ya go. Take this, man, for your health."

"My health?" Goku asked, looking at what Trunks had in his hand.

"It's an antidote." Trunks explained, giving it to Goku. "There's no cure now for that nasty virus you're going to get, but in my time there is. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine."

"You're kidding me?! Wow! Awesome! It's purple too. I'll bet its grape flavored." Goku said, happily.

"I shouldn't be doing this, Goku. Because it's going to change history, but some history should change. Things are pretty bad. We're living in fear, with no way out. It's terrible. But you can make a difference, Goku. My mother told me that you could. And now I believe her." Trunks explained.

"Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her? Or do I already know her now?" Goku asked.

"Now." Trunks simply answered.

"Oh, wow! I know your mom, huh? That's bazaar. Does she live by me or something?" Goku asked, surprised.

"She's standing right there." Trunks answered pointing over towards the group.

"Bulma's your mother!?" Goku asked while laughing. "Wow, Bulma and Vegeta, huh? Unbelievable. I thought Bulma was going to end up marring Yamcha. But, man, Vegeta?"

"They don't stay together long. It's…um…more of a passion kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are. Yamcha and my mother are going to break up. He finds someone else and my mom, she falls in love with my dad. Of course he can never admit that he loves my mother." Trunks explained.

"No shock there. I know them, and man oh man; they're the feistiest two people I know." Goku agreed.

"I don't remember my dad. So, it's really great to get to meet him. He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive." Trunks said, looking over at Vegeta. "I know its bazaar, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon, but if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them, Goku. Or my sister and I might not be born."

"Hey, not a problem." Goku agreed.

"Well, look, I better be off. My mom's worried sick about me. She needs to know that everything went ok." Trunks said.

"Yeah. Please tell her that I send my love. And thanks for this. You're great!" Goku said, indicating he was talking about he medicine that Trunks gave him.

"Hey, you've helped me in a lot of ways. I should be thanking you." Trunks stated.

"Me?" Goku asked, a little confused as to what Trunks meant. "What did I do?"

"Well, I felt alone since Gohan died. He was the last person who understood me, my power. But meeting you has inspired me, Goku. It's been like finding a long lost brother. You take care." Trunks explained.

"You too. You're a brave young man, Trunks. Now that I've met you, I'll be with you in spirit no matter where you go." Goku said, with a smile. "You shouldn't feel alone, Trunks. After all, you still have your sister and Bulma."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Trunks said, with a smile. And with a thumbs up, Trunks ran a little ways then flew off, leaving them all behind, his job being done.

Once Goku rejoined the rest of the group they immediately wanted to know what they talked about, but Goku wouldn't tell. So, Piccolo decided he would tell them instead. Goku instantly got worried, so Piccolo insured he wouldn't tell anything that would put the boy in danger. So, Piccolo told them what is to happen, but none of them believed it, until they saw there mystery man in some kind of machine, floated in the sky. The boy gave one last wave to the group below him, then he disappeared, back to his own time. Then the group decided that they would train for the upcoming fight against the Androids. Then they all headed off in there own directions for the next three years. And so, the training began.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written…16 pages. I dunno if any of the chapters to come will be this long or not, so don't get to use to it.

Anyway, let me know how you all thought of this chapter, and I hope I spelled everything right. If I missed spelled something, like a name or place, please let me know and I'll change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update this story. Mainly college life and real life getting in the way, as well as reading some other fics ended up getting in the way. One of the recent fics that I've found and read makes me feel like this story isn't so original anymore. I found another fic that has Serena and Trunks as twins. This story is called "Unknown Destiny" by Tsukino Neko.

Another reason why it's taken so long for me to update this story was because that it's been so long since I last watched or read the DBZ series that I forgot about something that happens and it has taken me awhile to figure out if I should work with it or around it.

I hope you all enjoy the long awaited chapter.

**Chapter 2**

After three years of hard training, everyone headed off to the place where they would all meet up to wait for the Androids to appear. It would seem that Bulma, Tien, and Yamcha were already there when Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo arrived. They seemed to be the last ones to get there. Though, Vegeta seemed to be the only one missing from the group.

"You're late." Yamcha said, as the four joined the other three. "What took you guys so long?"

"Bulma?" Goku said, just now noticing that she was there with them.

"It is Bulma." Gohan said, just now noticing as well.

"Hey guys." Bulma greeted, noticing that she had their attention. "Wow, you all have been working out, haven't you? And you Gohan, have you gotten taller?" All Krillin and Gohan could do was just stand there staring, somewhat speechless at what they were seeing.

"Bulma, what in the world do you think you're doing out here?" Goku asked, walking up closer to Bulma.

"I've come to watch you fight silly." Bulma explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, don't worry, I'll just stay for awhile, and then I'll go home I just want to get a look at the Androids before I go, that's all."

"Ah…I hope you don't think I'm nuts for asking, but…what's the deal with the babies Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Are they your kids, Yamcha?" Gohan asked, turning his attention to Yamcha. "I bet they are."

"They're not my kids." Yamcha answered, crossing his arms over his chest, looking as if he might be upset by the very idea.

"Uh…?" Krillin looked over at Yamcha confused, obviously not expecting that one.

"Bulma and I broke up some time ago, and if you think that's a shock, just wait..." Yamcha answered, then turning slightly, getting a sad expression on his face. "Wait until she tells you who the father really is. That's what really will shock you." With that said, he walked a bit away from the group, with his back to them, obviously not really wanting to talk about this. Krillin and Gohan seemed to be confused by this as they watching him walk away. While Goku just walked up to Bulma and the two babies in her arms.

"I'll bet its Vegeta, isn't it?" Goku said, gaining the two babies attention at the mention of Vegeta. "Right, Trunks, Serenity." This comment seemed to surprise Krillin and Gohan.

"Now, who told you that, Goku?" Bulma questioned, somewhat surprised that he guessed right. This comment made Goku look up from the babies to look at Bulma. "I wanted to keep it a secret. I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Um…yeah…" Goku stated to say, backing off, in a slight panic, "Well, actually, I just sort of guessed…I mean, he kind of looks like Vegeta." With that said, Goku tried to calm his panic, hoping that she didn't catch on to anything, he then added one more thing, hoping to cover up anything, "And she kind of looks a bit like you."

"You even guessed their names." Bulma pressed the issue some more.

"Uh…yeah…what are the chances of that happening? Incredible, isn't it?" Goku said, trying to not panic even more. "Maybe I'm psychic or something."

"Outrageous. Who would've guessed that Bulma and Vegeta…" Krillin let his sentence trail off, the shock and surprise still not fully setting in yet. "…And end up having kids."

Yamcha on the other hand, looked offended and somewhat disappointed sitting away from everyone else on a rock, with his head in his hand, with his elbow on his knee.

"Since we're on the subject, where is Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, trying to get back to the true topic at hand, partially why they were all really there.

"I don't know." Bulma confessed. "We haven't been living together, and I haven't seen him around lately. But, I do know that he has been training to come here. But with the babies and all…" Bulma stated, as she paused to try and readjust her grip on the two in her arms. "…Well, I must have lost track of him."

"He'll show." Goku said with confidence. "He wouldn't miss a fight."

"I left Chaozu at Roshi's." Tien stated, while they were on the subject of those they knew that would help fight and why they weren't there. "To be honest with you, I didn't think the little guy would stand much of a chance out here." Goku nodded in agreement.

"Bulma, what time is it?" Gohan asked, noticing that Bulma was wearing a watch.

"Well Gohan, if you could hold onto Serenity for me and I'll check." Bulma explained. And Gohan did as told, taking Serenity from Bulma, so she could have a free arm to work with. "Well, that's different."

"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked, but his attention was still directed to the baby in his arms, who was just as happy as ever.

"Usually when I separate these two, Serenity would get upset. It would seem that she likes you, Gohan." Bulma explained, checking her watch. "Well, let's see, according to my watch, its 9:30." Bulma explained as Krillin walked over, wanting to know what time it was too. "The Androids should be showing themselves in another thirty minutes or so."

"Bulma, you better get out of here, before it's too late." Goku said, walking over to Bulma, while Gohan was giving Serenity back to Bulma. "Especially since you brought your babies with you. And those Androids are going to be here in a half an hour."

Bulma giggled a little at what Goku said. "Don't worry, it's like I said, I just want to see what these Androids look like and then I'll go." Bulma reassured.

As time passed, some took to entertaining the babies, or at least hung around in that particular spot. As Piccolo and Tien took to looking over at the city below them as they waited. But it was really Gohan that was keeping the two babies entertained.

"What happened to their tails? Did you cut them off?" Krillin asked out of curiosity, as Gohan continued to entertain the babies.

"Quiet you guys!" Piccolo suddenly yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. "There's someone coming."

"Do you think it could be Vegeta?" Gohan asked, hoping that it was someone they knew. "Or do you think it's the Androids?"

"I can't tell yet." Krillin answered.

They all waiting a bit as something started to come into view from the air. But it didn't take long for them to see who it was, as a hover car came in for a landing.

"Yajirobe!" Goku yelled out excitedly, as he noticed who it was in the hover car. "Have you come to help us fight the Androids too?" At that question, Yajirobe looked over at Goku with a "are you kidding me" look. This confused Goku a bit.

"No way!" Was the outburst from Yajirobe, as way of answer to Goku's question. Then he got down to the real reason he was there, as he handed a small bag to Goku. "I'm only here to drop off these Senzu Beans. There from Korin."

"Thanks a lot! You can always count on Korin." Goku said, once again excited, taking the bag from Yajirobe. "And give my thanks to Korin."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yajirobe said as he turned around and walked away from Goku. "Well, I'm out of here. And best of luck to all of you." Yajirobe stated, as he got back into his hover car.

"Hey, Yajirobe, are you sure you don't want to stay and help us out?" Goku asked, before Yajirobe could take off and leave.

"If you guys want to stay and get yourselves killed, that's your own business." Yajirobe stated as his way of explanation and excuse. Then he started up his hover car, getting ready to leave. "But I'm taking off while I still can." And then he was gone.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Tien asked, as Goku, Gohan, and Krillin watched as Yajirobe disappeared into the distance. This question caught their attention. "It's already past 10 o'clock, and there isn't a single sign of those Androids." Tien explained, as he was still looking down at the city below them.

"Yeah, I forgot all about the time." Gohan agreed. Now they were all looking down at the city below them, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

"I can't believe I actually listened to that kid." Yamcha said, as he came up to join them over by the edge, to get a better look at the city below. "Maybe what he told us wasn't true. I mean, Androids, come on, it's a good one, don't you think?"

"Don't be so literal, you guys. He did say it would happen around 10." Bulma said, as she walked up next to Yamcha as she tried to check her watch while holding two babies. "It's only 10:17, which I would group as being around 10. So, I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."

"Excuse me, but I think we would've sensed their power levels by now." Yamcha argued, still thinking that this was just some elaborate prank. "Sorry to disappoint you, Bulma. But those Androids just aren't coming." And just a couple of seconds after he said that, an explosion went off at some distance away from them, but it was above, not below like they were thinking it would have happened from. This caught everyone by surprise, thinking that if there was an explosion it would've happened down in the city below them.

"What was that?" Goku asked, being the first one to talk, after the unexpected explosion happened. "What happened?"

"It's Yajirobe!" Krillin was the first to answer, as he saw the hover car start to plummet to the ground. They watched as the falling hover car quickly landed in the water that surrounded the city to one side.

"You guys, look up there!" Piccolo said, being the first one to look back into the sky after the slash down of the hover car. "It's the Androids. I see them! They're probably the ones that attacked him." That declaration got everyone else's attention, as they also looked skyward.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, it was clear as to what Piccolo was seeing, for now all of them could see the two figures that were there. But they didn't stay in the clearing smoke for long, as the two figures quickly headed down to the city below.

"They flew into the city!" Tien pointed out the obvious, just in case someone didn't see in which way the two figures went.

"But where did they go?" Yamcha asked, trying to see if he could spot them in the city below from their vantage point.

"Did you see them, Goku?" Krillin asked, as everyone seemed to be trying to see if they could find where the two went in the city below.

"I'm not sure. One second they were up in the sky, and then…poof…they just vanished." Goku answered, puzzled. "I didn't see what they looked like. Heck, I didn't even sense their power levels. How can this be?"

"Well, they're both Androids, aren't they?" Gohan tried to explain, hoping that he was right, but at the same time, hoping that he was wrong. "So, maybe we can't."

Yamcha did not like the revelation that Gohan had just pointed out. "That's crazy!" Yamcha all but yelled. "How are we suppose to find these Androids if we can't even sense where they are?"

"Aw, man." Krillin mumbled out, trying not to sound like they had lost the battle before it had even begun.

"Well, if we can't sense there power levels, then we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way, with our eyes!" Piccolo declared.

"Right." Goku agreed, and then suggested, "Let's split up and spread out." Goku then turned his attention to Bulma. "Bulma, look after these." Goku said, as he tossed a small bag to Bulma. Bulma did her best to try and catch the small bag while holding two babies in her arms. But in the end, she couldn't catch it and the bag landed on the ground at her feet. Bulma then crouched down and put Serenity on the ground and picked up the bag. In the little time that Serenity was on the ground, she made her way to her mother's leg and hung on, as if for dear life. Bulma just looked at her daughter, for a moment wondering what brought that on, but just left it. With the bag in hand Bulma stood back up, she would just let Serenity hang on to her leg, who knew if she would need her other hand any time soon.

"Now, remember…" Goku continued, turning his attention back to the other fighters after he threw the small bag to Bulma. "…if you find the Androids, don't try to take them on by yourselves. If you find them, find a way to alert the rest of us, then wait for everyone else." After saying that, Goku turned his attention to his son, "Gohan, go check on Yajirobe. See if he's ok, he should still be alive."

"Right." Gohan agreed.

"Let's go!" Piccolo declared with a shout, raring to get the ball going, wanting to find these Androids before something happened. And once Piccolo shouted that, they all took off into the air, going to do what they had to, all except Gohan, heading to the city, all of them leaving Bulma and her two babies behind, all three of them watching the fighters take off into the air.

Time seemed to just go by rather slowly as Bulma waited, Trunks still in her arms, while Serenity still continued to cling to her leg, refusing to let go. Bulma sighed, she was starting to get a little bored, she didn't bring anything with her, to keep herself and her two children entertained, she didn't think she would have to. She was also wondering when Gohan was going to get back.

Not too much later an explosion went off. Bulma turned to the sound of it, instantly finding out that it came from within the city. She hoped that everyone was alright, though the worrying wasn't going to help anyone, though she couldn't help but worry.

It wasn't too much longer after that that Gohan showed back up, bringing Yajirobe with him. And not too much longer after that, Krillin showed up carrying Yamcha. Once they got there, Krillin got the Senzu Beans from Bulma. By the time Yamcha was better again, thanks to a Senzu Bean, it was just in time to see the city go up in flames, explosion after explosion. Heck, he didn't even have much time to get to stand on his own two feet again before the explosions went off, leaving him in a crouching position on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Bulma muttered, in a somewhat, amazement of all the destruction that was done in such little time. "Did the Androids do that?" All eyes were glued to the same thing that Bulma was looking at; even her two children couldn't help but look.

"It's them alright." Yamcha answered. "It looks like they just blew up half the city."

"Yeah, no kidding." Gohan agreed.

"I just don't know how we're going to stop them, you guys." Yamcha voiced his concern. "I hope Goku knows what to do." Finally, he stood up, still looking at the horror of it all, mumbling to himself as he stood, "This is awful."

They didn't have much time to ponder things before they saw five figures flying away from the city.

"Look, it's my Dad, and the others." Gohan was the first to point out.

"And the Androids." Yamcha added.

"Huh?" What Yamcha said had caught Krillin's attention. Now it was Krillin's turn to point something out, "Goku's leading them away from the city." After Krillin said that is when a thought hit him. "Oh, I get it; he must be leading them to a different location. So those in the city won't continue to get hurt."

"Oh no, we've got to warn Goku somehow." Yamcha stated, remembering what happened to himself when he came face to face with one of the Androids. "He doesn't know the Androids can absorb his energy." That comment caught Gohan's attention the very second it left Yamcha's mouth.

"Yamcha, I don't get it. You said that the Androids can absorb your power?" Krillin asked, making sure he heard right.

"I don't know how they did it, but when the Android grabbed me, I could feel all the energy being drained from my body." Yamcha answered, explaining his experience with his confrontation with the Androids.

"Well, what in the world are you waiting for?" Bulma asked impatiently. "Get moving before those nasty Androids grab someone else."

"Oh no." Gohan suddenly spoke up, realization sinking in. "There is no time to lose! Come on, we got to warn my dad!" And with that last declaration, Gohan started getting ready to take off into the sky, planning on heading in the direction they saw the others go in not too long ago.

"I'm not so sure I want to go back and face those two again, Gohan." Yamcha admitted. "I mean, I almost bit the big one last time! Maybe I should stay here." But it would seem that Gohan wasn't listening, as he took off into the sky.

"Wait, Gohan!" Krillin shouted, as he took off after Gohan. Krillin stopped for a moment in the air and turned around, "You stay here then. But I got to help, and take the Senzu Beans to them." With that said, Krillin continued to follow after Gohan.

"Those two don't have the foggiest idea what they're up against." Yamcha stated, not budging from his spot, making to grab where he was previously injured, the memory of what happened coming back to him. "And I know what those Androids can do!" The memory of how he was injured before seemed to be something he couldn't shake off so easily. "No, I won't let what happened to me, happen to anyone else. I've got to help my friends!" With his mind made up, with determination backing it, he decided to take action, instead of sitting and cowering. "Wait up, guys, I'm coming!" And with that, he took to the sky as well, following after the other two.

"Yamcha's dumber than he looks." Yajirobe grumbled after Yamcha was out of hearing range. That comment seemed to surprise Bulma.

"You mean, you're not going to go with them?" Bulma asked, somewhat surprised by the thought.

"Not on your life." Yajirobe answered, not even seeming fazed by the question.

"And why not!" Bulma asked, seeming to take offence to the very idea of him not going to help out. "From what I hear, Yajirobe, you're a pretty good fighter, and they need all the help they can get!" It was at this moment that little Trunks happened to yawn, with Serenity trying to pat her brother, as if she were trying to comfort him, that is, if she could reach him from where she was on the ground, the two not seeming at all fazed by their mother's anger at Yajirobe. "So, I suggest you quiet being a cowered and get yourself into gear!"

"Can't do it." Yajirobe simply said, still not at all fazed by how Bulma was talking to him.

"I am tired of hearing your lame excuses!" Bulma all but yelled at Yajirobe, as, somehow, Trunks fell asleep, even though his mother was angry and yelling. "Get over there and help out your buddies, now!"

"I don't know how to fly, Bulma!" Yajirobe admitted. This admission seemed to surprise Bulma.

"Sorry." Bulma apologized for her yelling, for she didn't know. She thought all of them could fly.

As time continued to pass, Trunks had woken up at some point, making Serenity rather happy, and it would also seem that the silence couldn't be taken anymore as the two babies made it well known that they were getting rather bored. So Yajirobe seemed to have taken it upon himself to entertain the two. Trunks seemed to be enjoying the faces that Yajirobe was making, but Serenity wasn't to amused by them, at least not as much as her brother seemed to enjoy it.

"You like that don't you little guy." Yajirobe said, referring to Trunks.

"I had no idea you were so good with kids, Yajirobe." Bulma admitted. That comment got his attention. "Yeah, usually he starts crying when other people hold him. And when Trunks starts crying, Serenity usually isn't too far behind in joining him."

"So, you like your Uncle Yajirobe, huh?" Yajirobe said, as he turned his attention back to the two babies in his lap, once again referring to Trunks, since Yajirobe seemed to think that it was Trunks that decided things, from what Bulma just told him. "Well, I like you too! Yes I do, yes I do!" Yajirobe said, as he started to make it look like Trunks could fly, leaving Serenity in his lap, which made Serenity reach up, as if she could reach her brother by doing so, but it would seem that Trunks was enjoying it too much to notice his sister trying to reach for him. That was, until Trunks wet his pants, any extra liquid hitting Yajirobe in the face, making him stop his movement of Trunks. Once Yajirobe stopped moving, Trunks started to cry, while Serenity started to laugh. She thought what just happened to Yajirobe was funny.

"He just wet himself again, poor boy." Bulma said, running over to her crying boy.

"Poor boy?" Yajirobe questioned. "I'm the one that got all wet!" Bulma took Trunks from Yajirobe, as Yajirobe put Serenity on the ground, as he stood up, and started to whip his face off.

"There there. It's ok." Bulma said, setting Trunks on the ground. Then she realized something, as she began to look around for something, "Oh no, I didn't bring anything else to put him in. Now what do we do?" Then Bulma noticed what Yajirobe was using to whip his face off. "Oh wait, Yajirobe has something." And that worked in getting Yajirobe's attention, which made him pause and look down at her. Her only response to that was to smile up at him rather innocently. Yajirobe only paused for a moment more before he quickly tore off the red scarf he was using to wipe his face off, and gave it to Bulma to use. "Thank you, Yajirobe." Bulma sweetly thanked, as if it was Yajirobe's idea to begin with. "Come here boy." Bulma said as she laid Trunks on the ground to change him. "There, that's better. Everything's ok now." Bulma said as she finished. "Thanks to our Yajirobe. He always comes through for you in a pinch." She still tried to make it sound like it was Yajirobe's idea.

"Yeah, that's true." Yajirobe said, as if he were agreeing with what Bulma was saying, though he didn't sound to enthusiastic about it. "Yeah, right."

"Now, let's go see Daddy!" Bulma declared, picking Trunks back up and heading over to where Serenity lay on the ground to pick her up as well.

"What?" Yajirobe sounded rather surprised by what she just said. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Bulma said, heading over to her hover car to put her babies in. "After coming this far, why not? Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to his children. We'll be just fine. And besides, it's like I said before, I'm not going home until I get a look at those Androids."

"No, we won't!" Yajirobe disagreed. "We'll be dead if we go!"

"Hey, come on, Yajirobe, where's your sense of adventure?" Bulma asked, trying to get Yajirobe to go along with them. "Let's do it, please? And besides, you wouldn't want to leave a helpless lady and her two babies as they head off into a dangerous area, now would you?" After not getting a single peep or movement out of Yajirobe, Bulma turned to the two in her arms, "The two of you would perhaps think that he's chicken, would you?" That made both Trunks and Serenity smile.

"Why me?" Yajirobe questioned, as he broke down to the request.

"Well, come on and get in!" Bulma shouted.

"Alright, but you listen here! One peak and then we're out of there!" Yajirobe bargained.

"Alright, fine!" Bulma agreed. "Don't be rude! Now get in and let's go!" And with that, Yajirobe got into the hover car. And the second he sat down, Bulma handed over Trunks and Serenity to him. That action seemed to surprise him a bit. Once Yajirobe had a hold of the two babies, they took off into the air, in pursuit of a look of the Androids, with Bulma all the while, during takeoff, sounding like an extremely excited child, and with Yajirobe still not liking Bulma's enthusiasm.

After some time flying in the hover car, silence once again descended, and because of such silence, this time, both Trunks and Serenity fell asleep. But finally, they were able to see quiet the billow of smoke going rather high into the air, as if it were a beacon to where the battle was taking place.

"Wow, goodness." Bulma said, once she spotted the smoke. "Would you look at the size of that!" That got Yajirobe's attention; he looked up from the two he was holding to look at what Bulma was talking about, and was greatly surprised at what he saw. "My gosh!" Bulma continued in amazement. "That must be where everyone is fighting. And we don't want to get caught in that smoke. We better go in low." With that decision, Bulma directed her hover car accordingly.

"Bulma, let's just get the heck out of here!" Yajirobe said, once again, trying to detour Bulma from what she wanted to do.

"You coward!" Bulma shot back, still sick of how Yajirobe has been acting. "We're already there!" Of course she was referring to the fact that they were too close to go back now, well at least she thought so.

"Of course I am." Yajirobe admitted. "Now turn around! It's not too late!"

"We're going and that's final!" Bulma all but shouted.

"But we could get killed!" Yajirobe pointed out, just as Trunks started to cry, as he was just suddenly woken up. And that started the chain reaction, as Serenity started to cry not to long after Trunks started.

"Now look what you did!" Bulma yelled at Yajirobe. "You woke them both up! Big mouth. You scared him. It's that big burly voice of yours." And then Bulma added as an afterthought, "And when Trunks gets in a bad mood he tends to wet himself, so you better watch out." Bulma said that as a way of warning and reminding Yajirobe of what happened before, she was hoping that would shut Yajirobe up.

"What? You're out of your mind! I still say we should turn back now!" Yajirobe said. And as if to prove his mother's point, Trunks started to cry louder. Bulma almost seemed happy that Trunks started to cry louder. She probably saw it as some kind of cosmic justice. But it still didn't detour Bulma from flying away from where she wanted to go.

Meanwhile, just above the city all the others had left behind, the boy from the future could be seen in the sky above it, looking at all of the destruction.

"What a mess." Future Trunks said, as he looked at what was left of the city. "It looks like I'm too late. I should've gone back a little further. It's too risky now; the ship doesn't have enough energy. I wouldn't be able to make it home again; I would be stranded in the past." Trunks paused for a moment as he pondered another thought. "Both Goku and the others, as well as the Androids, are no longer here. The city is a mess; I wonder what exactly happened here. Man, I can't believe that it's already over. I thought Goku would make a difference against those monsters! You were my only hope, Goku, but I guess I was destined to handle this alone." He didn't get much more time to ponder those depressing thoughts as he just then sensed something off to his right. "Wait a second. I can feel some power levels over there. There huge! The fight must still be going on. So, they're fighting in a different place. Awesome, it's not too late, there's still a chance!" And with that thought in mind, he took off in the direction he could sense a battle going on.

Back with Bulma, it wasn't going so good for her. The trip to see the Androids wasn't going quick enough for her liking. She would've preferred to be there already. She was so close now she could taste it, but she wasn't in seeing range of the fight, and for her to see the Androids, she would practically have to be on the battlefield to do so. The only good thing that was happened so far for Bulma was that her two kids had finally went back to sleep.

"Shoot, come on." Bulma said, getting frustrated. "Man, we're going to miss all the action."

"Miss all the action?" Yajirobe questioned, not liking what Bulma had just said. "You're crazy. Look, I've been on the front lines before and it isn't pretty, got it? This isn't a TV show we're talking about here, it's the real thing!"

"Don't start playing the hero around me! I know you. If there's a fight you hide in the bushes." Bulma started to yell again, but was cut off as she saw someone fly by.

"Who the heck was that?" Yajirobe asked, not knowing who it could be.

"It's that guy! That's him. It's the guy from the future. Cool! He's back!" Bulma shouted in excitement. But just then, Trunks started to cry again, and just like last time, it didn't take too long before Serenity started to cry too.

"Oh great! Now look what you've done, Bulma!" Yajirobe said, not liking that the two were crying again. He was starting to get to the point where he just wanted out of the car. "Man, hurry up, please!"

"Now you're talking, Yajirobe, that's the spirit!" Bulma liked that answer. "With the turbo's we can make it there in half the time!"

"No, wait…" Yajirobe tried to disagree, but didn't get much time to as Bulma made the hover car go faster. "I didn't mean it!"

Future Trunks though, didn't seem to notice that he passed a hover car in his hast, or he did notice but didn't pay it much attention. But something else on the ground did catch his attention.

"Down there." Trunks mumbled to himself, as he stopped at the crater that was made before. Trunks could keep the surprised look off his face as he looked at what he saw. What he had found was the head of the Android that Vegeta had destroyed, the head of Android 20, but to Trunks, this was an Android he had never seen before, and it was confusing him. "Oh boy, what is this? I've never seen it before! This isn't one of the Androids that killed Dr. Gero. What is everyone else fighting against? Oh man, what's going on?" He wasn't given any more time to ponder what was going on, when an explosion went off not too far off from where he was currently standing, off to his right. "I can figure this out later. The fight is still going on." With that thought, he took back off into the sky, heading in the direction of the battle once more.

Everyone gathered at the battleground seemed to be surprised by his arrival, for two reasons really. The first being that he actually came back, the other being, what Piccolo had said once Trunks had joined them on the battlefield, at least, Vegeta seemed to be the one surprised by what Piccolo called the boy from the future, it would seem that the others didn't hear Piccolo call the boy from the future by his name. But Trunks' surprised look that he had from before when he found what was left of the other Android, that look came back once again when he saw that the second Android was different as well from what he remembered.

"Yeah, even though I've never seen him before, I can tell that he's one of Dr. Gero's creations." Trunks said aloud, not really talking to anyone particularly.

"Say what?" Vegeta said, confused to what Trunks had just said.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen him before?" Vegeta questioned. "Isn't he one of the Androids that you warned us about?"

"No, this one's different." Trunks admitted. "What does this mean?" Trunks added the last part as an afterthought.

"What? How can he be different?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm not sure." Trunks answered, still a bit confused himself.

"Man, that's not good." Krillin said, not liking what he was hearing.

"It can't be." Tien said, finding it hard to believe that what they have been fighting wasn't what they had been warned about. Needless to say, they were all extremely surprised by this development.

Back with Bulma, they had finally reached the crater that Future Trunks had just been at. And once again, the two babies had fallen back asleep.

"Check it out." Yajirobe said, as he looked out the window at the destruction below. "I'm glad I wasn't here to see whoever made a mess like that."

"Look, I think I can see them up there." Bulma said, as she looked straight ahead of them. "We better go down there and see if those guys need our help."

"There's no way we're going down there!" Yajirobe protested.

"Don't worry so much, Yajirobe." Bulma just brushed off his concerns. "Goku won't let anything happen to us."

"If you take us down any further, I'll…I'll throw Trunks and Serenity out the window!" Yajirobe declared in his panic to not go anywhere near the battlefield.

"Oh? Really?" Bulma said, not seeming to be impressed by the threat. "I don't think Vegeta would like you talking about his children like that." Yajirobe seemed to be surprised by this fact, if not a little bit scared by it.

"Well…I…ah…" It was almost like Yajirobe didn't know what to say to that. "I would never…ah…I was going…ah…I think….ah…" Then he finally found the words he was looking for. "Are they really Vegeta's kids?" Bulma nodded. "I guess we can get going, then." Yajirobe finally gave in.

"That's more like it!" Bulma said, gearing up to go faster.

Back at the battlefield, the others were still finding it hard to believe that these Androids were different.

"Nonsense." Vegeta said in disbelief, pointing down at the one lone Android below them. "If that's not the Android you warned us about, then who is it?"

Trunks seemed to be too shocked at the revelation himself to answer.

"Hey Vegeta, cut the kid a little slack, would ya?" Krillin suggested. "So, a few of the things he's told us changed, maybe this did to. We found two Androids, just like he said we would. Does it really matter that they don't look the same?"

"I hope your right." Tien said.

Just then the sound of a hover car could be heard, as Krillin looked behind them. "Hey Gohan, look." Krillin pointed out, pointing in the direction in which the hover car was. "Isn't that Bulma?" That made Gohan turn around and look, as the hover car started to descend a bit more.

"What are you doing?" Trunks yelled out, as he noticed that the hover car still came closer. "Don't come done here!"

"Enjoy this short lived victory while you are able. For soon, I'll unleash Androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" The Android threatened.

"17?" Piccolo questioned, somewhat surprised by the declaration.

"And 18?" Vegeta questioned as well, seeming to be on the same train of thought as Piccolo. Even though it was Piccolo and Vegeta were the ones to voice anything, but the others still showed some kind of surprise on their faces.

The Android then started to laugh maniacally before launching an attack that provided the cover he needed to escape. Unfortunately for Bulma, the blast from the attack affected the hover car, which made Bulma lose control over it. After the dust, and everything else, started to settle down, they all noticed that the Android had escaped. Bulma's hover car on the other hand, didn't fare as well as the others did from the blast.

Unknown to Bulma, but she had just been saved by the future version of her own son. Once they were safely on the ground, a baby's cries could be heard. "Wow, I'm still alive." Bulma said, a bit surprised, sounding as if she was a bit out of breath too. Just then a thought hit her. "Ah, where are my babies?" Bulma said, starting to panic, frantically looking around her. The first one she found was little Trunks, who was right behind her. "Oh, Trunks, there you are." Bulma said in relief, as she took her son into her own grasp. "Thank you, you saved Trunks." Bulma said to the young man before her. That made, said young man, slightly gasp in surprised to what Bulma had just said. "Now, where's my little girl?" Bulma said, looking around again, some of the previous panic starting to work its way back in.

"Do you mean this little one here?" A female voice said from off to their side.

Hm…I think that's pretty good, 15 pages, and this is exactly where I wanted to leave it off to. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I'm pretty sure all, if not most, of you can probably guess who that was that just showed up at the end there.


	3. Chapter 3

I had most of this chapter done for awhile now, and since the college school year is done, I could finally finish writing this chapter.

Enjoy. ^^

**Chapter 3**

Bulma looked off to her right once she heard the voice. The first thing she noticed was that the girl that was holding her daughter had short blond hair that was cut off just below chin level, and that she was wearing a weird outfit that somewhat resembled a sailors outfit, but was wearing this really short skirt instead of pants, and was wearing red knee high boots. The girl walked over to Bulma, baby in hand.

"This is who you're looking for isn't it?" The girl asked.

"Yes, yes, thank you, you saved Serenity." Bulma said, once again giving the two her thanks for saving her children. But the girl didn't seem to be as surprised as the young man at the name of the little girl she was previously holding.

"What are you doing here?" Future Trunks questioned.

"I followed you." The girl simply answered, not really giving any kind of explanation.

"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted, which instantly gained Future Trunks' attention.

"Is that…?" The girl asked, looking up at who Future Trunks was looking at, as she came to stand next him.

"Yeah." Was his simple answer.

"The Android, he vanished. Damn it!" Vegeta continued to shout, as he started to look around, as if he could instantly find the Android like that. "Where did he go?"

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said he was arrogant." The girl quietly commented next to Future Trunks. She only spoke loud enough for him to hear, even though the young man next to her didn't answer back, much less move in the slightest bit.

"Bulma!" Gohan called out, as he and Krillin made their way over to Bulma.

"Are you ok?" Krillin asked, as the two landed near where Bulma was.

"We're ok, you guys." Bulma answered, as she finally stood back up. "This young man saved Trunks and myself, and this young lady saved Serenity."

"That's great!" Krillin said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah." Gohan agreed.

"Hmm?" The girl's attention turned from looked at Vegeta to the young man standing next to her when Future Trunks growled for a moment, as he continued to look up at Vegeta.

"You'll never get away from me Android!" Vegeta yelled, with a frustrated growl at the end.

Just then, the young man took to the sky, the girl staying where she was standing, watching as he took to the sky. Future Trunks stopped just in front of Vegeta, to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Hey, why didn't you try to save them, Vegeta?" Future Trunks asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Who?" Vegeta answered, seeming to be clueless as to who Trunks was referring too. Trunks didn't like that answer, and neither did the young lady still standing by Bulma.

"Who?" Trunks questioned, "Bulma and your two children!"

"Oh, them." Vegeta simply answered, as if it was of no concern to him. "I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted children." Silence reined for a few moments as to two seemed to begin staring each other down. Then Vegeta moved to leave, getting in Trunks' face just before he moved to leave. "Now out of my way, and mind your own business!" That left both Future Trunks and the girl looking off in the direction that Vegeta just took off in, both of them with surprised looks on their faces.

"So, that funny looking old guy with the mustache was one of the Androids?" Bulma asked, just as little Trunks started to cry again, with little Serenity not too far behind in the crying department once she started to hear her brother cry. "Oh, there, there now." Bulma said, starting to rock the two, trying to get them to stop crying.

The babies crying seemed to snap the young lady out of her shock at Vegeta's behavior. She looked over at Bulma with the two babies for a split second, before she looked back up into the sky to see Future Trunks still up there, but he still seemed to be in the same shocked state that she just snapped out of, while he looked to be, ever so slowly, descending back down to the ground. She walked a little ways away from the small group, so she could be closer to where the young man would land, once he got there.

"Yeah, sure was, Bulma." Krillin answered.

"Time to turn those frowns upside." Bulma said in a cheerful voice, seeming to not have heard Krillin, as she proceeded to make a face to try and get her two children to stop crying, but it didn't seem to work. "Well, I think that Android was Dr. Gero himself." Bulma stated, showing that she was listening to Krillin after all. Then she started to speak in that voice that all parents, and other people when faced with babies, talk in, still trying to get her babies to stop crying, "Yes, he was. He was Dr. Gero." And that seemed to do the trick, as the two stopped crying, turning her attention back to Krillin. "I've seen his picture before, in one of my dad's science magazines." That answer seemed to surprise both Krillin and Gohan, as well as making Krillin seem worried about what Bulma had just said. "Of course, it looks like he's changed a lot since then." Then Bulma looked down at the two babies in her arms, as little Trunks started to say something in that baby language all babies use as if they were trying to talk. "And speaking of change…"

"Oh brother dear!" The girl shouted up at the young man still in the sky. That statement caught Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin's attention, and it succeeded in snapping the young man out of the shocked state he was in, which was what the young lady was trying to do.

"She's his sister?" Krillin asked, surprised.

"Does that mean she's from the future too?" Gohan asked.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it." Bulma answered, remembering what the young lady said before, that she followed the young man.

"Why are you still wearing that?" The young man asked, looking down at his sister from the sky.

"Oh, right." The young lady said, looking down at herself, just realizing what she was still wearing. Closing her eyes and seeming to concentrate, there was a bright light that surrounded her, making it so other's couldn't see her, but not too bright that they had to cover their eyes, then once the light was gone, she was wearing something else entirely. She was now wearing a Chinese styled outfit, the other's thought it looked like something Chi-Chi might have warn when she was younger. The young lady also had a similar styled jacket to what the young man was wearing, complete with the Capsule Corp. logo on the same sleeve. Once she was done with that, she opened her eyes, looking back down at herself and mumbled, "Now, that's better." Then looked back up at her brother, hands on her hips, "Do you realize how hard it was to follow you?"

"You didn't have to come." The young man answered, still in the sky. "And besides, I thought Mother wanted you to stay."

"Like she could keep me from following you the second time around." The young lady answered back, hands still on her hips. "I want to help out just as much as you do."

That's when Gohan decided to break up the argument that could happen from this. "Um…shouldn't we be worrying about the Androids?" Gohan questioned, thinking that they had other things that they should be worrying about at the moment. Of course, he didn't say it loud enough for anyone else, other than Krillin and Bulma to hear.

"You're right." Krillin agreed. Then he spoke louder for everyone else to hear, and getting everything else back on track, "Hey, Bulma says the Android is really Dr. Gero!"

"Dr. Gero?" Future Trunks questioned, looking over at Krillin.

"What?" The young lady said, spinning around to look at Krillin.

Krillin's simple statement got everyone's attention, including Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, as they all came back over to where Krillin was to talk about it.

"Dr. Gero?" Vegeta was the first one of the group to speak the question, once they had all gathered together in one spot. "How could you possibly know a thing like that?"

"I know what I saw, Vegeta!" Bulma answered, trying not to shout. "It was a picture of that old guy in one of my dad's science magazines, and underneath it, in big bold letters, it said 'Dr. Gero'." All the shouting had made little Trunks cry again, and for once, little Serenity seemed to be trying to hold back her tears, trying not to cry, but she didn't look like it was working to well. "There now, don't cry." Bulma tried to sooth her crying son, which didn't seem to be working, so she turned her attention to Vegeta instead. "Well, it was an easy mistake, Vegeta."

"What?" Vegeta questioned, not knowing what she was referring too.

"With all the modifications Dr. Gero made to himself, it's hard to tell he was ever human." Bulma explained. "It's really amazing what he has done. Too bad I've read he's such a jerk." And that's when little Trunks made his crying known again, this time little Serenity joining in, not being able to hold it back any longer. "There, there now." Bulma tried once again, to sooth her crying children. And this time, it seemed to work, as little Trunks was the first one to stop crying, with little Serenity not too far behind.

"You told us a pack of lies!" Vegeta accused, pointing a figure at the young man from the future. The young lady moved to say or do something about the accusation, but the young man next to her stopped her from doing anything, as he did nothing, other than just stand there and listen to Vegeta. "Curse you, boy! You said Dr. Gero was killed by the Androids he created. You didn't tell us he turned himself into one."

"The timeline as I know it must have shifted when I traveled here from the future." Future Trunks commented. "Oh man, I was afraid that this might happen, but…but it was a calculated risk that I had to take."

"The timeline shifting sounds about right to me." The young lady commented, agreeing with what her brother had said.

"You noticed something getting here?" Future Trunks asked.

"Yeah." The young lady answered, but didn't get to say anything more on the subject, as someone else spoke up at that time.

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more Androids on the way." Piccolo stated, getting the conversation back on track. "They could be the ones you told us about the last time you were here. But this time, I think it would be a good idea for you to tell us what they look like. We don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"A description, huh?" The young lady said, then looked to her brother. "Where to start." That last part was almost said with some sarcasm, but she did succeed in not rolling her eyes at the thought. At least it was just a description that he was asking for and not there life story in dealing with the two Androids.

"Right." Future Trunks said, agreeing to what Piccolo said, looking to his sister, then back to the group. "The Androids that we know…" Here he indicated his sister and himself, as to who he was referring to as "we", "…were created by Dr. Gero, to be sure, but, unlike the clumsy Androids that you've met today, these two as sleek and graceful. Android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl. Android 17 is a young boy who wears a red scarf and has long dark hair. But they both have the same cruel lifeless eyes. Yes, it is their eyes that will haunt me the most."

"Android 18 also has blond hair, while Android 17 has black hair, but they both have their hair cut at the same length, about to their shoulders. They both also wear hoop like earrings." The young lady added to her brother's description of the Androids.

"Man, these things sound pretty mean." Krillin commented.

"Well, that is one way of putting it." Future Trunks said. "These Androids are ruthless. They seek only to hurt and destroy. I think you would know them when you see them."

"Do they absorb energy like the first two?" Piccolo asked, making sure he had all the facts.

"Absorb energy?" The young lady questioned, a bit surprised by that little tidbit. "Those other two did?"

"Yeah, they did." Krillin answered.

"For some reason, that seems rather weird." The young lady commented aloud to no one partially, just thinking out loud.

"No, these two don't need to." Future Trunks answered Piccolo's question. "Their energy it lasts…forever."

"And that is why I find having Androids that need to absorb energy weird." The young lady commented.

"What?" Vegeta shouted, disbelieving what the boy from the future had just said, as if he didn't hear the young lady speak at all, mainly because he found what her brother said being more important than what she had said. "That's preposterous! They have to run out of energy sometime."

And that's when the two babies started to cry again, with Bulma, once again, trying to sooth her crying children. "Ah, it's alright. There, there now."

"Hey, how come Goku isn't here right now?" Future Trunks questioned, just now realizing that there was someone missing from the little group.

"Now that you mention it…" The young lady said, looking around, as if that would solve the problem. "I was hoping to meet him."

"Well, he came down with that weird heart virus that you warned us about." Krillin answered. "He went home to get the antidote that you gave him. He just barely came down with it. I thought you knew."

"I can't believe that history has slipped this much." Future Trunks commented.

"I was hoping that something like this wouldn't happen." The young lady commented. "But, I should've known it would be like this, considering how hard it was for me to get here."

"That's right, you mentioned that before." Future Trunks said, remembering the almost argument the two would've had before if Krillin didn't interrupt it. But once again, that train of thought was about to get interrupted once more, this time, by someone else.

The sound of Bulma, somewhat screaming and backing up is what had interrupted them, as everyone turned to Bulma to see what was going on. "How dare you, Vegeta! Every time you stick your scary face in front of Trunks and Serenity, you make them cry!" She made this sound like it was a crime, and considering she had just got them to stop crying again, it must be. Krillin seemed to be finding this amusing, while Gohan was giving Vegeta this accusing look. And speaking of crying, as if to prove her point, it didn't take the two too long to start up with the crying again, as Bulma, once again, had to try and get them to stop crying…again, "There, there now. It's alright, your daddy isn't going to scare you two with that ugly mug of his."

"Bulma, will you forget about the children for one minute!" Vegeta practically shouted in frustration. "Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is? He's heading back that way, I'm sure of it!"

"What? The location of his lab?" Bulma questioned, then started to think. "Now that you mention it, I think I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab's hidden in a cave just outside North City."

"I bet it's too late to follow him there." Krillin tried to reason. "He's probably long gone by now."

"Maybe not." Vegeta said, seeming happy about something. "Nobody saw him flying away, did they?"

"So, what are you saying?" Gohan asked. Both he and Krillin were a bit surprised by what Vegeta said.

"I'm saying that Android is trying to escape on foot." Vegeta explained, the somewhat happy expression gone. "Which means he probably hasn't gotten very far."

"If that's the case, then we might have a chance to find this lab, and destroy the other two Androids before Gero even gets there." Piccolo pointed out, getting where Vegeta was going with this.

"I would never do anything that cowardly." Vegeta stated, turning around to look at Piccolo, causing Krillin to back up a bit from surprise of the sudden movement. And it was that statement that caught the attention of both the siblings from the future; they both seemed somewhat taken back by it. "Only one course of action could possibly satisfy me. I will fight these Androids face to face and I'll break them with my bear hands!"

"No!" Future Trunks shouted out, as he ran forward to try and stop Vegeta from going anywhere. And succeed, for the moment. "You must never underestimate the power of these Androids. If you really want to destroy them, we have to do this Piccolo's way."

"It's the only way I can see this working, without everything blowing up in our face and going totally wrong." The young lady commented, agreeing with her brother.

But that didn't stop Vegeta as he took off into the sky. Which caused Future Trunks to take off into the sky as well, getting up in front of Vegeta, trying to, once again, get him to see things the way it must be done. "Listen, don't go. You won't be able to handle the Androids by yourself. And if we don't make it in time, we should avoid a battle until Goku gets better."

"Listen, I will only say this once. I do not have to wait for Kakarrot! I am a Super Saiyan now, and I'm a lot stronger than that pathetic fool could dream of becoming! Now, out of my way!" Vegeta declared, before once again, taking off, going past Future Trunks once again, to do as he wants.

"Yep, he's arrogant alright." The young lady commented to herself, with a sigh.

"Man, he's such a jerk!" Tien commented.

"I must admit, now that Vegeta's become a Super Saiyan, he may actually be stronger than Goku." Piccolo pointed out. "Perhaps he does have a chance at beating the Androids single handedly."

"No, I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance." Future Trunks stated. "And I know that, because in my world these two Androids have already killed Vegeta! Well, I won't let it happen again! I won't let my Father die!" And with that declaration, Future Trunks took off after Vegeta.

"Damn it, brother!" The young lady shouted, as she watched her brother take off after Vegeta. "You get back here you little dimension hopper, I'm not finished with you yet!" And then she too took off into the air, hot on her brother's heals. "It's not like I want Father to die either!" That last comment they could barely hear as she got further away from them.

"Father?" Bulma questioned, somewhat stunned by what the two had just said. "Did they just say 'Father'?" That's when the two little ones in her arms started to talk in that baby language all babies use before they can actually talk; the two babies were now looking up at their mother, as if they were trying to get her attention to tell her something. "What did they mean by that?"

"There's something you should know, Bulma." Piccolo said, the only one, other than Goku, to know the truth about the two from the future. "That boy is Trunks, and that girl is Serenity. And they are Vegeta's children. They are the babies that you are holding in your arms will eventually grow up to be."

"What?" Bulma all but shouted at the revelation, looking down at the two babies in her arms.

This revelation also surprised Krillin and Gohan, but Gohan was the one to voice it. "Oh, man, you're kidding!"

"Gosh, who would've guessed?" Bulma softly said, still somewhat stunned, looking down at her two babies still, as if she were trying to imagine it.

"Ya know, now that you mention it, they do sort of look alike." Krillin commented, now that he's had some time to think about it. "But, how totally weird, I mean, we all met Trunks two years before he was born, and now we met the future version of Serenity!"

"I think it's time we started searching for Dr. Gero's laboratory." Piccolo stated, breaking up the stunned shock to get things back on track. "We don't have long if we want to get to those other two Androids before he does." Tien, Krillin, and Gohan nodded their heads, agreeing with what Piccolo said.

"Well Trunks, at least we know you'll grow up to be a handsome young man, and you Serenity will grow up to be a beautiful young lady." Bulma said happily. "And to think, Trunks, all this time I was worried you would look like your dad." That just seemed to take Krillin by surprise.

"Hey, Bulma." Gohan said, trying to get Bulma's attention away from her children for a moment. "Could you tell my dad about all this the next time you see him? And ask him to hurry here as soon as he gets better." The last part seemed to be an afterthought.

"I would, but it looks like I'm stuck here." Bulma stated, pointing out the obvious. "That Android totaled by plane."

"Well, I think it would be best if you took Bulma home, Gohan." Piccolo suggested. "We should be able to handle the Androids without you."

"Ok." Gohan agreed, but somewhat reluctantly. "But, be careful."

"Alright guys, let's go!" Piccolo said, taking command. "We're really going to have to move fast, especially if we want to find it before Vegeta does." And with that, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin took to the skies.

"Well, we better get going." Gohan said, getting ready to, somehow, carry Bulma all the way while flying.

"Not to fast though, we have babies on board." Bulma reminded, while also sounding to cheerful at the same time.

"Hey, what about me?" A voice said, which sounded like Yajirobe. Gohan looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was Yajirobe, and he was climbing up a cliffside to where they were. "I could use a hand here. Come on, hurry." And that's when it was decided that Gohan would bring both Yajirobe and Bulma, with her babies, with him. But, once they were in the air, it would seem Gohan wasn't doing to good, carrying all of them at once.

"Um, Gohan?" Bulma mumbled out, worried. "I think it's safe if you want to go a little faster." It would seem that Gohan was having difficulty carrying them going so slow.

Back with the race to Dr. Gero's lab, Trunks and Serenity were practically flying side by side as it didn't take too long for them to catch up to Vegeta, as they were practically flying at his heals. Serenity was still noticing that her brother was still wearing that really angry look every time that he looked at their Father.

"So, you two think you can keep up?" Vegeta said, somewhat in a challenge. "Let's see if you can!" And that's when Vegeta sped up, going faster.

And with a growl, Trunks turned Super Saiyan, speeding after Vegeta. "Oh, come on." Serenity said, trying to hold in the sigh that wanted to come out when she said that, when the two of them sped off. There was only one way to keep up, and her brother had the right idea. She turned Super Saiyan as well, and went after them.

Back with Gohan, things seemed to be going a little bit better now that he was allowed to go a little bit faster. But, there was still some trouble here and there, from having to carry everyone.

"Darn it!" Bulma yelled out, once they dipped again for a moment. "You're weighing us down, Yajirobe!"

"Shut up!" Yajirobe replied back.

Gohan on the other hand, looked like he would be having a much better time at this if they wouldn't argue as well.

After the little challenge of being able to keep up with Vegeta, it was silent the rest of the way to North City. And now that they had finally reached where the city was, Vegeta decided then to say something, as the silence was finally broken.

"Would you two stop following me?" Vegeta said, almost sounding like he was frustrated. "The two of you are getting on my nerves!"

"Getting on his nerves?" Serenity questioned, putting emphasis on the word "his", but only speaking loud enough for Trunks to hear her.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to let you fight the Androids on your own." Trunks answered.

"I'll say, I would rather history not repeat itself." Serenity added.

"And just what are you two planning to do to stop me?" Vegeta asked, it almost sounding like a challenge. "It's going to take more than that little sword of yours, boy, to stand in my way."

"How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull?" Trunks asked, once again, trying to make his point. "Never underestimate the power of the Androids!"

"Ha. And never underestimate a true Super Saiyan who loves to take on a challenge!" Vegeta declared, seeming to be rather happy by the thought of a fight. "Well, if the two of you are going to stay, the both of you can at least help me find Dr. Gero's lab."

"You are totally impossible!" Trunks said with a growl. All Serenity could do was sigh at this.

Back with Gohan, the dipping seemed to have stopped a bit, but the complaining and arguing on the other hand, had not.

"Could you hurry it up, Gohan?" Yajirobe asked. "My arms are getting tired."

"Really? Would you stop your complaining already?" Bulma yelled, getting sick of Yajirobe's constant complaining. "You're just along for the ride! It's poor Gohan that's doing all the work!"

"It's…ok, Bulma." Gohan said, voice sounding a bit strained.

"I'm just sick of Yajirobe's whining." Bulma explained, then looked down at her two children. "Trunks, Serenity, when you two grow up, I hope the both of you turn out just like Gohan." This comment seemed to make both babies really happy.

"Well, you don't have to worry about the two of them." Gohan pointed out. "From what I've seen, I'd say that the grown up Trunks and Serenity are both pretty cool."

"You're right." Bulma agreed. "They are cool, aren't they?"

"Not that cool." Yajirobe said, not really that impressed.

"What did you say?" Bulma yelled back up at Yajirobe, moving around as if she could get to him while they were in the air. "I dare you say something like that about my son and daughter!"

"I'm losing control, Bulma." Gohan warned, the moving around wasn't a very good idea.

"Why do you think it's my fault?" Bulma asked. Just as she finished saying that, they started to fall; Gohan was, indeed, losing control. They almost crash landed on the ground, but ended up going through a few trees first before Gohan could get control again. As they made it back up into the air, Yajirobe had gained a bird's nest on his head from the intrusion into the woods.

"Bulma, do you think you can freak out anymore?" Yajirobe said with a bit of sarcasm.

"What?" Bulma yelled, not liking the tone of voice Yajirobe was using. Then looked down at her two babies, once again a smile in her face. "Well, we'll just have to tell daddy about him."

"No, don't! Not Vegeta!" Yajirobe yelled back, in a panic. "Please, I take it back!"

"Watch out, Yajirobe." Gohan said with a laugh. "Little Trunks and Serenity are going to be pretty tough themselves one of these days. They may come after you if they hear that you've been giving their mom a hard time."

"That's right!" Bulma agreed, liking what Gohan had to say. "Leave it to Gohan to come up with something like that."

"I'd like to see them try." Yajirobe said, as if he didn't hear what Bulma said.

"That does it!" Bulma said, getting really angry and frustrated with Yajirobe, even though little Trunks and Serenity seemed to be having a good time. "I'm going to tell Vegeta exactly how mean you've been to his children!"

"No, you can't tell!" Yajirobe said, starting to panic, he actually managed to get far enough forward to actually bend down and look Bulma in the face, even if he was upside-down doing so. "I'll do anything!"

"What do you have against Trunks and Serenity anyway, Yajirobe?" Gohan asked. "Trunks is the one that warned us about the Androids, and he may have saved my dad's life by bringing him that medicine from the future."

"Well, I…uh…I didn't mean…uh…" Yajirobe faltered, not finding the words he wanted to say.

"That's right." Bulma said, agreeing with Gohan. "My Trunks is a good boy." Then Bulma preceded with that tone of voice all, if not most, people use when talking to a baby, "Yes, you are." Her voice now going back to normal, she went back to making her point. "And from what we've seen of Serenity, I'm sure she's just as great." Then the baby voice came back out. "Yes you are."

"I just hope that medicine really works like he said it would." Gohan absently thought out loud. "And that dad's getting better."

"Don't worry, Gohan. Your dad's going to be fine." Bulma said, with encouragement.

"Well, I got to know for sure!" Gohan said, a bit of impatience entering his voice. "Hang on; I'm going to speed up a bit!" It would seem that he sped up a little too much as Yajirobe fell off. Gohan got a little bit away from that point, turned back once he noticed that he was missing someone and picked him up again out of the sky, heading back in the direction they were going in, not once slowing back down.

Trunks and Serenity still continued to fallow Vegeta, not giving up one bit. All three of them stopped when they felt someone's power level spike.

"What's going on? What's with this power spike?" Trunks yelled out, once he sensed it.

"Isn't this power from that Krillin guy?" Serenity asked. She was a quick study when it came to sensing people by their power. She would be able to tell who someone was not to long after meeting them. "You don't think he found it, do you?"

Piccolo and Tien were the ones to reach Krillin first, as Krillin told them what he found, as they went off to the entrance of the cave. Once there, they tried to, somehow, get the door to open, that they found in the cave, but it wouldn't budge at all.

"Oh, I see you've found it." A cocky voice said from behind them. All three of them looked to see who it was, and found it was Vegeta that had spoke, with Trunks and Serenity standing behind him.

"Hurry up, Namek." Vegeta said with impatience, as Piccolo got ready to blow the door down, since this is what he was about to do before Vegeta showed up. "But don't destroy those Androids before I get a chance to fight them!"

"Piccolo, don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Trunks said, trying to get the other to see reason, since Vegeta was obviously not going to.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta shouted back at Trunks.

"Stop this nonsense, 17!" Piccolo stopped as they heard a voice yelling from on the other side of the door. "I told you to go out there and exterminate the intruders at once!" Most of them gasped as they recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Ahh…what do we do now, you guys?" Krillin said in a panic. "He's activated the Androids!"

"Get out of my way, you idiots!" Vegeta said, as he put his hand out, getting ready to blast the door down himself.

"Don't do it!" Trunks said, trying once more to get Vegeta to see reason. "We should get out of here. We can't beat the Androids without Goku!" And that didn't seem to make a difference at all. "Stop it! You don't understand how powerful they really are!"

"To late, kid. Waiting won't be necessary." Vegeta said, as he fired off a shot at the door, which effectively knocked the door down and fall in on itself. Once the dust settled, they had a clear view of what lay inside. "Well, well. What have we here that has you all nervous? A boy with long black hair and a scarf around his neck, and a beautiful young girl with long blond hair. I take it these are the scary Androids that we've heard so much about."

"That's them." Trunks confirmed.

"Great, I was so hoping we wouldn't have to deal with them." Serenity said, with a sigh.

"There Androids?" Krillin questioned, a bit surprised. "They look just like humans to me."

"What else would an Android look like?" Serenity asked Krillin.

"I dunno." Krillin answered, not too sure what he would expect an Android to look like.

"Don't be fooled by the way they look." Trunks advised. "They're both deadly. And they are stronger than all of us!"

"Well, Goku's friends are very determined to stop us." Dr. Gero said, taking stock of the situation. "But they will not stop us. We will destroy them, just as they destroyed Android 19."

"Android 19?" Android 17 questioned. "So, you built him after all."

"Yes." Dr. Gero confirmed.

"I see." Android 17 said, as he turned to face Dr. Gero. "But he was of a different design than of 18 or myself. He was an energy absorbing model. Was he not?"

"Yes, he was." Dr. Gero answered, not taking his eyes off of those at the door.

"How very interesting." Android 18 said, also turning her attention to Dr. Gero. "And you've chosen the same design for yourself? You thought that an energy absorbing model like 19 would be easier to control?"

"Yes." Dr. Gero answered, though it sounded like he answered the question reluctantly.

"And now he's been destroyed." Android 18 simply stated. That caused Dr. Gero to growl in frustration.

"What are they up to? What does she mean by 'easier to control'?" Krillin asked aloud, not really pointing the question to anyone specifically.

"That is enough questions for now." Dr. Gero ordered. "I order you to destroy these intruders!"

"Be quiet, old man." Android 17 said, defying the order given to him by his creator. "We will deal with them when we are ready."

"What did you say?" Dr. Gero shouted. The only response that he got was Android 17 smirking at his obvious anger. "I really wish you had not smashed the controller."

"Ha." Android 18 moved over to where the broken controller was on the ground. "Yes, that's too bad, isn't it?" She said, as she moved over the controller, stepping on it, making it nothing more than bits and pieces, as she continued on walking. "Planning to use it for spare parts?" She asked, as she stopped in front of another container that held another Android. "He's kind of lacking in the looks department, isn't he? I'd like to see what other modifications you have made to him, Doctor."

"You stay away from there!" Dr. Gero shouted, looking as if he was trying not to panic. "Do not open that chamber! I order you to stay away from Android 16!"

"A…Another one?" Serenity said in shock. She couldn't believe there was another one. And it would seem that her brother wasn't doing much better at the revelation.

"Go on, I think it is time to wake up our sleeping friend." Android 17 suggested to Android 18, who was still standing near the chamber that held Android 16.

"Right." Android 18 agreed, with a smile.

"No! Do not listen to him!" Dr. Gero shouted, desperate to get these two Androids to listen to him. "I have not completed his programming yet! Do you want to destroy the world as we know it?"

"What?" Piccolo questioned at hearing all of this.

"Something's not right in there." Krillin said, sounding a bit scared because of what he's been hearing.

"You got that right." Tien agreed.

"Guys, now would be a good time to attack." Krillin pointed out. "Before they get their act together."

"Step aside." Vegeta said, seeming to be getting impatient again. "I don't need your help to defeat these three."

"16 is just a prototype, if you activate it, it may malfunction." Dr. Gero tried to reason with the two Androids.

"Let's find out." Android 17 said with a smile on his face. Androids 18 seemed to like this, as she turned around to look back at the container holding Android 16.

"No, 18!" Dr. Gero said, as he ran over to 18 grabbing him arm.

"I think it's time to send you to the scrap heap." Android 18 said, standing straight up, and throwing Dr. Gero off of her arm, and sending him flying back a bit to land on the floor. She looked at him on the floor for a moment before turning back to what she was doing before she was interrupted. "Now, where was I?" This seemed to just make Dr. Gero even more angry and frustrated, as 18 started to walk around the container that Android 16 was in. "If 16 was just a prototype, I wonder why you've kept him for so long. You've destroyed all the other Androids up to 15, didn't you?"

"I was planning to repair him someday." Dr. Gero answered, trying to reason with 18. "Listen, I made you, and I am telling you, if you activate 16 you will regret it!" That last part he practically yelled.

"We will regret it?" Android 17 repeated, not at all believing what Dr. Gero had said. "I doubt that old man." Android 17 looked at the container holding Android 16, as if he could actually see through it or something. "According to this data, I am much stronger than this model."

"It makes no difference!" Dr. Gero said, trying not to shout.

"18, go ahead and activate him now." Android 17 suggested, totally ignoring Dr. Gero.

"I am your creator!" Dr. Gero was shouting now. "You will do as I tell you to do! Stop meddling with Android 16 now! Or I will force you to stop by shutting you down!"

"Your controller is broken." Android 17 pointed out.

"Then I'll make another!" Dr. Gero shouted his frustration obvious by now. Android 18 didn't seem to be listening to the argument as she pressed a button on the container that held Android 16. The sound the button made when it was pressed made Dr. Gero turn around to face Android 18. "For the last time, do not release him!" And that was the last thing he said, as Android 17 ran him through with his hand and arm, though it was his hand that appeared on the other side of Gero. This action seemed to surprise Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Yes, even Vegeta showed surprise at this action. Trunks and Serenity on the other hand, just wanted to get rid of the Androids so everything could be taken care of. "What have you done? How dare you…" Dr. Gero said, in surprise, as Android 17 removed his hand from Gero. "Don't you know, I gave you life, and I can take it away!" That threat didn't do anything to stop Android 17 as he kicked Gero's head right off his body. The head flying and landing over by the door, right in front of Krillin.

"That does it!" The head said, as it stopped near Krillin, with Krillin rather surprised, and almost freaked out by it. "Now I am mad. The both of you are pieces of junk!"

Android 17 didn't seem to be bothered by that threat, as he jumped forward, and landed on the head, crushing it, destroying it.

"Did you see that?" Krillin asked, a bit surprised, from behind Tien. At some point, he must have moved when Android 17 came at the head to destroy it. "He squashed him like a bug, the guy that created him." And then, after a few moments of silence, Android 17 started to motion for him to come forward. "Ah, Vegeta, I think he wants to talk to you." Krillin suggested.

"You, with the shiny head, come here." Android 17 said, classifying what he wanted.

"M…Me?" Krillin said, surprised, pointing at himself. All he got for an answer was Android 17 nodding his head, yes. That answer made Krillin freak out a bit. "No way! Not me!"

"Don't be a coward!" Vegeta said, not liking the way Krillin was acting. "Go on, fight him."

"All by myself?" Krillin asked, not really wanting to do what Vegeta was suggesting he should do. "Come one, guys, we're in this together. I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders." That last one seemed to be something he muttered; as if it was the real reason he didn't want to do this.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotcha covered, Krillin." Tien said, trying to encourage him, by reassuring him that he had his back.

With that said, Krillin slowly moved from his spot behind Tien. Moving around him, to come and stand in the front. And as Krillin stood before Android 17, the Android suddenly stood, which spooked both Krillin and Tien a bit. Android 17 just smirked and walked away, back into the lab. This made Krillin heave a big sigh of relief.

"It looks like he just took pity on you, loser." Vegeta said, with a smirk. "That's too bad. You're so pathetic. Now he knows you're scared. Next time he won't show you any mercy at all."

"Open it." Android 17 said to Android 18, once he got over to the container that held Android 16.

"If they set that Android free, it will be the end of all of us!" Trunks said angrily, as he went Super Saiyan.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Serenity agreed, as she to, went Super Saiyan.

The next thing the two did, just proving that they were twins, powering up, as well as powering up an attack, at the same time. They couldn't let these two Androids get away with what they were about to do. But, this move the two from the future were about to do, ended up surprising the others, they didn't expect this at all. You could see there surprise on their faces as they turned to look at the two of them.

"Get down!" Krillin yelled, as the two unleashed their attack at the Androids.

The result of the two attacks being a rather huge explosion, who knows if the mountain, in which the lab resided, still existed.

I don't think that was to bad at all…17 pages long.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't get to use to chapters coming out quickly like this. I just happened to have my head stuck in DBZ. So much so, I ended up working ahead of myself a bit, with chapters 3 and 4.

And let me know how well I did with the fight scenes. I tend to suck at describing things as well as actually writing fighting.

Enjoy. ^^

**Chapter 4**

It would seem that all of them had managed to escape the explosion that was brought on by the two combined attacks.

"Hey, why don't you two give us little bit more warning the next time you do that." Krillin complained, as they all looked back at the mountain they were just in.

"Bad move." Vegeta grumbled, not liking what the two of them just did. "What did you two go and do that for?"

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, wondering what Vegeta could possible mean by that. Serenity was starting to wonder the same thing.

"Well, look down there." Vegeta stated, as if it were obvious.

"I don't understand." Trunks said, not really being able to see much through all the smoke created from the attacks. "I don't know how anyone could've survived that. That was my most intense blast."

"Same here." Serenity agreed, she put a lot into her attack as well.

"Looks like the two of you spoke to soon." Vegeta said, as the smoke started to clear enough to clearly see what Vegeta was pointing out. The Androids had survived, with one of them holding the container to the other Android the two wanted to release. This revelation surprised both Trunks and Serenity. "Now that's too bad. By doing that, the two of you just showed them how weak you are." They watched as the container was put on the ground. Though, Vegeta seemed to be watching with a smirk on his face. "Never let children do a man's job."

"No." Serenity quietly said, as the Androids opened the container.

"Oh no, they did it, they opened it." Krillin said, as the container door opened, but it would seem that the door was opening to slowly as the door to the container was kicked off. "Great, now we'll have to fight another one." They all continued to watch as the Android in the container opened his eyes and stepped out of the container and stood on the ground. "Ah, guys, he's big." Krillin pointed out the obvious in his surprise. "He's very big, and he's ugly too." It didn't take too long before the Androids started to take to the sky. "Hey, they're leaving!" Once again, Krillin was pointing out the obvious. "Good riddance." Once again, a big sigh of relief. "We're safe."

"But, where do you think they're going?" Tien asked, surprised that the three Androids left. "Should we follow them?"

"The direction that they went in, it means that they are not heading to South City." Piccolo pointed out. "That is in the other direction."

"I've got it!" Krillin suddenly shouted, just figuring something out. "They've gone after Goku! Don't you see? Dr. Gero's goal was to get back at Goku for destroying his Red Ribbon Army!"

"Yeah." Tien agreed. "But, do you think those Androids will still follow Dr. Gero's orders now?"

"I don't care where they went!" Vegeta said in frustration. "I'll track them down myself! They're cowards!" Then a smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "They left because they were afraid of me. And they should be." And with that thought in mind, Vegeta went Super Saiyan. Vegeta wasn't given much time to act much farther on what he wanted to do as Trunks flew up in front of him.

"No! Stop!" Trunks said, once he was in front of Vegeta. Serenity was a bit surprised when her brother took off to do so. "Stay here. Don't go after them!" Serenity saw what her brother was trying to do, and agreed with what he was doing.

"Please, be patient." Serenity said, going over to join her brother by Vegeta, "Just for a little while longer."

"The two of you expect me to wait for Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"Kakarrot?" Trunks questioned, both he and Serenity were a bit confused by the name that Vegeta used at first.

"I think he means Goku." Serenity stated, figuring that was what Vegeta was referring too.

"Yes, Goku, we need him for this battle!" Trunks pointed out. "We're only strong enough if we all stay together!"

"Sure, let's wait for Kakarrot." Vegeta said, with a laugh. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier if we all joined up with the Androids instead?" Then Vegeta's smirk turned into a rather evil look. "He's history. It is Kakarrot that I hate the most." This revelation angered both Trunks and Serenity a bit. "Now, both of you, get out of my way, before either of you get hurt!" But neither of them moved. "And let me finish them off, by myself, without Kakarrot!"

"You can't!" Trunks shouted in frustration, once again trying to reason with Vegeta. "If you face the Androids alone, you'll be killed for sure! You must listen to me, stay here!"

That smirk was once again back on Vegeta's face, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to listen to either Trunks or Serenity, as Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach rather hard, and as Serenity started to move to her brother, Vegeta back handed her, sending Serenity down to the ground below. This action seemed to surprise Krillin.

"Now stay out of my way!" Was all Vegeta said, as he took off, leaving them all behind. As Vegeta left, Trunks crumpled in on himself, holding his stomach, but he still managed to stay in the sky, unlike his sister, who was working on getting some of the rocks off of her from where she hit the ground.

"What was that all about?" Krillin asked, as Vegeta disappeared.

"Hey, are the two of you alright?" Tien asked, as he went to check on Serenity, while Krillin went to check on Trunks.

"I'm fine." Serenity said, trying to reassure Tien that she was fine, while moving the last rock off of herself.

"Are you ok?" Krillin asked, once he got to Trunks.

"Please, stop him." Trunks asked of Krillin, while still holding his stomach. "We have to wait until Goku gets better, or we're all doomed. We must wait. Please, go after him."

"But, Vegeta's long gone." Krillin pointed out. "We'll never catch up to him now. Darn it, I wish that Goku were here." That last part seemed to be an absent minded thought.

"But, the fact is that Goku isn't here right now." Serenity stated, as she joined them back in the sky, with Tien right behind her.

"I don't like this, but, we have to go after him." Trunks suggested.

"There's no time to waste!" Piccolo said, seeming to take command of their group. And with that said, they all took off in the direction that Vegeta previously went in.

After awhile of flying, they had finally caught up with Vegeta, and it would seem he had found the Androids, and had started a fight with them. It was obvious that Vegeta was fighting with the Androids, for when they got there, they got there just in time to see Android 18 send Vegeta straight into the cliff side nearby.

"Are you ok in there, Vegeta?" Trunks asked, just after he landed, right behind Android 18. The others landed just behind them, with Tien keeping watch of the other two Androids.

"Of course I am." Was Vegeta's reply, as he came out of the hole that was made in the cliff side. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good, he is alright." Serenity said, with a sigh. She wasn't too sure if she should've believed Vegeta when he said he was alright.

"Of course, that was just a lucky punch." Vegeta said with a laugh. He was acting as if his fight so far with Android 18 was nothing at all. "What are any of you doing here?" Vegeta had finally noticed that they had all followed him. "I told you I don't need your help, and I don't want it either!"

"Uh oh, Android 17 is heading this way." Tien warned them. That warning caused Krillin to turn and see for himself.

"It's time to get out of here." Trunks said, trying to reason with Vegeta again. "We should leave now and come back when Goku is better. Then we'll fight them."

"And besides, what would that pride of yours be worth if you're dead?" Serenity commented, adding in her two cents.

"Do the two of you want another beating?" Vegeta asked, he was starting to get more than annoyed with the two of them. "I would never run away from a fight! I'm staying. All of you better get out of my way!"

"You should listen to your two friends." Android 18 stated. "The two of them will be the ones that will have to clean you off of the highway."

"Are you kidding me? Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta said, still wanting to fight. "You want me to leave now, when we are just getting to know each other? Let's get one thing straight. I don't need the help of anyone! Not these Earthlings, not the Namek, and most of all, Kakarrot! I am the most powerful Saiyan who has ever lived! I fear no one. And especially not this Android!"

"A beautiful speech." Android 17 said, as he started to clap when he got near them. "I can see it now. You truly are a prince with the royal blood of a Saiyan."

"Stay out of this one Android." Vegeta said, referring to Android 17 to stay out of his fight. "I'll deal with you soon enough. Once I've finished with her."

"Well, I'd hate to deny you the opportunity to test your strength against 18." Android 17 casually said. "So, I'll make a deal with you. I'm willing to stand aside and let you fight, as long as you fight alone. But if any one of these friends of yours tries to assist you in any way, well, I'll be…forced…to step in."

"You don't have to worry about this group." Vegeta said, brushing off any concerns the Androids would have about interruptions. "They're a bunch of cowards. They won't risk their lives for me."

"Then, you agree?" Android 17 asked.

"Yes." Vegeta answered. "I agree."

"Then, shall we continue?" Android 18 asked.

"Bring it on." Vegeta answered, ready to get their fight back on track.

"As you wish." Android 18 said, heading straight for Vegeta, aiming a punch at his face, which hit, sending Vegeta back a bit into the sky. This officially got their fight going again.

Vegeta righted himself as he came close to the cliff side nearby, pushing off of the cliff; he headed straight for Android 18, head butting her in the stomach. While she was temporarily immobilized by the attack, he quickly came up to her side, putting his hands together to make a bigger fist; he hit her on her back, sending her into the nearby cliff. And while Android 18 was too busy with getting out of the rubble created by her impact with the cliff side, Vegeta charged up an energy attack, and fired upon the Android, which she didn't see coming, and was hit by it. Before any of the smoke from his attack could really clear out, Vegeta headed down to where he knew the Android was when he attacked. By the time he reached the spot, most of the smoke was gone. And Android 18 was still standing when he landed.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta said with a snicker. "You look a bit ruffled."

"Yes, well, looks aren't everything." Android 18 said, as she took off what was left of the jacket she was wearing. "You fight quite well for such a little man. It's impressive, even if you are a Saiyan."

"I know." Vegeta agreed, taking it as a complement. "There are very few willing to train as intensely as I did to achieve this kind of power."

"How sad, to work so hard for so little." Android 18 commented, as she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"What was that?" Vegeta shouted angrily, he did not like what he just heard.

With that anger present, he moved forward fast, and tried to kick the Android before him, but she blocked his kick with her arm. Not too long after that, a fight of punching and kicking ensued, with every hit being blocked on both sides, with dust and little bits of rock flying everywhere from their fast movements.

"What's going on?" Krillin asked, after awhile of watching the fight. "I can't see a thing." Apparently the dust flying around was too much for Krillin to see anything.

"That's it!" Tien cheered Vegeta on, as if he could hear him. "You go get her!"

"Who knew Vegeta was so strong." Serenity commented aloud, voicing her thoughts.

"My thoughts exactly." Trunks agreed, thinking along the same lines as his sister.

"He's done for." Piccolo stated, not to long after the two from the future spoke. "He can't win." Of course, this statement caught the attention of Trunks, Serenity, Krillin, and Tien. "Look, and watch." They did as he said, and turned back to watching the fight. "She is making him burn up all his energy, and then she is going to attack him." And they watched, as Vegeta continued to punch and kick, with the Android blocking every hit. While Piccolo continued with is explanation. "Every move takes its toll. Vegeta is getting weaker, while the Android still stays strong."

Finally, hits were starting to land. Vegeta tried another punch, which was blocked. The Android followed that up with actually succeeding in sweeping Vegeta's legs out from under him. She tried to kick him as he was heading for the ground, but Vegeta caught himself on the way to the ground and back flipped out of the way, successfully avoiding her kick. She tried to attack him again by following him to try and punch Vegeta, but he avoided that attack too. But her second punch hit him in the face. After stumbling back a bit, to get away from the Android and to regain his balance, Vegeta charged forward, trying to punch the Android, but his attack was blocked. As well as a second punch from Vegeta was blocked. Now the Android was holding both of Vegeta's fists. She used this to her advantage by kneeing him in the stomach. Then, she punched Vegeta in the face, while he was still reeling from getting hit in the gut. That punch ended up sending him crashing into a bolder, which broke into pieces upon impact.

"It's time to put an end to this game, don't you think?" Android 18 said, as she calmly walked up to where Vegeta had crash landed.

That comment angered Vegeta, as he charged forward again. Vegeta tried to kick her in the legs, but she avoided the attack by jumping up out of the way. Vegeta turned around to look for the Android, just in time to have her kick him in the face. This time, Vegeta didn't get sent flying from the attack; instead he staggered a bit, trying to regain his balance. Unfortunately, Vegeta noticed the Android coming at him to late, as Android 18 kicked him in the arm, rather hard, making it look as if she just broke his arm. And Vegeta's arm did hang there like it was broken, his arm looked like it was twisting in a direction it really shouldn't be.

"No!" Both Trunks and Serenity shouted, when they saw that Vegeta's arm was probably broken.

They all continued to watch as Vegeta staggered a bit away from the Android, before he fell to his knees. It didn't take long before Vegeta started to yell, though, it wasn't sure if it was from the pain of a broken arm, or from frustration.

"Father!" Trunks and Serenity yelled, both of them turning Super Saiyan, taking to the air and heading down to where Vegeta was. It would seem that they took this as, Vegeta was in trouble, and needed help. After all, the two of them didn't want anything to happen to their father, this time around.

"No, don't!" Piccolo said, when the two of them suddenly up and left like that. There was no way he could get them to stop when they did that. "Idiots."

The two from the future weren't exactly going to Vegeta when they headed in that direction, instead, the two were on the attack, heading straight for Android 18. Trunks a bit ahead of Serenity, took his sword out of its sheath, ready to attack the Android with it. Serenity was right behind her brother, ready to attack Android 18 once her brother did so with his sword. But the two stopped dead in their tracks, when the Android not only blocked Trunks' attack, but also greatly damaging his sword. The two of them were greatly surprised and shocked by this. They didn't think that sword could break like that. The two of them were so shocked, that neither of them noticed that Android 17 was coming up behind them. Android 17 put his hands together to make one fist and backhanded Serenity in the back, which made her crash into her brother, sending both of them to the ground in a heap, as well as knocking Trunks' sword out of his hand when his sister crashed into him.

Not being able to stand back and watch anymore, Piccolo and Tien took off after Android 17 once he struck down Trunks and Serenity. Piccolo was the first to try and take on Android 17, but with one kick, Android 17 was able to knock Piccolo out of the way. Tien was the next one to try his luck, but his punch was avoided, as Android 17 just moved out of the way. Android 17 then came up behind Tien, putting him in a headlock.

Vegeta watched for a bit, before he decided to get back into the battle, taking to the sky. But Vegeta didn't get very far, as Android 18 grabbed him by the foot, preventing him from going anywhere.

"You should've kept your little friends out of this, Vegeta." Android 18 stated, as she held onto Vegeta's foot.

And just as she was talking, Trunks and Serenity were now just making it back onto their feet, after being knocked to the ground like they were. The two tried to attack Android 18 to help Vegeta, but they didn't get too far, as Android 18 threw Vegeta at them. The two weren't expecting that to happen, and once again, they were on the ground after having Vegeta crash into them. Trunks and Serenity lost their hold on being Super Saiyan not to long after hitting the ground, and losing consciousness.

Krillin continued to watch everything unfold, not wanting to get into this fight. He was rather shocked by how things were going, and rather glued to where he stood. "This is not good." Krillin mumbled, as he watched. And that's when he noticed, that Android 16 was just standing not too far off from him, just staring into the sky. "What's he doing over there?" Krillin wondered aloud. "Why isn't he fighting with the others? He's just standing there, like some kind of statue." That's when Android 16 looked over at Krillin and gave him a small smile. Which effectively creeped Krillin out, but only for a moment, he calmed back down when he realized that the Android wasn't going to do anything, especially when the Android just returned to staring at what he was looking at before.

While Krillin was watching Android 16, Piccolo got back up off the ground. When he turned to look around, he noticed that Trunks and Serenity were out, and Vegeta was just laying there on the ground, even though he was still Super Saiyan. While Android 18 just seemed to be standing there watching the three of them. Then Piccolo looked up and saw that Android 17 had Tien in a headlock. Quickly making up his mind, he headed up into the sky to help out Tien.

Android 17 saw Piccolo heading for him, and simply let go of Tien, letting him fall to the ground. The Android merely dodged the grab that Piccolo just made for him. When that didn't work, Piccolo turned back around to try and punch Android 17, but that too, was avoided. The Android came up from under Piccolo and punched him rather hard in the gut. That pretty much immobilized Piccolo, as he was left to fall to the ground.

"Oh no, Piccolo." Krillin said, in disbelief, as he finally turned back to the fight that was going on, at least, what was left of the fight.

A few moments after Piccolo hit the ground, Vegeta sprung back up, ready to continue his fight. He fired an energy attack at Android 18, which she effectively avoided by jumping over it. She followed up that attack by elbowing Vegeta in the face. That sent him back down to the ground. He didn't get very far in picking himself back up, as Android 18's knee hit his face. This time she didn't wait for him to hit the ground after she sent him flying back from her attack. She followed after him, and once he did land on the ground again, she landed right on his back, putting all of her weight into it. She then jumped off of him to stand next to where he was laying on the ground. But that didn't keep Vegeta down for long, as he tried to, slowly, get back to his feet. He only made it to his hands and knees when Android 18 came over and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to land on his back.

"What's it going to take to get through to you, Vegeta?" Android 18 asked, sounding as if she was done fighting with him, as if she were bored with it now. "You've been beaten." And to prove her point of just how beaten Vegeta was, she walked over and stepped on his other arm, as if she was trying to break that one too. Not too long after that, Vegeta lost his hold on his Super Saiyan state.

"How curious." Android 17 said, as he came nearby, close enough for Android 18 to hear him. "Vegeta's hair changed color again."

"Yes." Android 18 agreed, looking back at Vegeta. "And that strange glow has faded too. It's the same with the other two as well. Though, the girl is still blond, it's a different shade of blond. I don't have files on either of them."

"Neither do I." Android 17 agreed.

"I wonder who those two are." Android 18 absently wondered, not really caring if she got an answer or not.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Android 17 said, brushing the whole thing aside, as if it were nothing. "Who ever the two of them are, they are no threat to us."

Now that Krillin was the only one left of the group, he was starting to panic a bit. "Oh no." Krillin said, while backing up a bit, hoping to stay hidden and not attract the attention of the Androids. "Great, I'm on my own now. Maybe if I stay quiet, they won't notice me." Unfortunately for Krillin, the two Androids chose that precise moment to turn back around and look at him. Krillin's panic started to set back in, as the two Androids flew back up to where they were before the fight, to where Krillin was.

"You look scared." Android 17 calmly stated, pointing out the obvious. "Just relax. You are not the one we are looking for. We want Goku." And then another thought accrued to him, sort of like an afterthought. "Oh, and your friends are still alive, you might want to give them those Senzu…what are they called again? Anyway, you might want to give them to your friends, that is, if you want to keep them alive." Krillin seemed to be rather surprised by this, almost like he didn't think the Androids would know about those. "This one seems to be at a loss for words. Goodbye then." Since it seemed that they wouldn't have to deal with Krillin too, Android 17 turned around to face Android 18. "Come on, let's go. Let's go find Goku." The two Androids started to walk away, heading over to where Android 16 was standing.

"And just why didn't you ask him where Goku is?" Android 18 asked, as they walked away.

"Don't be ridiculous." Android 17 answered. "Sure we could force him to tell us easily enough, but then we wouldn't get to have the fun of finding Goku ourselves."

"I see." Android 18 said, still looking like she didn't quite understand that logic, but she pushed it from her mind easily enough, as they continued to walk away.

"Those cold hearted machines, how can they be so calm?" Krillin voiced his thoughts, even though there was no one left of the group to really answer him. Krillin watched them as they walked right up to Android 16, and seemed to be just talking, without a care in the world. This just seemed to surprise Krillin even more. "I guess it's up to me." It would seem that Krillin had come to some kind of decision while he stood there watching the Androids. "If they find Goku…" Krillin trailed off, not really wanting to complete that thought. "No, stop!" Krillin said, as he ran up to the Androids, just as the Androids were about to leave.

"And…what do you want now?" Android 17 asked, in a voice that sounded like he wasn't happy with the interruption.

"You guys leave Goku alone!" Krillin said, putting on a brave face. "Goku hasn't done anything to you, so why would you be after him?"

"16 has been programmed to kill Goku." Android 17 simply answered. "So that's what we're going to do."

"Why?" Krillin asked, still trying to reason with them. "You don't have to do that."

"We're only following Dr. Gero's master plan." Android 17 answered, as if that was obvious.

"Just listen to yourselves. Didn't you forget, you guys killed Dr. Gero, he's gone now!" Krillin pointed out, hoping to get them to change their minds.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about that." Android 17 agreed with the fact that Dr. Gero was dead. "But this is a game."

"What…do you mean 'a game'?" Krillin asked, confused by what he was referring too. "Is that all this is to you, a game?"

"That's right." Android 17 answered. "And finding Goku is a part of the game. That's the reason I didn't ask you where he was."

"What if I asked you to stop?" Krillin asked, he just had to hope that something would work, to get them to rethink what they were doing. "Would something like that be any use?" Silence reigned for awhile, the three Androids just staring at him, and Krillin just looking at them, hoping something like this would work.

"No, I am programmed to kill Goku." Android 16 answered.

"There ya go." Android 17 said, as if that explained everything. "Now if you'll excuse us. We've got work to do." Krillin seemed as if he was at a loss as to what to do next, looking as if he were trying to think of something else he could try. "Stop worrying about Goku. You should take care of your other friends first."

Just as he finished talking, Android 18 started to walk up to Krillin. This made Krillin start to panic again as she came right up to him. What ended up surprising him, was the fact that she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. Bye." Android 18 said, as she turned back around and started to leave. The other two Androids started to leave once she got back to them. The Androids ended up leaving a very shocked and surprised Krillin as they left, taking to the sky.

Krillin continued to watch the Androids leave, until he couldn't see them any more in the sky. Not too long after he couldn't see them anymore, a thought hit him. "Oh, that's right; I need to give everyone a Senzu Bean." Krillin said, looking back down at everyone that had fought with the Androids. With that thought in mind, he headed down to help them out. "Let's see now…" Krillin said to himself, as he got the bag out that had the Senzu Beans in it. "I should have six beans left." He took the beans he had left out of the bag and started to count them. "There's enough for everybody to have one." Krillin looked up from the beans in his hand, and headed over to Tien first. Once there, Krillin flipped Tien over so he was lying on his back. "Hey, Tien, can you hear me?" Krillin said, trying to get some kind of reaction out of Tien. "Here, have a Senzu Bean." Krillin gave the bean to Tien, which Tien ate once he noticed it was there. Krillin went to Piccolo next, giving a bean to him too. Then to Trunks and Serenity. Krillin looked over at Vegeta, seeming to debate if he should give one to him too or not. "I guess I should give one to Vegeta too." As Krillin was taking care of Vegeta, the others were coming around and getting up off the ground. Trunks took some time to pick up his sword and checking out the damage to it, with Serenity taking a look at his sword too. After awhile, he put it away in its sheath.

"What!" Piccolo shouted, once Krillin told everyone what happened, after they had all recovered, thanks to the Senzu Beans. "You mean they even knew about the Senzu Beans?"

"I don't get it. They knew everything about us." Tien said, trying to understand what was going on. "Why didn't they just kill us off?"

"Good question." Piccolo agreed, also wondering the same thing.

"Those two, they could've just squashed us like flies." Tien said, trying to work out what had happened aloud. "They were just toying with us."

"Of course they are." Piccolo said, the same realization coming to him too. "We all underestimated their strength. Which was a mistake! But we can't afford to make any more. The Androids may not be so forgiving next time."

Just then, Vegeta took off into the sky. It would seem he was in a hurry or something. Naturally, it caught everyone's attention.

"Vegeta!" Krillin called out to him, hoping to get his attention.

Since it was obvious that Vegeta didn't hear Krillin call out to him, Trunks and Serenity moved to go after him.

"Trunks, Serenity, don't go after him." Piccolo said, getting the two to stop after they took a few steps from the group, just about to head into the air. What Piccolo said, got their immediate attention. "Leave him alone." The two of them turned back around to face the group. "Ever since Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, his ego has been out of control. Honestly, what I think that Android hurt the most today, was his pride. He is very ashamed of his defeat."

"I know how he feels." Tien said, somewhat understanding how Vegeta must be feeling. "He worked so hard, we all did, but they were still stronger than all of us put together."

"No, Tien." Krillin disagreed, at least with the idea of using all their strength together. "I'm sorry, I should've been fighting alongside you guys, but I was just too scared."

"Don't worry about it." Piccolo said, he didn't seem to think that even with Krillin helping out would make much of a difference. "Trunks and Serenity are Super Saiyans, and it only took one punch from those Androids to take them out of the fight. Even if you joined us, Krillin, we would not have won today."

"Man, I wish Goku was here." Krillin said, in frustration.

"You were able to take out Freeza single handedly." Tien said, turning his attention to Trunks. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. Yet, those Androids tossed you aside like you were nothing." Tien then turned his attention back to the rest of the group. "Goku is strong, but in all honestly, I don't see how he can be that much stronger than Trunks or Vegeta. And if that's the case, there's no way to beat them, even with Goku's help!" Tien practically yelled the last part, and right in Krillin's face, which made him jump back a bit.

"I don't get it. It's strange. These Androids are much stronger than the ones we've fought in our time." Trunks admitted, referring to himself and his sister.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Serenity agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Piccolo asked, the two from the future now had the attention of the group.

"The Androids that we've fought were stronger than us, but not this much." Trunks answered.

"In our time, we can at least hold our own against the Androids." Serenity added.

"Then we really are out of luck." Tien said, not seeing any hope against the Androids. "What should we do?"

"The four of you, go to Goku's and move him someplace safe." Piccolo said, taking charge once again. "He'll be able to join you once he's well. It's obvious that we're going to need all the help we can get to defeat these Androids."

"Good idea." Krillin agreed, and then a thought hit him. "But, Piccolo, what are you going to be doing?"

It took a couple of seconds before Piccolo actually answered. "I don't know." Piccolo said, while looking up at the sky.

"Um, Piccolo, what's with that expression on your face?" Krillin asked, not too sure if the look on Piccolo's face was a good thing or a bad thing. "You have some kind of plan, right? You can tell us what it is, we're all friends here."

"Friends?" Piccolo questioned, he didn't seem at all impressed with the idea. "When did I ever become friends with any of you!" Piccolo shouted, that took Tien and Krillin by surprise. Though, they didn't have much time to be surprised, as Piccolo charged up an energy attack and fired it at them. Krillin and Tien avoided it without having to really try, since it just passed right between them. Trunks and Serenity on the other hand, had to jump up and out of the way to avoid it, because the attack landed right where they were standing. Right after he did that attack, he took to the sky.

"Piccolo, what do you think you're doing?" Krillin asked, wondering why he would go and do something like that.

"I'm leaving, and if anyone tries to follow me will be sorry!" Piccolo said, as way of explanation. "After all, I'm just using all of you to take over the world." And with that said, he was gone, flying off and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Serenity asked, as they all watched Piccolo fly out of sight.

"That's right, I'd completely forgotten." Tien said, as he remembered what Piccolo use to be like in the past. "The last time I've seen Piccolo act like that was back in the old days, when he was trying to kill Goku and take over the world." Then a thought hit him. "Don't tell me that Piccolo is still planning on taking over the world."

"Don't worry, Tien." Krillin calmly said, he didn't seem worried in the least. "I think that all this talk about 'taking over the world' is just a ploy. I don't think he means it." That seemed to calm Tien down. "He's just like Goku and Vegeta. I'm sure all he thinks about is being stronger than anyone else." Then he looked back in the direction that Piccolo took off in. "This is one fight we cannot afford to lose. If we really want to beat these Androids, it's going to take everything that we've got. Piccolo is just doing what he thinks he has to do to win. Therefore, he's flown off to take the very last measure left in his reserve." And then, his serious expression was gone, as he turned back to them. "I wouldn't worry though, he'll be ok."

"Krillin, what do you mean 'he'll be ok'?" Tien asked, a bit confused. "What is this last measure you're talking about?"

"You saw Piccolo fly off in that direction." Krillin said, pointing in the direction that Piccolo took off in. "Try and guess where you think he's going."

"In that direction?" Tien asked, now looking in the direction that Krillin was pointing. "Nothing seems to come to mind. Is it somewhere that I know of?" Then Tien looked back at Krillin, who seemed to have a smile on his face now. "Come on, tell me where he went."

"To Kami's place." Krillin answered, as if that explained everything.

"To Kami's place?" Tien questioned, a bit surprised and confused by the answer.

"Piccolo and Kami are one and the same." Krillin explained, as he turned fully around to them, as well as coming a little closer to the group. "I thought everyone already knew." Krillin bushed that absent thought away and continued with his explanation. "Anyway, Piccolo is the embodiment of all the negative energy that's inside of Kami. They were once one being, but split in two. That's why they will always share a common bond." Then Krillin got a thoughtful look on his face, as he remembered something. "I remember the Grand-Elder, back on Namek, telling me something. He said if Kami and Piccolo hadn't split up, they could have stood up to even a Saiyan." Krillin paused a moment to see if the three of them were getting what he was getting at. But when no one seemed to do anything, he continued to make his point. "What I'm saying is, I think Piccolo has gone to Kami's place to join with Kami and become one being again."

"Really?" Tien asked, a bit surprised at the idea of something like that could be possible.

"If those two unite again into one being, they'll become the ultimate Namek Warrior." Krillin explained, starting to get a bit excited. "And Piccolo is the strongest he's ever been before. So, together, they'll be an unstoppable force!" Krillin still wasn't getting the reaction he wanted from all of this, so he continued to explain. "Look, you know what a Super Saiyan is…so, when Piccolo and Kami join together again, they will become a Super Namek!"

"A Super Namek, huh?" Tien said, looking thoughtful and happy at the prospect of it. "We could sure use that." But then a thought hit him. "Wait a minute. If they unite, Kami will disappear, won't that mean the Dragon Balls will too?"

"Yeah, that's probably true." Krillin admitted. "But, it's no better if Piccolo was killed by the Androids, or if Kami was killed, the Dragon Balls would be gone anyway." Tien didn't seem to like the idea of the Dragon Balls being gone. "Think about it, there's no other way to defeat these Androids on our own. If Piccolo is thinking of uniting with Kami, he must be desperate, and he figures that this is our last chance to get out of this mess." Krillin paused for a moment, before talking again. "It's too bad, Piccolo and Kami really don't get along."

"Our fath…I mean, Vegeta, we can't forget about him." Trunks said, wondering what their father could be up to as well.

"There's no reason for the two of you to hide it anymore, Trunks." Krillin said, turning to look at Trunks. "We all know about Bulma and Vegeta, and the fact that they had twin babies, and those twin babies are the both of you. The two of you are their son and daughter, right?" This revelation surprised both Trunks and Serenity. "I guess Vegeta is the only one who doesn't know.

"We kept this a secret. I'm sorry." Trunks said.

"The reason we kept it secret, is that we didn't want to run the risk of us never being born, or to change time in some way that would affect us." Serenity explained. "I'm sorry if this inconvenienced any of you in any way."

"The two of you don't need to apologize." Tien said, trying to sound reassuring. Then he looked off into the sky. "As for Vegeta, I'm sure he'll come back once he cools off a bit. I know he's too proud to run away from a fight. He's pretty much the incarnation of pride itself. He just needs some time to work some things out for himself. Like some kind of new finishing move. Then I'm sure he'll be back, stronger than he ever was."

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

All of this made Trunks and Serenity smile. And it was after that little talk that everyone decided to get going, and took off into the sky and headed to Goku's house. Silence seemed to reign as they flew. Krillin was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey, Trunks, maybe you can tell me something." Krillin said, he had effectively gained everyone's attention. "That medicine you gave Goku, how long will it take before it makes him well?"

"In Goku's case, I say it'll take about ten days." Trunks answered, then turned to his sister, who was flying next to him. "Does that sound about right to you?"

"I think so." Serenity agreed. "I think mother said something along those lines."

"Ten days, huh?" Krillin questioned, thinking it over for a moment. "I think we should be able to manage in keeping him hidden for ten days."

"Yeah, no problem." Tien agreed. "We can do it, one way or another."

"Of course, there's no guarantee that we'll be able to beat those Androids once Goku gets well." Krillin pointed out, pausing for a moment, waiting to see if anyone else had something to say. When no one spoke, he continued. "But as long as we can manage to stay a couple of steps ahead of them, we just might have a chance." Then a thought hit him. "Though, I suppose we're lucky that those Androids don't seem to have any kind of way or device that can track our power."

"Right." Both Trunks and Serenity nodded in agreement.

Silence once again fell upon the group as they flew. No one spoke for quite some time, all of them mulling over what they had previously talked about. That is, until Tien decided to break that silence.

"Hey, Krillin." Tien said, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm going to go and pick up Chaozu, so we can get back to training."

"You sure?" Krillin asked, wondering if that was a good idea or not.

"As soon as things get bad again, we'll be there to help." Tien assured. "Though, I'm not too sure how much good it will do, but anything to help…"

"Ok." Krillin agreed. "While you do that, we'll go and take Goku to Master Roshi's place. That should buy us all a bit more time."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Tien nodded in agreement. "Just, be careful."

"We will." Krillin said. Then Tien left, heading in a different direction, off to their left. "Good luck, Tien." After shouting that out as Tien left, Krillin got a bit softer and quieter as he continued to speak, but it was still loud enough for Trunks and Serenity to hear him. "We'll, need it. That's for sure."

"I don't know why history has changed so much." Trunks said, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that so much has changed from what he knew. "The Androids we've fought in the future weren't as powerful as the ones here, and now there's more than two of them."

"Ya know, there is a reason I called you a dimension hopper, brother dear." Serenity said, off handedly.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Trunks asked.

"Timeline shifting mean anything to you?" Serenity asked back.

"It doesn't matter now." Krillin said, breaking up the impending argument before it could really start. "The only thing I know is the reality that I'm stuck in."

With that thought in mind, they continued to fly to Goku's house in silence once more. After awhile, Krillin noticed something in the distance.

"There it is." Krillin said, seeing their destination in the distance. "That's Goku's house."

They flew down in silence, and landed just before the house. Krillin still leading the way as they walked up to the house.

"Hold on." Krillin said, stopping, and coming out of his thoughts. "Trunks, Serenity, I have just one question." That made the two stop in their tracks, a few steps ahead of Krillin. "The Androids…are they…really this terrible as the two of you say they are?"

"They're ruthless and cold-blooded." Trunks answered. "I've told you that before, Krillin."

"At least, in our time." Serenity added. "Why do you ask?" She was wondering what brought this up.

"Um…well…I was just thinking it'd be great for us if…well…they weren't…" Krillin said, seeming to panic. But he was thinking about this because of the kiss that Android 18 gave him.

"I think you're better off not entertaining such ideas." Trunks said, thinking that such an idea wasn't possible.

"Let's not get our hopes up to high, alright?" Serenity added.

"Y…yeah, I know that." Krillin said, that somewhat panic was back again. "I was just thinking, that's all." Then he walked up to the door to the house, he seemed to pause for a moment before he knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for the door to open. Unfortunately for Krillin, the door opened so fast, that it hit him when it was opened.

"Is that you, Gohan!" An enthusiastic woman said, opening the door. Then she saw who it was that knocked on her door, and that made her somewhat disappointed. "Oh, it's you, Krillin." It was obvious she was expecting someone else.

"Nice to see you too, Chi-Chi." Krillin said, while holding onto his abused head. It would seem, that the door hit him on the head. "That hurt."

"Well, say hello." Krillin said quietly to Trunks and Serenity, so only the two of them could hear him. "This is Goku's wife."

"Oh." Trunks said, a bit surprised, then bowed in way of greeting. "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you." Serenity said, also bowing in greeting.

"Who are the two of you?" Chi-Chi asked, a bit surprised to see the two there.

"Krillin!" Yamcha said, from behind Chi-Chi, at first surprised to see him, but then grew excited to see him. "I'm glad you made it here safe! I've been worried."

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked, getting down to business.

"He's ok." Yamcha answered. "He's sleeping right now." Just then, Yamcha noticed who was with Krillin. "Hey, you're the one from the future. So, who's your friend?" Yamcha just now notice the girl that was with them.

"She's my sister." Trunks simply answered.

"No kidding." Yamcha said, a bit surprised. "So, you're from the future too?"

"Yes." Serenity simply answered, as if it should've been obvious.

"So, if you guys are here, then you must have defeated the Androids, right?" Yamcha asked, he seemed rather hopeful, hoping that he guessed right. The question though, took the three of them aback a bit.

"N…no." Trunks answered.

"Sorry." Serenity apologized; she really wished he didn't get his hopes up like that. She hated being the bearer of bad news, and crushing peoples hopes like that.

"I can't explain now, but we have to evacuate this place and move Goku to Master Roshi's place, as soon as possible." Krillin explained.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked, a bit confused.

"We're dealing with three new Androids that are even more powerful." Krillin answered. "And they're heading this way."

"What?" Yamcha said, completely shocked and surprised by the revelation. "Does that mean we can't stop them!"

"We don't know." Serenity spoke up, gaining Yamcha's attention. "All we can do right now is to make sure they don't get to Goku."

"Right." Yamcha agreed.

With that said, they all hurried around the house to pack what needed to be taken along with them. Once everything was packed, a capsule was picked for transportation. Which seemed to be some kind of van type, that can either drive on the ground or fly in the air, though it could've been part plane with the plane wings and the jet-like engines on the wings. Since now they had a mode of transportation, they started to load everything that was packed into it. Trunks was given the bedding, that they would use for Goku to lay on, into their transport. Yamcha and Krillin were carrying Goku. Serenity was helping Chi-Chi carry anything else that Chi-Chi had packed.

"Be careful with him." Chi-Chi said to Yamcha and Krillin, as she and Serenity came out of the house.

"So, these new Androids, are they really that strong?" Yamcha asked, as he and Krillin carried Goku into their transport.

"Yeah." Krillin answered. "And the word 'strong' doesn't even begin to describe it."

While the two of them were carrying Goku in, Trunks had already set up the bedding for them, as they laid Goku on it. Once Goku was on the bedding, Trunks put the blanket that he had in his hands over him.

"Now we just have to wait for Gohan to get here." Krillin said, as Trunks just finished with the blanket.

"He took Bulma home, didn't he?" Yamcha asked.

Unfortunately, no one was able to answer him, and Chi-Chi yelled out, rather happy about something.

"Look, Gohan's back!" Chi-Chi happily yelled out, as she was looking into the sky. That got Yamcha's and Krillin's attention, as they came to see for themselves. And, indeed, it was Gohan, as he came in for a landing.

"What's going on?'' Gohan asked, as he looked around. "Why is everyone here?" Just then he was attacked by his mother, giving him a hug. But, just before she did that, she tossed what she was holding, so she could use her hands to hug her son. Since Serenity was standing near Chi-Chi, she caught what Chi-Chi was previously carrying.

"Oh, thank goodness." Chi-Chi said, hugging her son closely. "I'm so glad your home!"

"D…did something happen?" Gohan was finally able to ask, as he shifted himself enough to actually speak around his mother, who seemed wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

"There's no time to talk right now, I'll explain it to you on the way." Krillin answered. "Just hurry and get on the plane."

And just to prove Krillin's point, Serenity took what she was carrying and what Chi-Chi was previously carrying, and headed to the transport and bringing her load inside to put with everything else they had packed. Gohan got the point, and finally got his mother to let go so they could get going. As they left, and on their way to Master Roshi's house, as promised, Krillin explained to Gohan what was going on.

"So, to the Androids, all of this is just some kind of game." Krillin said, just finishing up his explanation. "And that game will be over once they kill Goku."

"Are they really that powerful?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Krillin answered. "They're even more powerful than the Androids Trunks told us about." That caused Gohan to look over at Trunks.

"But, I thought those were the Androids Trunks warned us about." Yamcha commented, from his place in the drivers seat.

"No." Krillin answered. "They're different somehow."

Just then, Chi-Chi screamed, which gained everyone's attention. They were all wondering what was wrong.

"Oh no…" Chi-Chi mumbled, as she went to the stuff they had packed, opening one of them, and rummaged through, trying to find what she was looking for. "All this time has been ticking away as we've been sitting here. What was I thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, as he crawled a little closer to where his mother was. Gohan's answer was a pile of books that his mother placed in front of him, with a pencil that rolled right off the stack when the stack of books was placed on the floor.

"It's time to hit those books, Gohan." Chi-Chi said, with a 'no nonsense' look on her face.

"But…at a time like this?" Gohan asked, thinking that they didn't really have the time for studying at the moment.

"Nothing of that matters right now." Chi-Chi stated, not wanting to hear any excuses. "Studying is what's important!"

"You're really something else, Chi-Chi." Krillin said, as he sat down.

"So, what do we do now?" Yamcha asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"Beats me, Yamcha." Krillin admitted, not too sure what the next step would be, other than just keeping Goku away from the Androids. "I'm all out of ideas."

"Well, maybe there's something I could do to help." Trunks said, catching everyone's attention, but Chi-Chi made Gohan turn back to the book in front of him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Serenity asked of her brother.

"Well, I could travel to the past in my time machine, and destroy the Androids before Dr. Gero has a chance to activate them. It shouldn't be that hard, now that I know where his lab is." Trunks suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Yamcha said, seeming to be a bit excited by the idea.

"Does it even have enough energy to even do that?" Serenity asked, doubting that it even did.

"I remember Goku saying something like that." Krillin spoke up. "Something along the lines, that it takes a long time to store up enough energy for a round trip. Even if you do go further into the past, would you be able to get back?"

"I don't know." Trunks admitted.

"I didn't think so." Serenity said, convinced that she made her point.

"Hey, I was thinking." Gohan said, turning his attention back to Trunks. "If Trunks goes back a little further into the past to destroy the Androids before Dr. Gero wakes them up, what would happen to the Androids here in this time?" That question got Trunks' and Serenity's attention. "Would they just suddenly disappear?" Gohan just barely got that last question out, as his mother turn him back around to face his book.

"Gohan, that's none of your business." Chi-Chi stated. "You should be studying like a good boy."

"No, he's right!" Trunks said, something just accruing to him. "How could have I forgotten." Now Krillin was curious as to what was going on. "If I were to go into the past and destroy the Androids before they were activated, I would only be able to save the future of that world, of that time. But, in this time, I can't change anything that they've already done after they were activated. Which means, there's really no point for me to be going further back in time."

"Now he finally gets it." Serenity quietly commented. "Dimension hopper."

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" Trunks asked his sister.

"Nope." Serenity answered. She seemed to be rather happy about that.

"Um…could you translate that into English?" Krillin asked, not really following what Trunks had just explained.

"Basically, it means, that whatever we do in this time, nothing changes in our own time." Serenity explained. "In our time, there are still only two Androids, and Goku and the others are still dead. Nothing changed in our time. And yet, in this time, Goku is alive, and there are three Androids. That's because this time and our own time are two different timelines." Then she turned to look at her brother. "It's why I've been calling him a dimension hopper."

"So, let me get this straight." Krillin said, halting Serenity from saying anything else. "What the two of you are saying is, even if Goku defeats the Androids in our world, they would still be live in your world, in the future."

"That pretty much sums it up." Serenity agreed with what Krillin said.

"Boy, that sounds like some kind of parallel universe or something." Krillin absently commented.

"That's because, that's exactly what it is." Serenity said, glad that they all finally understood.

"Hey, Serenity." Krillin said, gaining Serenity's attention. "I take it, since you keep calling Trunks a dimension hopper, that you knew already what was going on."

"Basically." Serenity answered.

"How?" Krillin asked, wondering how she could know when her brother didn't really understand what was going on.

"I really didn't figure it out until the timeline being split was mentioned." Serenity started to explain, then she pulled something from under her collar, that she had around her neck. It looked like some kind of necklace, with some kind of key on it. "This is how I followed my brother."

"It's also where mother got the idea for the time machine." Trunks added.

"Yeah." Serenity agreed, then continued with her explanation. "I first noticed something was wrong when it was a bit harder than it should've been to follow Trunks into the past."

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"It's called the Time Key." Serenity answered. "It allows me to travel through time."

"Kind of like Trunks' time machine." Yamcha said, now just making the connection.

"Yes." Serenity agreed. "But the difference between the time machine and the Time Key, is that the Time Key is suppose to be used only for traveling through time in only one timeline, not skipping to a different timeline entirely. When it was a bit difficult to follow Trunks, is when I realized that he didn't end up in the past of our own timeline. Which is why…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Trunks said, cutting his sister off. "You don't need to keep pointing it out."

"So, if that's the case, why would the either of you bother to come back here in the first place?" Yamcha asked. "After all, the two of you just said you can't change anything."

"It's because of mom." Serenity simply answered, lying down on the floor, barely suppressing a sigh, remembering the reasoning for this.

"It was our mother's idea to send me back into the past." Trunks explained, standing up and looking out the window. "She didn't think there was any more we could do to help the people in our world. But she knew there were other's we could help."

"She thought that if we fight with Goku against the Androids, that maybe we could find a weakness in them." Serenity added, still lying on the floor. "That way, then maybe we could help the people that were left in our own time."

"So, I agreed with our mother, that I would travel back in time." Trunks continued his explanation. Trunks ended up trailing off in his explanation, as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Trunks." Krillin said, trying to snap Trunks back to reality. But it didn't seem to work, so he tried a little bit louder. "Trunks!" It still didn't seem to work. But the second try did make Serenity look up in the direction of her brother, while still lying on the floor. Krillin was about to try for a third time to get Trunks to snap out of it, when Serenity getting up caught his attention. Serenity moved over to where her brother was standing and quickly swept Trunks' legs out from under him. Trunks gave a shout as he fell to the floor. It was obvious that she had snapped Trunks out of his thoughts.

"Must you do that!" Trunks asked, practically yelling.

"Well, shouting wasn't working." Serenity simply answered, sitting next to him on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sorry about that." Trunks apologized for spacing out the way he did, sitting up next to his sister. "Anyway, I thought this whole plan would work out perfectly, except I didn't count on there being such major differences between the timelines between our world and this world." Trunks paused for a moment before he continued. "I thought Goku's heart problem would come much earlier than it did. And I only thought there would be two Androids, but instead, there's three. And now, everything's going wrong…" Trunks trailed off in his explanation.

No one seemed to have anything to say to that, as silence descended upon them. They all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts about the matter. That is, until Gohan decided to voice a thought that had been bothering him.

"But, there's something that still bugs me." Gohan said, turning his attention back to Trunks again. "Why is it that so many things are different?" Gohan was lucky to get that question out, for the second after he asked it; Chi-Chi turned him back to his book again.

"I don't know." Trunks admitted, still seeming to be a bit lost in thought. "I wish I did."

"There could be a whole bunch of reasons why." Serenity said. "Like, going into the past like you did the first time. Or giving Goku the medicine. Or killing Freeza and his father for them. Just to name a few."

"I suppose." Trunks agreed, pretty much thinking along the same lines as his sister was.

"Try not to worry about it, Trunks." Chi-Chi said, it seemed, at least to her, that Trunks need more cheering up, than his sister did at the moment. "If you hadn't come when you did, Goku wouldn't be alive right now, and I'm truly thankful for that." Then she looked at Goku with a loving look on her face. "That's all that really matters."

"So, brother dear," Serenity said, a smile on her face. "Do you want to accept that bit of praise and thank you, or would you rather I continue with a list on how the timeline could've changed?"

"Oh, right." Trunks said, just now realizing that his sister was starting to tease him, as well as pointing out that he should accept the thank you that was given to him. "You're welcome."

"Now that's better." Serenity quietly commented. Trunks being the only one to hear the comment, gave her a look that said, "Shut up, you." But the look only made her smile more. Yep, it was safe to say, she was teasing him now.

"Chi-Chi's right, ya know." Krillin said, trying to cheer everyone up, also catching on to what Serenity was doing by teasing her brother a bit, she was trying to get him to light up. "We all owe ya."

"Yeah, we owe you big time." Yamcha agreed.

"So, I guess we should all look on the bright side once and awhile, huh?" Krillin said, with a bit of a laugh. "Don't worry; everything will work out for the best, I'm sure it will!" Then he spoke ever so quietly, quiet enough for only himself to hear. "I hope."

Silence seemed to fall upon them again, all being occupied by their own thoughts again. In Gohan's case though, being watched like a hawk by his mother to make sure he worked on his studies. After awhile, a yell of pain penetrated the silence. Everyone instantly turned to the source, to discover it was Goku.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, instantly going to his father's side.

"Just hang in there, Goku!" Krillin said, on the other side of Goku's makeshift bed.

Serenity was instantly up, not to long after Krillin was, and went up to Goku, putting the back of her hand on Goku's forehead. "Damn it." Serenity cursed, then looked to Chi-Chi. "Do you have any more of the medicine left?"

"Oh, right!" Chi-Chi said, realizing what she was getting at, went to the stuff they packed, grabbed the medicine bottle, and headed for Goku. "Out of my way!" Chi-Chi said, practically shoving Krillin out of the way. Serenity helped Chi-Chi a bit by probing Goku up a bit, so Chi-Chi could use both of her hands if she needed to, while giving Goku his medicine. It didn't take long for the medicine to start working again.

"Well, looks like he's resting again." Krillin said, sitting back down, with a sigh of relief.

"Goku is even fighting in his dreams." Trunks commented, somewhat amazed.

"No kidding." Serenity absently said, once again sitting by her brother.

"Yep." Krillin agreed. "But then again, that sounds like Goku."

"Hey, Krillin, it looks like we'll be at Master Roshi's soon." Yamcha pointed out. "And don't you think you should be letting Bulma know what's been going on?"

"Yeah, good idea." Krillin agreed, and then the rest of what Yamcha said hit him. "Wait, you want me to call her? No way!"

"Come on, Krillin, I'm flying the plane here." Yamcha said, glad that he didn't have to call Bulma. "Thanks, buddy."

"Alright." Krillin reluctantly agreed, as he headed over to the passenger's seat in the front of the plane. Krillin tried to ignore the poorly concealed smirk that seemed to be forming on Serenity's face. Krillin paused before sitting in the seat. "No offence, Trunks, Serenity, but your mother has a sharp tongue, and is just hard to deal with sometimes."

"Believe me, I know what you mean." Trunks said, giving a bit of a nervous laugh at the thought. "She's the same in the future."

"And this is why I'm finding it amusing." Serenity said, her smirk showing a little bit more. "Though, it only seems amusing when other people have to face it." Then a bit of her smirk disappeared. "And, I'll admit, that it's downright scary, when it's pointed at me."

Finally sitting down in the passenger's seat, Krillin, typed in Bulma's number, and calmly waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Capsule Corp." A female voice calmly answered on the other end.

"Oh." Krillin said, hesitating for a moment before actually saying anything. "This is Krillin, is Bulma there?"

"Bulma?" The female voice on the other end repeated. "Yes, just one moment please."

It seemed to take awhile before anyone spoke again, whether it be on the phone or not. But the way that Bulma ended up answering on the other end, had Serenity laughing, unable to hold in her snickers. "Krillin!" Bulma answered on the other end of the phone, sounding like she was trying not to shout. "What's wrong? Is everyone alright? You better tell me what's going on!" To tell the truth, the reason Serenity found all this amusing, was because of the reactions of people when they faced her mother when she was like this. And the reactions from both Krillin and Trunks was instantaneous and the same. The reaction was a mixture of panic, scared, and some others that she couldn't quite pick out. "I've been so worried." Bulma sounded a bit calmer now. "Where are you calling from? I tried calling Gohan at his house, but there was no answer. Wait, never mind that, is Trunks and Serenity there, ya know, the ones from the future?" That got Serenity to stop laughing, and start to wonder why she wanted to know if they were there or not.

"Ah, yeah." Krillin answered, looking behind his seat to look at them. "Their sitting right behind me."

"They are?" Bulma sounded surprised by this. "Well then, put one of them on the line."

"They both can hear you on the speaker." Krillin replied. "So, go ahead and say whatever it is that you need to say, Bulma."

"Ok." Bulma agreed. "Well, a few days ago, we received a call from this guy, who lives out in the middle of the country, somewhere to the west of here. Anyway, he claims to have found some weird old abandoned vehicle, and he wants to keep it. However, he couldn't figure out, for the life of him, how to make it work. So, he called us and asked if we knew how to make it work."

"Yeah, go on." Krillin hesitantly encouraged Bulma to continue. By this point, Trunks, Serenity, and Gohan were standing behind Krillin. It would seem that Bulma had their complete attention.

"He tried to explain what kind of vehicle it was, but it didn't make any sense." Bulma continued. "We weren't sure it was one of our products or not, but he swore to me that it had 'Capsule Corporation' written right across it." By now, Serenity was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this. "So, we asked him to send us a picture of it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the picture! It was a picture of the time machine Trunks came in."

"What!" Serenity practically shouted at that revelation. Yep, this was probably the reason for her bad feeling.

"And I got some bad news for you, it was a wreck." Bulma continued, as if she didn't hear Serenity's outburst.

"But…that can't be true." Trunks said, shocked.

"You do have it, right?" Serenity asked, turning to her brother.

Trunks reached into the pocket of his jacket, reaching for the container that held the capsules that he had with him, and opened the container to make sure it was there. "Yeah, I have it right here." Trunks said, showing that he did, indeed, have it. "Look, I put it up. I put it right back into its capsule when I landed!"

"He says the time machine is right here." Krillin relayed what Trunks said to Bulma.

"Yeah, I kinda figured as much." Bulma said. "So, this isn't the one he came in then. I thought it was rather strange, because the one in the picture is covered in moss or something, making it look rather old."

"Moss?" Serenity quietly repeated, looking at her brother's capsules that were in his hand. "That is weird."

"So, how many time machines did we make in the future?" Bulma asked.

"How many?" Trunks repeated, before answering. "One."

"Barely." Serenity added.

"Yeah, we barely managed to make one." Trunks elaborated, with Krillin relaying what he said.

"Well, that's strange." Bulma said. "So, how did Serenity get here? Did she come with you, Trunks?"

"No, I have my own way of traveling through time." Serenity answered, with Krillin relaying what was said.

"So, only one time machine…" Bulma started to say, but trailed off, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Yes, only one." Serenity answered, Krillin, again, relaying what she said to Bulma.

"Huh…" Bulma said, sounding like she was stumped. "I'm sure that this is the time machine in the picture. After all, I did see it before when you were here the first time, Trunks. But, I want to make sure. You do have a fax right?"

"Yeah." Krillin hesitantly answered.

"Then I'll just send you the picture through the fax." Bulma said. "Trunks, Serenity, I want the two of you to take a good look at it." There was silence as they waited for the picture to come through the fax.

"Here, check it out." Krillin said, handing the faxed picture to Trunks. Serenity went to look over her brother's shoulder to get a look at it too.

"Huh?" Both Trunks and Serenity said, surprised at what they saw in the picture.

"It can't be…" Serenity said, still surprised, and rather shocked now. She was the first of the two to speak.

Wow…28 pages…I surprised myself with this one. This is probably long enough to be two chapters. But this is where I wanted to leave it off, so I worked towards that spot, regardless of how many pages I was racking up. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I wanted to get a chapter out of, at least, one of my stories before my summer job started. Oh well, I guess this will have to do.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^^

**Chapter 5**

"There's no mistaking it." Trunks said, finally speaking up. "This is the time machine that I came back in."

"I was afraid of that." Serenity mumbled, not liking this one bit.

"Just…what is going on?' Trunks said, still looking at the picture, rather confused. "How can this possibly be?"

"Does she know the exact location of where it is?" Serenity asked, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that there were two time machines.

"Hey, Bulma, Serenity wants to know where exactly this time machine is." Krillin relayed to Bulma.

"I'm not sure exactly." Bulma admitted. "But, it looks like it's somewhere out in the West 1050 area." Then a thought hit her. "Are the two of you going?"

"Yes." Both Trunks and Serenity answered at the same time.

"We would like to see this with our own eyes." Trunks elaborated, with Krillin relaying what they said.

"Alright, I'm going too." Bulma said. "It's not that far from here. I'll meet the two of you there." That decision surprised the three of them.

"I dunno about that." Serenity said, not too sure that was a good idea.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Trunks asked, Krillin again, relaying what was said.

"Trunks, Serenity, remember, mother always knows best." Bulma said, hanging up the phone, as if that explained everything.

"Are the two of you sure that the time machine is one of a kind?" Yamcha asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes." Serenity answered.

"Positive." Trunks said at the same time Serenity did.

"Um…Trunks, Serenity…" Gohan hesitantly said, gaining their attention. "Is it ok if I come along with the two of you?"

"Sure." Trunks agreed.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi said, obviously not liking the idea.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be just fine." Gohan tried to reassure Chi-Chi. "We aren't going anywhere dangerous."

"That isn't it!" Chi-Chi said, she didn't look to happy. "Now, listen to me!" Just then, her expression turned into this rather scary happy look. "You're staying put until your homework is done." And she emphasized her point by holding all of the books and what not that she brought for Gohan to work on.

"You have got to be kidding me." Serenity mumbled, surprised by this.

"But, mom, I'll finish it all when I get back." Gohan promised.

While Gohan talked to his mom, Trunks was making sure that he could get the large window, which was next to the passenger seat where Krillin was sitting, to open so they could fly out it. As Trunks was opening the large window, Serenity walked up behind Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him." Serenity said, trying to reassure Chi-Chi that there was nothing wrong with Gohan going with them. Once Serenity noticed that Trunks had the window opened, she bent down to whisper in Gohan's ear. "Come on; let's get out of here before she finds a way to keep you here." Serenity took Gohan's hand and quickly headed for the opened window, motioning for Trunks to go first, so they could run right out the window after him. And that was exactly what they did. Once they were a good distance away, to the point where they couldn't see the plane anymore, Gohan finally asked a question that he had been wondering about.

"Um…Trunks, Serenity, remember how you were talking about your world, in the future, is it really true that the Androids had destroyed everything?" Gohan asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Serenity said.

"Yes." Trunks was the one to actually answer Gohan's question. "The Androids have managed to pretty much annihilated the entire population."

"Leaving the population in just about the tens of thousands." Serenity added.

"Some of us escaped from West City before it was destroyed." Trunks continued his explanation.

"Which is pretty much in ruins now." Serenity commented.

"And now the only way to survive is to hide in secret underground shelters." Trunks stated.

"That's horrible." Gohan said, surprised and shocked at the state in which the people in Trunks' and Serenity's future lived. "It's really that bad?"

"There are people that live in a constant state of panic, fear and worry." Serenity explained. "Wondering if they or those they care for will be next."

"I hope we can find the Androids weakness." Gohan said. "But, do you think we can find that weakness before they destroy this world too?"

"Yeah." Trunks said, nodding his head. "I do. Dr. Gero probably had some kind of way to turn them off."

"That's right; I think I did hear them say something like that back in that lab, when they thought we weren't really paying attention." Serenity said, seeing where her brother was going with this.

"Dr. Gero must have known about Androids 17's and 18's rebellious nature." Trunks elaborated. "I doubt he would've chanced activating them, unless he had some way of turning them off again. But with all the confusion that our father caused when he blasted down the door to the lab, there was no way of telling how Dr. Gero had lost control. But it was obvious; whatever safeguards he put in place had failed. In the end, the Androids had killed Dr. Gero. The only one who had any knowledge of their weaknesses."

"And it would stand to reason, that Dr. Gero would've had some sort of way to turn them off in case of an emergency." Serenity added, knowing what her brother was getting at.

"And with it, we can figure out how to turn them off, we'll be able to prevent them from taking over this world." Trunks concluded, feeling as if they had made their point.

"And then we can finally take back what is left of ours." Serenity added.

"Of course, that makes sense." Gohan agreed, seeming happy at the thought of having a way to stop the Androids. "I hope that your right."

"That makes two of us." Trunks agreed with Gohan, smirking not to long after he finished speaking.

"Three." Serenity corrected. "You mean three of us."

"You know what I mean." Trunks said, though he knew his sister was teasing him again. But it didn't stop him from smirking and from his sister joining him, smirking as well.

Not to long after that conversation, they were silent again, as they kept an eye out for anything. And once they thought they were close enough to where it was suppose to be, Trunks checked that special watch of his, to see where exactly they were at the moment. And found that that they were, indeed, close to where they were supposed to be.

"Ok, we are coming over West Section 1050." Trunks announced.

"Let's check it out and start looking." Gohan suggested.

With that said, they started heading lower to the ground, so they could actually see things better, and make out more detail. As they came closer to the ground, the three of them split up, to cover more ground in their search. It took quite some time to search, with not much luck for awhile. That was, until Gohan found something.

"That's it." Gohan mumbled to himself, before shouting to get the attention of the other two. "Trunks, Serenity, I found it!" And his shouting did, indeed, get their attention, as the two of them flew over to him, with all three landing on the ground together, in front of what they were looking for.

"That's it, alright. Good work, Gohan." Trunks complimented.

"I still can't believe it." Serenity absently commented.

Just then, they heard someone coming closer to them from the sky, but they were still a bit far off to actually be able to see who it was, though, Gohan had an idea as to who it was.

"Hey, that must be Bulma." Gohan suggested. "I'll go tell her where we are." Then Gohan took to the sky to flag down Bulma. Trunks and Serenity watched Gohan go with a slight smile on their faces.

Once Gohan was far enough away, the two of them turned back to the task at hand, walking up closer to the second time machine, their smiles gone. After awhile, it became obvious to the two that it would seem that it was going to take Gohan awhile to lead Bulma to where they were. So, Trunks decided to sit down on the ground a bit away from the second time machine, while Serenity stayed where she was, standing near it. It seemed to take so much time for Gohan to come back, that three squirrels showed up to keep Trunks company. Serenity had to smirk at this; it would seem that they showed up because Trunks was actually giving them some nuts. But that peaceful moment was broken up when they heard someone in the air overhead. It didn't take long for the squirrels to leave, Trunks stood up soon after they left. It didn't take too long to see who it was that was coming in their direction. It was Gohan and Bulma. Gohan was first to land on the ground, before Bulma landed her plane.

"Hi Trunks, Serenity." Bulma said, as she got out of her plane. "Did the two of you miss your beautiful mother?"

"Uh…I guess so." Trunks said, not too sure what to say to that.

"Sure, why not." Serenity answered, she figured she minus well have fun with this.

"So, tell me, what do the two of you think of the younger version of your mother?" Bulma asked, walking right up to them. "Pretty cute, right?"

"Uh…well…you see…" Trunks started to answer, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"What he's trying to say is, you don't change all that much." Serenity answered for her brother, a smirk forming on her face as she watched the blush form on her brother's face.

"I don't change?" Bulma repeated, a bit surprised by the revelation for awhile, until it hit her what it meant. "You mean that…that I'll keep my beauty for decades to come! This is great! I hope no one blames me for it."

"Anyway." Serenity said, seriousness in her voice. "Getting back to the point of this." This got Bulma to stop with the theatrics.

"Look at this." Trunks said, reaching into his jacket pocket to get his capsules, and pulling out the capsule for his time machine. After activating the capsule, he threw it a good distance away, so it would appear just next to the one covered in moss that was before them. "As you can see, this is the time machine that I traveled back in time with." Trunks pointed out; going to the time machine he just let out of the capsule.

"So, that means that this other one isn't yours after all." Bulma said, she almost sounded disappointed.

"Now that's the deceiving part." Serenity commented.

"They're both mine." Trunks stated, looking back at Bulma. "Remember, there was only one time machine built in the future."

"Meaning that the two time machines here are, in fact, one and the same." Serenity pointed out.

"This one here." Trunks said, walking up to the time machine with moss on it. "Is also the very same time machine I used to travel back in."

"I don't get it." Bulma said, her hand on her chin, obviously in thought. "How can they be the same?"

Serenity looked over at Trunks. The two of them seemed to be having a silent conversation. Then, Trunks nodded his head. Serenity turned so she was facing the moss covered time machine, and got closer to the part of it she was standing near. "Look at this." Serenity said, as she put her hand up and started to brush some of the moss off. That's when something started to show up from under the moss, something was written there.

"Hope?" Bulma read what was written under the moss.

"Yeah." Serenity agreed, turning back around to face Bulma.

"You wrote it just before I left the future." Trunks explained.

"And the exact same thing is written on the time machine that Trunks brought with him." Serenity said, with Trunks pointing it out, since he was closer to the one he brought with him.

"Then what happened here?" Bulma asked, her hand on her chin again in thought. "How can this be? The moss covered one, looks like it's been here for a very long time."

With that thought in mind, Trunks, Serenity, and Gohan flew up to the top of the moss covered time machine, to get a closer and better look at it. All three of them made their way over to the rather large hole in the clear dome at the top.

"Wow, how weird." Gohan commented, as he took a closer look at the outer edge of the hole. "It looks like it was melted, with the blast coming from the inside."

"That's because it is melted." Serenity commented, as she took a closer look as well. "And your right, it did come from the inside."

"Why would someone want to do that?" Gohan wondered. "It doesn't make sense."

"So, Trunks, Serenity, what do the two of you think made this big hole?" Bulma asked, from where she stood on the ground. "And, does that mean that someone was inside it?"

"I don't know." Serenity answered, clearly not having any idea as to what was going on.

"Honestly, I wish I knew." Trunks answered, also at a loss. "Anyway, let's open it up."

"Right." Serenity agreed, nodding her head. "Could you move out of the way for a moment, Gohan?"

Once Gohan moved, Serenity hit a button in the front, just under the dome. It started to rain moss, as the dome opened. The dome seemed to shutter a bit as it opened, from the long disuse. But the dome did make it to being fully opened. Which Serenity considered to be a good thing. Now that the dome was open, Trunks jumped right into it, standing just near the seat inside. The first thing he noticed was a part of some kind of shell was on the seat. He reached down to pick it up, looking at it for a moment.

"What's this?" Trunks said, as he noticed the other half of the shell was near his foot, on the floor. He reached down and picked up that half too, a shell in each hand.

"What in the world are those?" Gohan asked, as he came over to take a look for himself. "It doesn't look like a coconut."

"It looks more like shells to me." Serenity commented, as she sat on the edge of the time machine.

"Hey, let me have a look." Bulma said, reaching her hands out, signaling that she wanted to see it as well, and right at that moment. So, Trunks handed it over to Gohan, who flew it down to Bulma.

"Here." Gohan said, as he handed them over to Bulma.

Bulma took a moment to look at the two halves. Then she put the two halves together, wondering if that's how they went together. She looked at it that way for a moment, before taking them apart again, and started to look at each half again.

"Well, what do you think, Bulma?" Gohan asked, apparently not liking the suspense.

Bulma put the two halves together again before she spoke. "My guess is, is that this is some kind of eggshell."

"Eggshells?" Gohan repeated, a bit confused, after all, to him, they looked nothing like eggshells.

"I guess I was on the right track saying they looked like shells." Serenity commented, after hearing Bulma's answer.

"If that's an egg, I wonder what could come out of an egg like that." Gohan asked, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Wait a minute." Serenity said, a thought hitting her after what Gohan said, as she stared up at the hole in the dome. That caused Trunks to look up at what his sister was looking at, instantly knowing what she was getting at. It also caused both Gohan and Bulma to look up at Serenity when she spoke, and noticed what she was looking at.

"You don't suppose that whatever came out of that egg made that hole?" Gohan asked, understanding what Serenity was getting at.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Serenity mumbled. Just then, she noticed that her brother moved to sit in the seat, as he started to see if the controls and the display still worked. "Would you look at that, it still has enough power for the display to work." Serenity bent over a bit to get a better looked, rather amazed that it still had this much energy left.

"That may be, but the energy reserves are almost at zero." Trunks commented, as he continued to fiddle with the controls, as if he were looking for something specific. "I better work fast." And he continued to hit some of the buttons on the control panel. "Let's see….where did it come from…"

"Am I seeing that right?" Serenity asked, looking at the number that was being displayed, a part of her wishing she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"Nope, you're seeing it right." Trunks said, not really liking it himself. "788..."

"But that's just…" Serenity trailed off, as she looked at her brother, hoping that he would tell her differently.

"I know." Trunks said, confirming what she was thinking was, indeed, true. "It's just three years later after I left."

"Great, just great…three more years into the future from our own time." Serenity said, not liking where this was going.

"And it arrived in this era…about four years ago." Trunks stated, as he continued to work with the control panel.

"Wait…that would be…" Serenity said, again trailing off, it was now all coming together in her mind, still not liking any of this.

"Yeah." Trunks agreed with his sister. "A year before I came back the first time."

"So, whatever came out of that egg, had been here a whole year before you came here, Trunks?" Gohan asked, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah, basically." Trunks answered. "But, what I want to know is, what came back in here, and for what purpose?"

"Who knows?" Serenity said, going on to point something out. "But I do know one thing." That got everyone's attention. "We now know why the timeline has shifted."

Silence seemed to descend as they all became lost in their own thoughts. Bulma and Gohan down on the ground, Serenity still sitting where she was, and Trunks still sitting in the chair in the moss covered Time Machine. Serenity continued to stare down at the two below her for a few more moments, as a thought came to her. She turned to look back at her brother, noticing that he was still staring at the control panel, lost in his thoughts still. Then Serenity looked at something off to her right, and smirked. She looked back at her brother for a moment, then looked down at the two below her, then back at the wonderful little thing off to her right. While looking at it, she moved a little bit to her right, so she could be closer to it. Then Serenity looked over at her brother, one last time, smirk still in place.

"Oh brother dear." Serenity said, rather sweetly, gaining not just Trunks' attention, but Bulma's and Gohan's as well. Once she noticed she had her brother's attention, she quickly implemented her idea. "Think fast, brother dear." She quickly pressed the button to close the top of the moss covered time machine. Once she pressed the button, she quickly flew away from her spot, not going too far away, then turned around to watch to see what Trunks would do.

It hit Trunks at that moment, when the time machine started to sluggishly close back up, that his sister was teasing him again, or was it picking on him, this time. It didn't matter either way; it still had the desired effect. Trunks quickly flew out of the moss covered time machine, just has it was half closed, and went right up to his sister.

"Now, why did you go and do that?" Trunks asked, once he was by his sister in the air. The only answer that he got was a smirk, as Serenity lowered herself to the ground. Trunks watched as she smirked and headed for the ground. He soon followed her to the ground. All he could do was just sigh; after all, he knew why she was doing this, especially at this precise moment. For the same reason she always did. Usually to get them to lighten up, or to get them to stop thinking depressing thoughts; it was usually something along those lines. Once Trunks was on the ground too, Serenity took that moment to look over at Bulma and Gohan, just noticing that she had their attention as well, that seemed to make her rather happy. She just hoped that they got the point too.

"Well," Bulma said, breaking the short silence. "I suppose that this does prove that I am a genius, huh?" Bulma then turned her attention back to the two time machines as Trunks and Serenity walked over to them. "Imagine it, me, building a time machine in the future." Bulma seemed to be rather proud of herself, as she started to giggle a bit.

"In any case, I don't think we should just leave both time machines out in the open like this." Trunks suggested.

"Agreed." Serenity said, walking up to the moss covered time machine, and started to brush away some moss, as if she were trying to get at something.

"Going to put it back in its capsule?" Trunks asked, as he watched his sister brush away the moss.

"Yeah." Serenity answered, as she continued to remove the moss. "What, do you think that it doesn't have enough energy for that?"

"No, it should." Trunks answered. "I'll go and put the other one in its capsule."

"You do that." Serenity said, as she finally removed enough moss to get at what she was looking for. With a push of a button that she uncovered, the old time machine returned to its capsule, as the capsule landed on the ground. And not to long after, Trunks put the other time machine into its capsule. Trunks picked up the capsule of his time machine and put it away with the others that he had with him, while Serenity picked up the capsule of the old, moss covered, time machine. "I think I'll keep this one with me." Serenity stated, holding it up for Trunks to see, to make sure she had his attention, before she put it in her pocket.

"Keeping them separate, so you know which one is which?" Gohan asked.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it." Serenity answered.

"I'll take the eggshell-like things with me, if that's alright with the two of you?" Bulma said, pointing at what she was referring too, while looking at the future version of her children.

"Sure, go for it." Trunks answered.

"Be my guest." Serenity agreed.

"Bulma," Gohan said, gaining Bulma's attention after she picked up the shells. "Everyone is heading over to Master Roshi's house."

"The Turtle House?" Bulma questioned. "But why?"

"Well, to make a long story short," Gohan began to explain. "Those three Androids are trying to find my Dad, and are after his life. But since Dad's still ill, he can't defend himself. So, it was decided that we would hide Dad at Master Roshi's house."

"I see." Bulma said, understanding that logic. "But, why don't all of you just get together and get rid of them already?"

"If only it were that easy." Serenity mumbled, almost sighing at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, what Serenity said got her attention, and started to wonder what she meant by it.

"Dad, Piccolo, Tien, Serenity, and myself…" Trunks started to explain what his sister was getting at. "We all tried to take them down, but we were no match against them!"

"Wow, they're really that strong?" Bulma said, rather amazed. "So, how is Vegeta? Is he alright?" And now that she was thinking of Vegeta, that amazement turned into worry. "Did he go to the Turtle House too?"

"He survived, thanks to the Senzu Beans." Trunks started to explain.

"But he's gone off somewhere to train." Serenity added in her two cents.

"Man, Dad's so focused on himself, the thought of helping anyone else probably never even occurred to him." Trunks said in frustration.

"That sounds like Vegeta." Bulma said, agreeing with what both Trunks and Serenity said.

"What is it, Gohan?" Serenity asked, as she noticed that he was staring out at something, totally ignoring what was being said around him.

"Just wonder what that is over there." Gohan explained, as he started walking in the direction he was looking, leaving the other three behind as he walked away from them.

"What?" Bulma asked, now curious herself. "Where?" The three of them just stood there, watching as Gohan continued to walk away from them.

"Guys, you might want to have a look at this." Gohan said, once he got close enough to see what it was he thought he saw.

Bulma gasped a bit when Gohan said that, but Trunks and Serenity didn't need any further prompting, as they ran over to where Gohan was. "Trunks, Serenity, wait for me!" Bulma yelled out, as she followed after them, tossing the shells to the ground, though, her voice betrayed the fact that she was a bit scared.

"What is it, Gohan?" Trunks asked, as he and Serenity got to where he was.

"Over there." Gohan simply answered, pointing at what he had found.

When Bulma caught up to them, she outright screamed at what they were looking at. "What is that thing? It's disgusting!" Bulma yelled out. The group came up closer to what it was, trying to get a better look at it. Bulma was the only one hiding behind someone, behind Trunks to be exact. "It's dead…right?" Bulma asked, from her spot behind Trunks.

"It's huge." Trunks commented, seeming to be ignoring Bulma's question.

"What I want to know is, is what made it." Serenity said, also seeming to be ignoring Bulma's question.

It would seem that it was Gohan that was trying to figure out the answer to Bulma's question, as he continued to walk around this…carcass, type thing…looking and poking at it. "It isn't dead." Gohan finally spoke up. "It looks like whatever it was, shed its skin."

"Shed its skin?" Bulma questioned. "You don't think that cicadas grow this big around here?"

"I don't think so." Gohan disagreed. "There are no cicadas like this."

"Why do I get this feeling that this is what came out of those eggshells." Serenity absently commented.

"Probably." Trunks agreed with his sister. "It's most likely what used the time machine."

"And that's what I was afraid of." Serenity sighed.

"Yeah." Gohan agreed with the two from the future. "It probably started growing, and then shed its skin."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Bulma questioned, starting to sound a bit scared again. "That some kind of monster shed its skin and is now lurking around the countryside?"

"I don't know." Gohan said. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Me neither." Serenity agreed.

"The question is, how did it get here in the first place?" Trunks asked, voicing his thoughts. "Who could've sent the egg back through time? For that matter, someone could've come back with it, as well."

"I don't even want to think about that possibility." Serenity said, not really liking that train of thought much.

"I don't know what's going on anymore." Trunks admitted, as he took a look inside of the shed skin.

"Ah, a mystery, don't you just love those?" Serenity said, a bit of teasing entering her voice, which earned her a look from her brother that said, "Quiet you." Trunks turned back to looking inside of the skin, and reached in. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" Serenity asked, not too sure if it was a good idea to be reaching in like that. It didn't take long for Trunks to make a bit of a disgusted noise as he came into contact with something slimy and wet inside the skin. That's when he pulled his hand out, and it was covered in the stuff. "Wonderful." Serenity said, making a bit of a disgusted look at what covered her brother's hand. "Just…keep whatever it is, way from me." And that's when Trunks gave her a look that said, "Don't tempt me."

"It's still wet." Trunks said, getting back to the task at hand.

"Obviously." Serenity said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Whatever this thing is, it probably happened not too long ago." Trunks continued, choosing to ignore his sister's comment.

"Which means that it's probably close." Serenity concluded.

That made Bulma freak out and panic, a bit of a scream before she started to frantically look around, as if it could be right behind her. But that didn't stop the other three from looking around from where they stood too, but just at a more slower pace than Bulma was, which helped to actually pay closer attention to details. After awhile of silence and searching from where they stood, they heard a bit of rustling in a bush nearby. This made Bulma scream and run off and away from them. She took off so fast; the hat she was wearing flew off, leaving it behind as she ran away. Serenity watched as Bulma's hat floated to the ground, while Trunks and Gohan watched Bulma run away. Once Bulma was out of sight, and the hat was finally on the ground, they all turned their attention in the direction they heard the rustling come from. After a few moments of waiting, some animals popped out of hiding. All three of them let out a sigh of relief, not really realizing they were holding their breath.

After a moment more of looking at the animals that startled them, Serenity walked over to pick up Bulma's hat. "Mom probably went back to her plane." Serenity said, as she picked up Bulma's hat, and looked back over to the other two.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Trunks agreed with his sister.

"Come on, we probably should go and find Bulma." Gohan suggested. The two from the future nodding in agreement, as they all headed back to where they were before. And they did, indeed, find Bulma over by her plane, and she looked as if she was waiting for them to come back, since she was leaning against it.

"So, what do all of you think about this?" Bulma asked, a bit of hesitance in her voice, as she opened her plane, when they came up to her. The first thing she did was put the egg shells inside, before getting in and sitting in the only seat there was in the plane. "You've got a bad feeling about this, right? That there really is something out there?"

"Yeah." Trunks and Serenity said together. Gohan just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I guess I should get going then." Bulma said, a bit of panic in her voice now, as she closed the top of the plane. "You'll be at the Turtle House, right?" Bulma just wanted to make sure she remembered right. Serenity nodded her head in answer. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Ok." Gohan agreed, as Bulma started to head into the sky in her plane.

"Oh!" Bulma said, as if just remembering something. "Trunks, Serenity, if the two of you get the time, come and visit. Your Grandpa and Grandma would love it if the two of you visited sometime!" With that said, she was gone.

"Who knows if we'll get the time to do something like that." Serenity said, after a few moments of just staring into the sky, where Bulma just was. "Though, I would like to actually get to meet them."

"We'll think about it later." Trunks said. "We really should get going."

"Yeah, I want to see how my Dads doing." Gohan agreed.

After that was said, the three of them took to the sky, heading for Master Roshi's house. The trip so far was mostly in silence. It would seem that the three of them were lost in their own thoughts. That was, until Gohan spoke up.

"Trunks, Serenity?" Gohan said, trying to get their attention. And it worked, sort of. He only gained Serenity's attention. Trunks still seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Trunks?" Gohan tried again, this time a little louder. This made Serenity look over at her brother. And she noticed that he wasn't paying attention. Serenity gave Gohan a wink before going closer to her brother, and lightly hitting him over the head. It wasn't so hard that it would knock him off course or anything, just a hard enough of a tap to snap him out of it. And it worked.

"What was that for?" Trunks asked, looking over at his sister.

"You were off in your own little world again." Serenity answered. "And besides, it would seem that Gohan wants to ask us something."

"Do either of you have any idea what kind of creature, that could've shed that skin, might have been back there?" Gohan asked, once he had both of their attention.

"Nope, afraid not." Trunks answered.

"Not a clue." Serenity gave her answer. "We don't have creatures like that in our era."

"Whatever it was, it was the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Trunks commented.

"Heavy on the ugly part." Serenity commented, agreeing with her brother.

"No kidding." Gohan agreed. "Anyway, you said it got here four years ago, right?"

"Yeah." Trunks answered. "That's what the indicator in the time machine read before batteries practically went dead."

"Why do you ask?" Serenity asked, now curious as to what Gohan could be getting at.

"I just find it hard to believe that a creature like that could be here for four whole years, growing and developing, before anyone realized it was here." Gohan explained. "Doesn't that seem weird to either of you?"

"Yeah." Trunks and Serenity answered at the same time.

"But, what I want to know is, who sent it here, and for what reason." Trunks continued.

"Yeah…you and me both." Serenity agreed.

And with that, the trip descended into silence again. The whole way to Master Roshi's lasted with this silence. Finally they were there, as they landed on the little island that Masher Roshi lived on. That silence was broken by Gohan when they started walking towards the door.

"Hello?" Gohan called out, wondering where everyone was, there was no one outside, anyway. "Master Roshi? Is anyone home?" It was when Gohan opened the door is when they found everyone, though, the sight of them all being glued to the TV was something they weren't expecting to see.

"Well, so much for a warm welcome." Serenity mumbled her comment.

"Uh…Krillin, what's going on?" Gohan asked, hoping to at least get someone's attention.

"The three of you might want to see what's on the news." Krillin said, as way of answer, turning a bit to look at them from over his shoulder. "Then once you see, answer me a question."

"What do you mean 'news'?" Gohan asked, wondering what could possibly be going on.

The three of them quickly came over to see what was on the TV when they started to hear a ruckus coming from it, it sounded to be off in the distance. They got to the TV just in time to hear the news caster talk. "What's this?" The news caster was looking away from the camera and probably in the direction the sound of the commotion was coming from. "As you can hear, the city isn't deserted after all." The news caster stopped for a moment as he continued to listen. Just then, they heard something else other than people in the background. "Now we're hearing gunfire! It sounds like machine gunfire coming from the very core of the city, but there's no telling who's doing the shooting." The news caster went silent again for awhile, as they all continued to listen to what was going on in the background. And then, after awhile, they heard nothing coming from the background. "And it would seem the commotion has calmed down, once again." The news caster pointed out, turning back to his camera man. Just then, the news caster gasped and gaped at something, while still looking in the direction of the camera. Obviously, something was going on behind the camera. Just as the video from the camera started to get fuzzy, the news caster screamed, and the channel they were watching went dead.

"What just happened?" Master Roshi mumbled.

"Krillin, quick, change it to a different channel!" Yamcha said, trying not to shout in his haste.

"Right." Krillin said, doing as told, after hesitating for a moment, before he actually changed the channel.

Once Krillin found another channel, gunfire could be heard again in the background. The image on the TV was a bit on the fuzzy side, but that was probably because the camera was lying on the ground, almost upside-down. Gunfire could be heard for quite some time, before everything went silent again.

"It sounds like it's over." Krillin said, after a couple of moments of silence from the TV.

"We are still attempting to reconnect live to our correspondent in Ginger Town." The news anchor in the news studio said, after they switched back to the news studio when it became apparent that something was wrong with the news reporter they had out in the field. "In all likelihood, he may have very well have become a victim as well."

"Looks like we may have our answer." Serenity mumbled, trying not to sigh at the thought of it.

"So, you think that whatever this monster is, is what came out of that other time machine?" Krillin asked, looking over at Serenity when she made her comment.

"Yeah, probably." Trunks answered, knowing what his sister was getting at. "We found its shell, near the time machine."

"The locations are rather close, so it's only logical." Serenity added.

Silence seemed to descend upon them, as all seemed to be either lost in thought or taking the time to let everything sink in. After awhile of silence, it was broken by Trunks, seeming to have come to some kind of decision.

"I'm going to go and check it out." Trunks announced. "I'm going to Ginger Town."

"We are." Serenity corrected.

"Right." Trunks said, accepting the correction.

With that said, the two of them started to head to the door to leave. But they didn't get very far, as some of the others in the room started to object to the idea.

"No!" Yamcha objected.

"The two of you can't!" Krillin said, the one that actually got the two to stop, and look back at them over their shoulders.

"It's ok." Trunks said, brushing off their concerns. "We'll be alright. The two of us can become Super Saiyans. The Androids are the only ones the two of us need to fear."

"Maybe so, but…" Krillin tried to argue. "Are both of you sure?"

"Yes, of course." Serenity answered, just as confident as her brother was.

"I'm going too." Gohan suddenly announced.

"What!" Chi-Chi all but shouted, which made Krillin cringe a bit at the outburst. "Oh no you're not!" And that one made Gohan cringe a bit too, probably because he just now realized that his mother was right there. "I think your forgetting about your father. He's more important than some stupid creature."

"But, mom…" Gohan tried to argue. "What if Trunks and Serenity need my help if they get into a fight?"

"Enough!" Chi-Chi pretty much shouted, not wanting to hear anymore. "You're not going anywhere, young man! I don't care if the whole universe is blowing up, you're staying right here!"

"No, I'm going…" Gohan said, pretty much deifying what his mother was saying.

"It's alright, Gohan." Serenity said, with a bit of an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, but Serenity and I will be going on our own." Trunks announced. "Gohan, you should do as your mother says. If anything happens, they are going to need you here to help protect Goku, in case the Androids show up."

"You understand, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah." Gohan relented. "I'll stay then."

"Trunks, Serenity, the two of you check it out, but don't do anything crazy." Krillin said, before the two of them could turn back around to leave. "If it gets dangerous, the two of you get back here."

"Yeah." Yamcha agreed. "Don't do anything foolish. We're going to need the two of you to help us fight the Androids."

"Right, you don't need to worry about us." Trunks said, with a slight smile.

"Don't worry so much, we'll be right back." Serenity said.

With that said, the two of them walked out the door and took off into the sky, heading for Ginger Town. They were able to make a good amount of distance before something strange started to happen.

"Um, please tell me you're sensing that too." Serenity said, hoping that her brother would confirm what she was sensing.

"Yeah, I sense it too." Trunks confirmed.

"Oh good." Serenity said, practically sighing. "For a moment there, I thought I might have been the only one to sense that.

"But, what's going on?" Trunks questioned.

"Piccolo, Freeza and his father…" Serenity started to list those that she was sensing coming from the direction they were heading in.

"Even father." Trunks added. "And it's all coming from Ginger Town."

"I don't think this." Serenity said, starting to get a bad feeling about all of this. "Wait a minute…is it me, or am I sensing Goku?"

"I'm sensing it too." Trunks confirmed.

"But I thought we left him…" Serenity started to say, trailing off, looking back in the direction they came from.

"We did." Trunks said, agreeing with is sister. They did, indeed, leave Goku back at Master Roshi's house. "Let me guess, bad feeling?"

"Yeah." Serenity answered, looking back in the direction they were heading.

"We're nearing section 1051 West." Trunks said, as he checked that special watch of his to see where they currently were. "It's close to where we found that weird creature's eggshell and that skin."

"And Ginger Town." Serenity added. "Well, I suppose this confirms what we were thinking before."

"Yeah." Trunks agreed.

I don't think that is too bad…18 pages. Just don't expect them to be as long as the last chapter…that one I kinda got carried away with. But, who knows, maybe I'll get carried away again and another chapter might be just as long. It all kinda depends on where I want to leave a chapter off at.

I tend to have fun writing Serenity teasing Trunks…and I was just wondering if anyone else seems to enjoy that as much as I seem to like writing it? And since I haven't gotten an opinion on how well I've written the action so far…I guess I should take it as I did rather well. Though in my opinion, I'm still not too sure how well I did with that.


	6. Chapter 6

I was hoping to get this out before the semester started, but that didn't happen. But, I guess that happens when you free time gets sucked up by getting ready for college, and then having said college classes getting in the way.

**Chapter 6**

After a little while longer of flying towards Ginger Town that they felt Krillin coming up behind them.

"Oh, good, I'm glad I found the two of you." Krillin said, once he was in hearing range.

"So glad you could join us." Serenity said, though, coming from her, it sounded like it was bit of teasing.

"We've been sensing all kinds of stuff coming from Ginger Town…" Krillin started to explain, but Serenity cut him off.

"You're not the only ones who have been." Serenity said, stating that they too have been sensing it as well.

"…And we thought the two of you could use some help." Krillin finished his explanation.

"Thanks." Trunks said.

"We were kind of thinking the same thing." Serenity clarified.

"We're not sure what to make of any of this." Trunks admitted.

"Ah…anyone else feel that?" Serenity asked, just as she started to sense something else coming from Ginger Town.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Trunks confirmed. "Its huge, but I can't figure out who it is."

"Just what is going on?" Serenity said, voicing her thoughts aloud. "Why are we sensing all of this coming from Ginger Town?"

Just then, Krillin started to laugh a bit. "I think its Piccolo!" Krillin said in way of explanation, as he continued to laugh a bit in excitement. "He did it! Yes!" If they weren't flying right at that moment, Krillin would probably be jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Isn't this power too different to be Piccolo?" Serenity asked, thinking that what she was sensing was too different to be coming from Piccolo.

"What did he do?" Trunks asked. "It must have been pretty radical to have changed this much."

"Your exactly right, Trunks." Krillin happily said. "He's united with Kami."

"United?" Serenity repeated, then it hit her what Krillin was referring too. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"You told us about this before." Trunks said, the thought coming to him at the same it did his sister. "You said that Piccolo and Kami were originally one being."

"That's right." Krillin said, encouraging Trunks to continue.

"And if they ever reunited, they would be even stronger than a Super Saiyan." Trunks concluded.

"Yep, that's right!" Krillin said, still happy by the turn of events. "This is the power of a Super Namek!"

"Super Namek…" Trunks said, rather amazed by the concept of it all. "This is just amazing."

"It sure is." Serenity said, just as amazed as her brother was. "He sure has gained a lot a power from the merger."

"Yeah." Trunks agreed.

After that, the trip continued on in silence. They were almost there when something made itself known to them. An explosion, that they could hear and see, and it came from exactly where they were heading. The explosion cased all three of them to stop in mid-air and just stare at the magnitude that it must have been for them to actually be able to see it.

"That blast…just…wow." Serenity said, she just couldn't find the words to say what she wanted.

"Well, looks like the battles started." Trunks mumbled, just amazed by what he was seeing.

"No kidding." Serenity agreed with her brother.

"I just hope Piccolo wasn't on the wrong side of that blast." Krillin commented.

With the display that they had just saw, encouraged them to keep on going. Hoping that Krillin was right, and that was Piccolo, as well as hoping that he was alright. And they still were wondering what was going on. After all, they were still sensing people that they knew coming from Ginger Town, people they knew weren't suppose to be there, or alive for that matter.

"Wait, that's…" Serenity started to say, surprised by what she was sensing again.

"This can't be right…" Krillin said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"I'm sensing Goku again." Trunks said, just as surprised as his sister was.

"Krillin, Goku is still back at Master Roshi's place, right?" Serenity just had to make sure.

"Yeah." Krillin answered. "Gohan even checked, to make sure himself."

Serenity couldn't help but worry after Krillin said that, as her bad feeling continued. No one said anything else as they continued on to Ginger Town. For awhile, the trip continued on in that silence. That is, until Krillin finally decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Trunks, Serenity." Krillin said, getting their attention. "Do either of you have any idea what this thing could be that Piccolo is fighting?"

"Other than the only hint is that it's probably the thing that came out of that run down time machine." Serenity pointed out, she really didn't know what else to tell him.

"Sorry." Trunks answered. "All we found was the egg it hatched from and some skin, it obviously shed at some point. There was no telling what it was or where it came from."

"Other than it used the time machine to come back into the past." Serenity added. "We don't know if it came on its own or not."

"Do you suppose it's possible that it's because of this creature that we have been sensing the power of Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Freeza and his father?" Krillin asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Serenity answered.

"Yeah, I think so." Trunks answered, along with his sister.

"I was afraid the two of you were going to say that." Krillin grumbled in frustration. "I hate to admit it, but it would seem that we are probably going to have one heck of a fight on our hands."

"So, how about we not think about it for awhile, then." Serenity said, it was safe to say she was teasing again. Mainly to try and get everyone's minds off of such depressing thoughts.

Though, Serenity really didn't expect the silence that followed. And that silence stayed, until they finally reached where they were going. They had finally reached Ginger Town, only to discover that there was hardly anything left, the place was in ruins. Instead of heading straight for the ground to land, they stayed in the air, to take a good look at what was going on, before they just jumped in on everything.

"Well, I was right, there's Piccolo, and he's merged with Kami." Krillin said, as he looked down below them.

"Forget Piccolo." Serenity said, looking at something different. "Is that what I think it is?" That got Trunks' and Krillin's attention.

"She's right, it's up there." Krillin said, indicating that he saw what Serenity was seeing, and…whatever it was…was standing on what was left of a building.

"I see it." Trunks confirmed, that he, indeed, saw what they were seeing. "Look at it. I think your right; it has to be what came out of that egg shell, and that skin."

"The creature that used the other time machine." Serenity added, not really liking this still. "That's what I was afraid of."

With that said, and the assessment of what is going on, done, they heading down towards the ground. Heading for Piccolo, and landing near him.

"Is he the one that killed everyone in Ginger Town?" Krillin asked, directing his question to Piccolo.

"Yeah, he's the one." Piccolo answered. "Just watch out for his tail. That's how he killed all of them."

"Why is it that I feel Goku's and Tien's power coming from it?" Krillin asked.

"And why have we been sensing the other's coming from here, as well?" Serenity added.

"I'll explain all of it later." Piccolo answered. "We need to destroy this thing first."

"So, you really think you can defeat me?" The creature asked, with a bit of a laugh. "You think it will be that easy? Don't flatter yourself."

"It…spoke." Krillin said, seeming to be rather surprised by that.

"Who ever said it couldn't?" Serenity absently commented, not really expecting an answer.

"I wouldn't worry." Piccolo said, he seemed to have a bit of a smile. "Under the circumstances, with the four of us here, he doesn't stand a chance, and he knows it."

"You're certainly right, that I have no choice but to retreat." The creature said, agreeing with Piccolo's assessment. "For now."

"I'm not letting you escape!" Piccolo said, taking a step forward, seeming as if he were ready to keep fighting. "You can't escape by using the Kamehame-Ha, especially if that's the best you can do."

"Kamehame-Ha?" Krillin repeated, a bit surprised by what Piccolo said. "The only way he can do that, is if he studied under Master Roshi!"

"The Kamehame-Ha isn't the only thing that I know, Krillin." The creature stated. "If I wanted to, I could even use the Spirit Bomb."

"That's impossible." Krillin said, in disbelief. "And how does he know my name?"

"So, tell me, how is your friend Goku doing?" The creature asked, changing the topic, and directing its question to Krillin.

"You'll see soon enough." Was all Krillin gave for an answer.

"You should feel honored; eventually you all will become a part of the perfect being." The creature stated, as if it were a fact. Just after the creature finished saying that, it started to rise up into the sky. "But all of you are just going to have to be patient. After all, I have a prior engagement that I need to take care of first, and it would be rude to keep them waiting." It rose up into the sky, until the sun was practically at its back; make it a bit hard to see it. "But here's a parting gift to tide all of you over until then." The creature laughed a bit, as it got into a rather familiar position, while the sun was at its back, which surprised everyone still on the ground. "Solar Flare!" Those on the ground may have recognized what the attack was going to be, but were still were caught off guard enough to be caught up in the blinding attack of light. And while the four of them were left reeling from the effect of the blinding attack, the creature flew away, escaping. Things went on like this for awhile, being blinded from that attack, trying to see again and bring the world back into focus.

"Damn it…" Serenity said, trying to look around, even though it was a bit fuzzy for awhile.

"He got away." Trunks said, also trying to look around, even though he knew the creature wasn't there anymore because he couldn't sense it there anymore. It didn't take much longer for everything to be in focus again.

"What I would give to have Master Roshi's sunglasses right now." Krillin absently commented, seeming to be reeling from the blinding attack. It would seem he was the only one out of the four to still be feeling the effects of it.

"Hey, Krillin." Piccolo said, a bit of frustration in his voice, as he turned his attention to Krillin. "That was Tien's Solar Flare technique wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Krillin answered, still dealing with the effects of the attack. "It's a great move if you're looking for a quick escape. It isn't all that difficult of a technique either. Goku and I can even use it." This just seemed to frustrate Piccolo even more.

"That coward!" Piccolo practically shouted, before taking to the air. The other three followed him into the air, not long after he took flight. It would seem that Krillin could, once again, see clearly. Once in the air, they really didn't go anywhere once in the air. Just using the higher point of view to look around, hoping that the height would help in their search.

"I don't see him anywhere." Krillin said, as they all continued to look around in the air.

"He's even suppressing his energy. He can even do that!" Piccolo said in frustration. "We need to find him, quickly, or more innocent people will be killed!" As he said that, they all headed back down to the ground. "Damn it. I can't stand it!" Piccolo yelled out in frustration. Though, it would seem that it was more than just simple frustration, as you could start to see his power form around him, making the wind whip around the area. "I got careless! How could I have let him escape? I should've taken care of him when I had the chance."

"Incredible." Serenity mumbled, in amazement of the power she was sensing and seeing from Piccolo.

"He's out of control." Krillin commented, a bit surprised by what he was seeing.

This continued on for a little while longer. The three of them just standing there, watching Piccolo in shocked amazement. While Piccolo ranted and raved in his frustration, his power continuing to lash out in his anger. Then, all of a sudden, Piccolo stopped. His ranting stopped, his power lashing out stopped. Then he looked up into the sky near them. That caused the three of them to look up as well, wondering what Piccolo was looking at.

"Vegeta." Krillin said, surprised to see him there.

"Father." Trunks and Serenity said together, at the same time Krillin spoke.

"Namek!" Vegeta said, as he landed, the tone of voice he was using making it sound like he was giving an order. Which he probably was. "I demand to know what happened here!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Piccolo answered, as Vegeta walked up closer, to stand in front of Piccolo. "But, let's wait for Tien first." Piccolo then turned around, turning his back to Vegeta and the other three. "He should be here shortly. I'll tell you everything once he gets here."

"Fine, then." Vegeta agreed to those terms. "But, in the meantime, answer me this. How are you, really? Are you really Piccolo? There is no way that the real Piccolo could have such incredible power." Vegeta waited for a moment for Piccolo to answer, but all he got was silence. That seemed to anger Vegeta a bit. "Answer me, now!"

"I'll tell you." Trunks spoke up, from behind Vegeta. That caught Vegeta's attention, as he looked at Trunks over his shoulder. "He needed to get stronger to fight the Androids…"

"So, Piccolo went and merged with Kami." Serenity finished what her brother was saying.

"What?" Vegeta said, he seemed to be a bit surprised by this. "Merged? Piccolo merged with Kami? That's all he did to gain that kind of power?" That last sentence seemed to a bit mumbled, more like it was a thought that he had spoken aloud. And it was after that, that silence reigned for awhile, as they waited for Tien to get there, with Vegeta being lost in his own thoughts as they waited.

"Hey, look. I can see Tien." Krillin announced, once he spotted Tien in the sky, flying in their direction. It didn't take long for Tien to make it over to them, and land right near Krillin. Once Tien landed, Krillin turned to look at Piccolo, who still had his back to all of them. "Um, Piccolo…I mean…What do we call you now?" Krillin seemed a bit flustered as to what to call Piccolo since he and Kami had merged. "Anyway, Tien's here."

"Krillin, just call me Piccolo." Piccolo said, turning back around, so he could look at them all. "I hope you all pay close attention, I'm going to tell you everything once, and this information could make the difference between if we live or die." Piccolo paused, making sure he had their attention before he continued. He was pleased to see that he did. "Vegeta and Tien may not have seen him, but what I have been fighting here in Ginger Town is a creature, that is an Android, and it was created by Dr. Gero's computer."

"What?" Krillin and Tien yelled at the same time, the both of them were rather surprised by this. Heck they all were rather surprised by this revelation.

And the further Piccolo's explanation went, the surprise started to turn into shock. Piccolo told them about the creature searching for the Androids, partially that of Androids 17 and 18, so that it could absorb them, and gain even more power from it. But the major shock came when Piccolo told them the reason why they were sensing everyone in one place; the shock was the fact that a part of the creature having parts of the greatest fighters to grace the Earth, imbedded within the creature.

"Are you serious?" Krillin said in disbelief.

"You're saying that he possess the cells of both myself and Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked, still a bit surprised by all of this, also wanting to make sure he had the facts straight, as well as trying to see if he understood this right.

"That's how it is." Piccolo answered, before getting back down to business. "We have to choices. We can either track down and destroy Cell or find Android 17 and 18, because if we destroy them, then Cell cannot absorb them and reach his final form." Piccolo paused for a moment, looking at everyone there, making sure they took all of that in, before continuing, "I say, we go for Cell, since he'll be easier to find. Whatever we do, we must do it quickly, because there will be no stopping Cell once he's complete!" This revelation seemed to surprise Tien, Krillin, Trunks, and Serenity. Vegeta, on the other hand, seemed to be angered by this.

"Complete?" Serenity questioned, wondering how exactly Cell would do so. "So, that's why he's used the time machine? What I don't quite understand is, is that Android 17 and 18 still exist in our own time."

"Yes, that is the reason he stole Trunks' time machine and traveled here." Piccolo explained. "Where for the last four years he has been living underground, developing into the monster you saw today. So, you see, this Cell will try to find the other Androids at all costs. Uniting with them is the only way he can ever become complete."

"Great, just great." Krillin said, not sounding to enthusiastic about all of this. "Well, once again it's up to us to stop him, isn't it?"

"But, how do we find him now?" Trunks asked, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Good question." Serenity commented, knowing what her brother was thinking. "Especially now, since Cell knows that Piccolo is stronger than him before he becomes complete. I would think that Cell would try to suppress his energy, so we can't sense him."

"Yeah." Trunks agreed with his sister.

"Well, we better figure something out before he finds those Androids!" Tien said, not liking what the alternative would be if they didn't. "Or we'll be in big trouble!"

"And not just us, Tien." Piccolo said, pointing something else out. "This monster is a danger to every planet in the universe. Remember, Freeza and his father are both apart of Cell now!" Krillin was the only one that seemed to show he was rather terrified by the prospect of that reminder.

"Big deal. A part of me is, too." Vegeta said, sounding as if this wasn't all that pressing to him. "All you seem to have are worthless strategies. I say, let him become complete. If Cell destroys the Androids, he'll save me the trouble! And fighting one battle is much simpler than fighting four. I don't care how powerful he becomes. I'll still beat him."

"Hold on, Vegeta. You shouldn't be taking this so lightly." Piccolo said, not liking what Vegeta was saying. "The Androids alone were more than we could handle. And if Cell absorbs their power, he'll be stronger than all of them combined!"

"Do not question my ability, Namek!" Vegeta yelled, fed up with what Piccolo was suggesting they should do. "Not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am!" Vegeta paused to let what he was saying sink in for Piccolo. "I do not fear this new challenge, rather, like a true warrior, I will rise to meet it!" Vegeta paused again, probably for a bit of dramatic effect this time. "Yes, I am now a Super Saiyan, but I won't stop there. I will ascend past that of a Super Saiyan!" This declaration seemed to surprise Tien, Krillin, Trunks and Serenity.

"Go beyond a Super Saiyan!" Serenity questioned aloud, though she said that rather quietly, mainly because of her aww at the thought of it, as well as the surprise of the concept of it.

"How can he get stronger than a Super Saiyan?" Trunks questioned, also saying it rather quietly, for the same reasons as his sister.

"I'm sure Kakarrot will try to do the same." Vegeta said with confidence, choosing to ignore the quiet mumblings of the future versions of his children. "Don't you think? Now, if any of you would like to take on Cell or the Androids while I'm away, be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you fail." With that said, Vegeta took to the sky and left, leaving a rather good size dust cloud in his wake.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves." Piccolo said, once the dust settled down. "He's going to try to surpass the Super Saiyan state…is that…is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Serenity answered. "I've never really thought of the concept of it before."

"Hey, Trunks, Serenity." Krillin said, gaining their attention. "Explain this to me again. Tell me what would happen if we went back in time and destroyed the Androids before they woke up?"

"Well, it might help the future of that world, but it wouldn't change anything that's already happened here." Trunks answered.

"So, if that's how this time travel stuff works, then it wouldn't do us any good to destroy the unfinished Cell back at Gero's lab, right?" Krillin said, thinking that this point was useless. "It wouldn't affect the Cell of the future, now, would it?"

"Right, not the Cell from our world." Trunks answered, confirming that Krillin was right in his thinking.

"Even if all of this is true, which I know it is, we should still go and destroy the unfinished Cell that resides here in this time." Serenity suggested, trying to point out that they shouldn't turn a blind eye to something that they thought would be pointless to do, after all, there could still be some good coming from it.

"Right." Trunks agreed with his sister. "At the very least, we should prevent another Cell from ever being born in this world."

"Alright, listen up." Piccolo said, taking charge again. "You three go to Dr. Gero's lab." Piccolo was referring to Trunks, Serenity, and Krillin, when he said that. "If you think it will help. I'll stay here and try to track down Cell."

"Right." Tien said, agreeing with that plan. "I'll give you a hand."

"If, for some reason, you can't find Cell, you should head back to Master Roshi's." Krillin suggested. "I mean, if nothing else, you might be able to find him on the TV news station."

"Yeah." Tien agreed with the suggestion. "Good idea."

"Well then…" Krillin said, turning to look back at Trunks and Serenity.

With that said, the three of them took to the sky, heading back to what was left of Gero's lab. The flight over to the lab started off rather silent, that is, until Trunks couldn't hold his thoughts in anymore, and just had to voice them.

"To be stronger and go beyond a Super Saiyan, I never even considered that to be a possibility." Trunks said, voicing his thoughts.

"You're not the only one, I never considered it either." Serenity said, trying to comfort her brother a bit by stating he wasn't alone in the matter.

"I'm not sure I believe it either." Krillin said, throwing in his two cents on the matter. "But, if it's possible, Vegeta and Goku are just the guys to do it."

Trunks and Serenity didn't say anything to that, but Serenity did notice the look her brother was giving her. Serenity gave a slight nod to her brother; she knew what he was thinking. If it was possible, they were going to achieve it too, right alongside Goku and Vegeta. After that, the rest of the flight to Gero's lab was quiet.

"It's cold!" Krillin mumbled, once they got to what was left of the lab, as the wind was blowing.

"Well Krillin, this lab is located in the mountains, so of course the wind is going to blow and make it cold." Serenity commented, picking on Krillin a bit for complaining on how cold it was.

"Hey, Trunks, Serenity." Krillin said, ignoring what Serenity had just said, and getting back to business. "How do the two of you suggest we go about finding the entrance to the basement under all this rubble?"

"Krillin, I think you better stand back." Trunks vaguely answered. Serenity turned to look at her brother with a smirk on her face; she knew what he was thinking of doing.

"Huh?" Krillin said, looking over at Trunks and Serenity, he was a bit confused by what Trunks meant by that.

Just then, Trunks and Serenity started to take small energy shots at the rubble around them, hoping that would clear the rubble away enough to see an underground entrance. Krillin watched the two take shot after shot for awhile, then he finally got the hint of what they were trying to do, and joined in. And the three of them continued like this for quite awhile, before stopping and taking a look around. As the dust settled, Serenity noticed Trunks heading off in a certain direction. She watched for a moment, before following him. Serenity followed him until he stopped.

"Did you find something?" Serenity asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah." Trunks answered, letting his sister have a look, as he turned towards Krillin. "Krillin!"

"Huh?" Krillin said, turning towards Trunks, and noticed that Serenity was near him and looking at something. "What is it?" Krillin then started to walk over to the two. "Did the two of you find something?"

"I think this is it." Trunks answered, sounding confident in his assumption.

"I would have to agree." Serenity agreed with her brother. "This is most likely it, the entrance to the basement of Gero's lab."

"Take a look." Trunks offered, once Krillin came up next to them.

"Well, what do ya know." Krillin said, taking a look for himself. "That's it."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Serenity asked, more than ready to jump down the shaft they had found.

"Yeah, let's check it out." Trunks said, agreeing with his sister.

"Ok." Krillin agreed, as he gained a determined look on his face, preparing himself for whatever they could find down there.

With that said, the three of them headed down the shaft, with Trunks going down first, Serenity right behind him, with Krillin being the last down. As they landed at the bottom, the three of them just stood there for awhile, trying to get use to how dark it was in the basement lab.

"Watch your step, and be careful." Krillin advised, looking over at Trunks and Serenity.

"Right." Trunks and Serenity said at the same time, as the two of them started heading into the rest of the underground lab, Krillin followed behind the two of them.

They continued to walk straight ahead from where they had originally landed. It didn't take too long for them to come across something. A door, a closed door. The three stopped and just stared at it for a moment. That was, until Trunks and Serenity headed for the door, Krillin watched the two for a moment before he followed them. Trunks and Serenity pushed on the door once they got to it, slowly opening it. The first glimpse they got was that it was dark here too. The three of them just stood in the doorway for awhile, as they took in what was around them. Serenity glanced at her brother as he started to follow the wall, looking for something. And she only gave him nothing more than a glance, as she turned back to looking to see what was around them. Serenity closed her eyes for a moment, as the lights came on. She should've figured that was what he was looking for. Serenity looked over at her brother after he had turned the lights on. She couldn't help but notice the look on his face, now that the lights were on. This made her look back to what was in front of her to see what her brother was looking at, and the same look formed on her own face at what she saw. A look of surprise and maybe a bit of disbelief. Serenity barely registered the fact that her brother had walked up to stand next to her, that is, until he spoke once he came to a stop.

"This must be Dr. Gero's master computer." Trunks said, almost softly, as he was still taking in what was before him.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" Serenity agreed, taking a glance at her brother, as he stood next to her.

"This thing is the brains behind the Androids and Cell?" Krillin said, in a bit of awe and surprise.

"It would appear so." Serenity answered, not even bothering to look over at Krillin.

"Trunks, Serenity, we should destroy it!" Krillin suggested, getting a bit upset by the idea that a computer was the cause of everything that had happened. "It's responsible for all of this mess!" This caused both Trunks and Serenity to look over at Krillin. Serenity continued to look at Krillin as Trunks started to walk over to something else.

"We should look around first, to see what else we can find, before we destroy it." Serenity advised, still looking at Krillin.

"I…I guess so." Krillin said, a bit thrown off balance by what Serenity said, but quickly recovered, what she said did make sense.

"Come look at this." Trunks said, a bit softly, but Serenity and Krillin still heard him, as they turned their attention to Trunks. "There's something inside of this."

"Did you find something?" Serenity asked of her brother as she started to head over to him, she couldn't really tell what he was standing in front of. The only thing she could tell was that it looked like a big container with some kind of green liquid inside it.

"What is it?" Krillin asked, following after Serenity.

"Is that what I think it is?" Serenity asked, once she was standing next to her brother.

"Yes, I believe it is." Trunks answered. "This has got to be Cell, still in his larval form."

"Or at least, what will become Cell." Serenity clarified.

Krillin on the other hand, seemed to be rather shocked by what both Trunks and Serenity said. It didn't take very long for that shock to change to anger, as what was said sunk in. "That thing is made up of cells from all of the greatest fighters of the world!" Krillin stated, obviously upset. "It has Goku's cells, and even some of mine! Just looking at it disgusts me!"

"Lucky you, right?" Serenity said, teasing Krillin a bit. But, deep down, she would have to agree with Krillin, it was a bit of a disgusting thought. She was just teasing him a bit to try and lighten up the mood.

"I wouldn't say 'lucky'." Krillin said, with a bit of an annoyed look on his face. "I would say it's more along the lines of just plain gross."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Trunks said, not taking his eyes off of the tank that held the growing thing that would, eventually, become Cell. "Especially, since we know what this would become."

"Yeah." Serenity agreed with her brother. "Eventually, this thing will outgrow its tank."

"After that, it won't be long before it sheds its skin in some sort of bazaar metamorphosis." Trunks said, continuing the explanation.

"And then, it will continue to grow." Serenity continued.

"Yeah, it will grow into an evil monster." Trunks commented.

"Yeah." Serenity agreed, then continued with what she was going to say before her brother's comment. "Then it will grow to become Cell, and then it will start to suck out the energy of others."

"As he approaches his perfect form." Trunks said, finishing what his sister was saying.

Serenity watched as her brother turned his attention back to the computer after he was done talking. She knew what he was thinking when he did that. "And all because of that computer." Serenity commented.

"Yeah, it's all because of this computer." Trunks agreed with his sister. "Which is programmed to carry out Dr. Gero's master plan."

"Sounds about right to me." Serenity commented.

"Come on, Trunks, Serenity, let's just blast that thing and the lab too." Krillin suggested, getting ready to do just that.

"Not just yet." Serenity said, getting in Krillin's way, so he wouldn't do anything.

"But, why not?" Krillin asked, standing down.

"We haven't finished looking around yet." Serenity answered, not really watching as her brother walked off again.

"Hey, Sis." Trunks called out, to get his sister's attention.

"Yeah?" Serenity answered, looking over at her brother.

"What is it, Trunks?" Krillin asked, also looking over at Trunks.

"I think I found what you were hoping we might find." Trunks answered, speaking more to his sister than to Krillin.

Serenity headed over to where her brother was looking at something that was on a small table, that looked like it was being used like a desk. "Please tell me those are what I think they are." Serenity said, with a bit of hope in her voice, once she got a look at what her brother had found.

"What?" Krillin asked, again, from where he was standing. "What is it?"

"Yes, it is." Trunks answered, still just talking to his sister. "I still can't believe it."

"All of it?" Serenity asked, wanting to make sure he was seeing the same thing she was. "It's all there?"

"Yeah, all of it." Trunks answered. "It's all here!"

"What? What's all there?" Krillin asked, starting to feel like the two were ignoring him. Which was most likely possible, after all, the two of them were the future versions of Bulma's children. "Trunks, Serenity, what is it that you found?"

"Well, it looks like the designs for Android 17." Trunks answered, not taking his eyes off of what was before him.

"Android 17?" Krillin questioned, a bit surprised by the answer he got. "Ya know, that thing scares me. I think it's those eyes of his. There's something about them that's just…creepy."

"Yes, I think this could be our lucky break!" Trunks said in excitement, ignoring what Krillin had said.

"We really should get these over to Mom quickly." Serenity suggested. She was just as excited about this as her brother was.

"Yes." Trunks agreed with his sister. "And from studying these, we might be able to find out what Android 17's weakness is!"

"Yeah." Serenity agreed with what Trunks said, you could hear that bit of hope in her voice again.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Krillin said, agreeing with what was said, you could tell he was hopeful too. Then Krillin got an idea, as he started to head over to join the two of them at the table-turned-desk, "Hey, are there any more plans over there? Ya know, like maybe Cell's?"

Trunks and Serenity picked up what they had found to see if there was anything else of importance lying underneath it. "Nah, the rest of this stuff…" Trunks began to say.

"…doesn't look like it can be of any use." Serenity finished what her brother was saying, while at the same time, interrupting what he was saying. That caused Trunks to look at his sister, and all he got in return was a slight smirk. "We really should get going." Serenity suggested.

"Yeah, we got what we need." Krillin agreed, as he came up to stand next to Trunks. "What do you say we blow this place to dust?"

Trunks and Serenity turned to look over at Krillin when he said that, a small smile on both of the twin's faces. "Yeah!" Both Trunks and Serenity said at the same time, agreeing with Krillin. And that's exactly what the three of them did, after Trunks rolled up and secured the plans they had found. So, energy blast after energy blast, they proceeded with destroying the underground lab and everything within it. Trunks and Serenity deliberately saved the computer and the tank for last.

"It's payback time!" Trunks yelled out, as he aimed for the computer and the tank, getting ready to destroy it.

"For all the suffering you caused us, and everyone else, in the future!" Serenity yelled out, joining her brother in getting ready to destroy the computer and the tank.

The two of them spared no expense as they shot energy blast after energy blast at the computer. In a weird way, it was probably a way for the two of them to relieve some pent up frustration. After a while of that, the two of them turned directly to the tank and, together, released one final blast, but this one was a bit stronger and bigger than the other blasts they were using to destroy the underground lab. The combined blast completely destroyed the tank and what there was of the Cell within it. Serenity took that moment, as they were done firing off blasts, to take in the destruction of their handiwork, but was only allowed a few moments to do so as Trunks tuned to Krillin.

"Krillin, this place is coming down!" Trunks stated, mostly getting his sister's attention when he said this. "Let's get out of here, quick!"

"Yeah, okay!" Krillin instantly agreed.

"Right." Serenity agreed as well, after taking a look at how things looked directly above them. That's when she agreed her brother was right, the place really was unstable and was falling apart. That's when the thought hit her that maybe they went a bit overboard on destroying the place, but then the thought went away two seconds later, they didn't go overboard, if anything, things weren't destroyed enough.

With everyone in agreement, all three of them ran back to the door that lead into the actual lab, ran back down the bit of tunnel that lead to the lab, and flew back up the tunnel-like-hole they found that lead them there. Doing all of this fast enough to avoid the fire, and the explosions that followed after the fire. Once the three of them flew out of the hole they found, they ended up staying in the air, just in case the explosions tried to reach past the underground lab.

"Oh yeah, that was a blast!" Krillin shouted, rather excited, as the three of them just hung around in the air, looking down at the hole that worked as the entrance to the underground lab.

"Emphasis on blast." Serenity commented, referring to the fact that they blasted the place to pieces. That's when a thought hit her, she looked over to her brother, catching his attention, the two of them shared a smile and nodded. They weren't done yet. "I don't think we destroyed it enough, do you?" Serenity asked Trunks, pretty much making a show of this. She was trying to hint to Krillin what they were up to.

"No, I don't think we did." Trunks agreed. Then the two of them looked over to Krillin, seeing if he got the hint.

Krillin looked at them for a moment or two before it hit him. "And now, for the grand finale!" Krillin announced, charging up a blast. Trunks and Serenity smirked to each other, charging up their own blasts. As one, the three of them threw their energy blasts at the whole that lead down into what was left of Gero's lab. After a couple of seconds of waiting, the rest of the lab exploded, sending much of the excess explosion exploding upwards into a pillar of destruction. And quite the explosion it was, it ended up creating a massive cloud. But, the three of them moved out of the way before they could get caught up in all of that. They stayed for a little while, to insure that there was really nothing left of the lab before they left, on their way to Bulma's to give her the designs they had found.

"Finding the plans for Android 17 was a really lucky break!" Krillin said, with some excitement, not to long after they started to head for Bulma's.

"Yeah!" Trunks and Serenity agreed, as the two flew next to Krillin, with Trunks still holding the designs.

"Krillin." Trunks said, after a moment or two.

"Yeah?" Krillin answered back, showing that Trunks did have his attention.

"I want you to take these plans to our mother." Trunks explained. "I'm sure she'll be able to figure them out."

"Uh, sure." Krillin answered, not too sure why Trunks was asking him to do this. "But, aren't the both of you coming with me?"

"Father…" Was Serenity's quiet reply.

"Yeah." Trunks agreed with his sister. To Serenity, this just confirmed that the two of them were thinking the same thing.

"What does Vegeta have to do with anything?" Krillin asked, still a bit confused.

"Everything." Was Serenity's only answer. So, Trunks went on to explain.

"We're going to find our father and train with him." Trunks explained. "If he really is able to go beyond that of a Super Saiyan, then maybe he can show us how to as well."

"Listen, Trunks, Serenity, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think Vegeta will let the two of you to train with him." Krillin stated, trying to break it to them gently. "He's very…independent." Krillin hesitated there for a moment, trying to find the right word to use.

"Yeah, got that impression already." Serenity mumbled, not really talking to anyone specific.

"Yeah." Trunks agreed with his sister, then turned his attention back to Krillin. "I really don't want to go, and I'm pretty sure Serenity feels the same way."

"Yeah." Serenity agreed, when her brother said that.

"But," Trunks continued, as if his sister didn't say anything. "I think we should, Krillin."

"Exactly." Serenity said, she agreed with what her brother was saying, and knew where he was going with this, because, she felt the same way.

"You see, he's our father, we have to prove to him that we're worthy to fight alongside him." Trunks explained, once again acting like he didn't hear his sister, as he continued to explain his reasoning to Krillin. "And, if we train with him, maybe we can convince him of that."

"And besides, there's the fact that if we train against each other, we should be able to get stronger faster." Serenity said, adding in her two cents. "Even father should know that much."

"There's that too." Trunks agreed.

"Alright." Krillin, reluctantly, agreed with them. "If it's something the both of you really have to do…"

"Yeah, we have to." Serenity said.

"You take care of these, Krillin." Trunks said, as he handed the design plans to Krillin.

"I will." Krillin said, as he took the plans from Trunks.

"Wish us luck?" Trunks asked, as if he wasn't too sure if he should've asked to begin with.

"The both of you will need it." Krillin said, with a look that said they would need more than just luck.

"Yeah." Trunks and Serenity said together, agreeing with Krillin.

With that said, Trunks and Serenity parted ways with Krillin, heading in a different direction. Now it was time to find their father, and convince him that training together was the best way to go about this.

It was quiet between the two of them for quite some time as they flew, on their way to their father. After some time, Serenity finally looked over at her brother, and noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought again. Serenity just watched her brother for a few moments as they flew. And he was diffidently lost in his own thoughts. And knowing her brother, he was probably still dwelling on that one mystery of theirs that they had pretty much figured out already. Serenity mentally sighed before she decided to snap her brother out of his thoughts.

"Stop thinking and dwelling on it so much." Serenity said, effectively snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.

"Thinking and dwelling on what?" Trunks asked, playing innocent.

"You know very well what I'm referring too." Serenity said, in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"I just can't help thinking about how this timeline could've changed so much from what we know should happen." Trunks said, with a sigh, he knew that his sister was right.

"And?" Serenity said, looking for him to say and admit to something else.

"And, you're right." Trunks admitted. "We should be focusing on what's going on right now. Focusing on defeating Cell, and finding the Androids before Cell does." Trunks paused for a bit before mentioning the next thing on this mind, and Serenity waited, knowing he had more to say. "And training with father to go beyond a Super Saiyan."

"Exactly." Serenity said, once she knew her brother was done speaking. She was happy that her brother realized that there were more important things right now than dwelling on past events.

"And if we gain the power that goes beyond a Super Saiyan, then we'll have the power to save the world of our own time." Trunks commented.

"Yeah." Serenity agreed. She liked the prospects of that idea.

Silence once again descended between the two of them as they continued on their way to where Vegeta is. Which didn't take them to much longer to find him.

When they did find Vegeta, they found him standing near a cliff, just staring out at who knows what. The two landed a good distance from where Vegeta was standing. No need to get him into a bad mood right off the bat. The two of them just stood there watching their father for a few moments before either of them said or did anything.

"Let me go first." Serenity said, breaking the silence.

"Right." Trunks agreed with his sister's request.

With her brother's agreement, Serenity rose into the air, and headed over to her father.

"Don't even bother." Vegeta said, the second Serenity landed right behind him. He didn't even bother to look at her when he said that.

"Bother with what?" Serenity asked, playing innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about, girl!" Vegeta said, not really buying her innocent act.

"Really?" Serenity said, acting surprised, continuing with her innocent act. "Do I really know?"

"Be gone, girl!" Vegeta said, still not looking at her. "You're bothering me!"

Serenity didn't move from her spot though. She didn't say anything to that comment either. Serenity just stood there, looking at her father, for a few or more minutes. It was almost as if she were waiting for him to say something more, or maybe hoping that he would change his mind. Who knows what the real reason was behind her just standing there, maybe there wasn't a real reason for just standing there, but it was clear that nothing more was going to happen anytime soon. Serenity mentally sighed after a few more minutes of standing there, and rose back into the air, making her way back over to her brother.

"Just further proves that mom was right." Serenity mumbled, as she landed next to Trunks, then looked over at her brother. "You're turn. Though, I don't think you will get a different result."

"I can at least try, right?" Trunks said, looking at his sister with a slight smile.

"And try all you like." Serenity commented, walking over to a small bolder to sit on while she waited, as Trunks made his way over to Vegeta.

Serenity just sat there and waited, watching her brother try in his attempt to get through to their father. She didn't bother to try and listen to what the two were saying; she was curtain that her brother's attempt wasn't going to be any different than her attempt was. Though, it did look like the two of them were arguing, even though Vegeta still didn't even bother to look at who he was talking to. So, Serenity decided to just sit there and wait, getting the feeling that it was going to be a long wait.

It was another ten minutes before Trunks gave up and went back over and joint his sister in waiting. He didn't say anything when he came back. What he did do was just sit down on the ground next to the bolder his sister was sitting on. And that's the way things stayed for quite some time. That was, until they got an interruption.

At that moment, Trunks and Serenity sensed someone instantly appearing behind them. The two of them turned around at the same time to see who it was.

"Goku!" Trunks said in surprise.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It might be awhile before I can post the next chapter, since real life and college classes are getting in the way of that. But, the good news is that I have started to write the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter, real life still getting in the way. I may have graduated from college, but I'm stuck with trying to find a job to pay off student loan bills with. With no luck so far in finding a job, never thought it would be so hard to find one. Anyway, I hope I made up for the lateness with the length of the chapter.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What?!" Serenity said, looking over at her brother. "Really?" Trunks' only answer was a nod. With that answer, Serenity turned back to the two who had just showed up. "Goku, I've been waiting a very long time to meet you."

"Serenity, right?" Goku asked.

"Yep, that would be me." Serenity cheerfully answered.

"So, how's the training going?" Goku asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Serenity commented, turning back to look at Vegeta, who was still just standing there staring at who knows what.

"It isn't going so well." Trunks answered, standing up from where he was sitting. "I guess our father really doesn't want us to train with him. He thinks that we'll only slow him down. And every time we try to get close he tells us to get lost."

"So, all in all, he only sees us as a nuisance, an annoyance." Serenity said, still sitting and staring at Vegeta. "We try to ask him if he'll train with us, but, yeah, 'get lost' is the usual answer that we've been getting."

"Look at him, he's not doing anything." Trunks said, looking over his shoulder at Vegeta. "He's been standing there in the same spot staring into space since we got here."

"He hasn't moved at all." Serenity said, adding in her two cents to the explanation.

"That does sound a bit strange." Goku said, as he looked over at Vegeta. "But, since this is Vegeta we're talking about, I suppose it is to be expected."

"'To be expected'?" Serenity echoed, looking over at Goku, not expecting that to be said. When she didn't get an answer, she looked at Gohan, who just shrugged.

"I'll go and have a talk with him." Goku said, as he took to the air and headed over to Vegeta.

So, there they were, the three of them just standing there watching as Goku talked with Vegeta. And it would seem that Goku was getting a better reaction out of Vegeta than Trunks and Serenity could. All Serenity did when she saw this was sigh, with a muttered, "Figures." They watched as the two continued to talk. Then, after a while, both Goku and Vegeta came over to where the three of them were.

"Let's go!" Goku said, once he and Vegeta got to the three of them.

"Go where?" Serenity asked, having no clue what Goku could be referring to.

"To the Lookout, of course." Goku answered cheerfully.

Trunks and Serenity were surprised by that answer. The two of them looked at each other, surprise clearly written on their faces. After all, the two of them had only heard stories about the place; they had never actually been there. And they never had the chance to find it either. Neither were they given much time to be surprised, as Goku and Vegeta started taking to the sky, expecting the other three to follow. It wasn't until Gohan shouted, "Come on!", that the two realized that they were going to be left behind.

The trip to the Lookout was a quiet one; no one talked, with Goku leading the way since he was the one that knew how to get there. But, once they got there, they found Mr. Popo standing there; it was as if he was waiting for them. Once they landed at the Lookout, Goku explained to Mr. Popo their idea and what they were up to.

"I understand. Please, follow me." Mr. Popo said, giving his consent to use what they came to use, as they all followed him, as he showed them the way, all the while talking about it, it almost sounding like he was trying to sell them something. "You will find that it has everything you need. There's food, beds, and a bath. It's not very luxurious, I'm afraid."

"I require nothing more than the essentials. This is not a vacation, this is work." Vegeta said, as if this should've been the most obvious thing.

"Ignore him, Mr. Popo; he's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training." Goku said, as if he were trying to explain away why Vegeta seemed to be in a bad mood.

"And you, Kakarrot, why are you encouraging me to train, too?" Vegeta asked, seeming to be getting down to the root of his thoughts about all of this. "You do realize that my eventual goal is you, right?"

"Our opponent this time probably isn't the kind of opponent one of us can beat alone." Goku explained, as if it should've been the obvious conclusion. "You must have realized this too."

"You may come to regret this later." Vegeta said, with a smirk. "I'll be able to take care of you when all of this is over." That last part was said quietly as if he didn't quite want anyone else to hear it.

"Here it is." Mr. Popo said, pointing to the door, once they got there.

"So, that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Gohan asked, looking at the door that they were brought to.

"Alright, which group will be going in first?" Mr. Popo asked, standing next to the door.

"That will be Vegeta, Trunks, and Serenity." Goku answered, looking slightly over at the three of them. "They will be going in first."

"Okay." Mr. Popo said, as he turned to open the door. "Right this way please." He paused with his hand on the handle. "Once you cross the threshold you'll have to spend a year in the room, but when you leave, only one day will have passed in this dimension." Then he opened the door for them. "Good luck."

"Thanks for letting us go first, Goku." Trunks said, as he passed by, heading for the room, with Serenity not too far behind him.

"Good luck, Trunks." Goku said, as Trunks walked by, then turned to Serenity, as she too, walked by, "And you too, Serenity. And try to get along with Vegeta."

"Try is about all we can do at this point." Serenity mumbled, as she walked by.

The two of them didn't notice the look that Vegeta gave Goku when he passed by. He probably heard what the three were saying.

"I hope those two can get along with Vegeta." Gohan said, as Mr. Popo closed the door.

Once the three were inside the Chamber, it seemed to be the unspoken agreement to look around their new surroundings, since they will be spending all that time there. Serenity was surprised by what she did see when they first walked into the Chamber. It was a tiled floor, it had beds for them, and not just any beds, they had drapes, there was a nice table with chairs, and when she looked up, she found a nice looking chandelier.

"Compared to what most people are use to in the future, I'd call this luxurious." Serenity mumbled, as she continued to look around.

"I don't see what's so special about this place." Vegeta said, as he too, seemed to be taking in his new surroundings.

"It's hot!" Trunks said, gaining his sister's attention, as he continued to take in his surroundings.

"Now that you mention it…" Serenity said, as she too noticed what her brother was talking about.

"There's less air, too!" Trunks said, continuing to voice the things he was noticing.

"I think I would classify it as the air being thin." Serenity said, as she came to stand next to her brother. She only got a nod from him; it would seem that he agreed with what she had said.

"And the gravity is different." Trunks said, continuing with his observations.

"Yeah, I'd say that it's heavier than normal." Serenity said, agreeing with her brother.

Not to long after Serenity said that, Trunks started walking towards the open area that the room was connected to, to go and check that out, and Serenity just watched him go. That is, until she heard him gasp with what sounded to be a little bit more than surprise. Serenity ran up to him, intent on finding out what was wrong. Once she got to him, she realized what had caused him to gasp, as the two of them stared out at the open area.

"What the hell!?" Serenity said, trying not to be overcome by what she was seeing.

"I don't believe it!" Trunks said, the surprise still in his voice.

The two of them were to surprised by what they were seeing to really take notice that Vegeta had walked up behind them to get a look for himself.

"There's nothing here!" Trunks said, now his voice was totally covered in surprise. "We're surrounded by total emptiness!"

"Nothing but white for as far as the eye can see!" Serenity said, adding to her brother's statement.

"Yeah, nothing but a void." Trunks said, agreeing with his sister. "What kind of place is this?"

"Too much for the two of you?" Vegeta asked, making it sound like it would be a disappointment if it were too much for them.

"Of course not!" Trunks immediately said, not wanting his father to think they were afraid or something.

"Just wasn't expecting something like this, is all." Serenity said, trying to explain away why they were reacting like they were.

"Right." Vegeta said, as if he didn't exactly believe them.

"I suppose this does explain why only a few can stand a whole year in this place." Trunks said, still looking out at the wide open, blank, space. "It's over whelming."

"Yeah, explains why Goku could only last a month before." Serenity said, agreeing with her brother. It truly was over whelming. "Something like this would probably drive most people insane."

"Indeed." Vegeta said, agreeing with what his future daughter had just mentioned, the fact that it would drive most people insane, and Vegeta seemed to be looking forward to it. "This place is perfect."

The same thought went through both Trunks and Serenity's minds at that moment; they hoped that they would be able to withstand a whole year in a place like this.

* * *

As the dawn of the next day in the real world, most of it was going ok, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin, were at least able to get some sleep. Cell was still attacking people, which the news continued to cover, which Piccolo continued to watch threw the night. And they only thought about Cell, and forgetting about one simple little fact. That there was more than just Cell out there that they had to worry about, and that simple little fact ended up reminding the four of them that they were still out there. The three Androids had come to pay them a visit at Master Roshi's place, where the four of them were taking refuge at the time.

The Androids were still only looking for one thing, and that was Goku, but the others weren't budging on telling them where he was. So, Piccolo came up with an idea, hoping that he would end up taking care of the problem. He challenged Android 17 to a fight on a nearby island, and telling Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin to stay there at Master Roshi's, claiming that this was his fight and that they shouldn't interfere. Without really giving the three of them a chance to protest, Piccolo took to the air, with the three Androids following after him, leading them to the nearby island he was talking about. After Piccolo left the three of them behind, they couldn't help but wonder if Piccolo could handle this fight on his own, and hoped that he could.

It didn't take too long after Piccolo and the three Androids to start up the fight once they got to the island, with Piccolo making sure that the fight would be just between himself and Android 17. With that assured, the fight officially got underway.

This fight, Piccolo's fight, wasn't going unnoticed; everyone at Master Roshi's, all they could do was just stand there, staring off in the direction of the island and try to determine what was going on by sensing it. Even those up at the Lookout could sense what was going on. Mr. Popo and Gohan seemed worried, but Goku seemed to be trying very hard to restrain himself, as he sat there sensing everything and waiting for Vegeta, Trunks, and Serenity to finish with their training. It quickly became apparent that Mr. Popo and Goku were going to have to make sure that Gohan stayed put, especially since it was Piccolo that was fighting.

All anyone could do was just anxiously wait and keep their eyes and senses open to what was going on. For there was nothing anyone could do but wait.

The only one that didn't seem to be waiting was Bulma, for she, unlike the others, couldn't sense what was going on, and wasn't distracted by the TV with news of what was going on around the world. For she, was determined to find a way to disable the Androids and turn them off. Which usually left her father with the duty of taking care of baby Trunks and Serenity, since she had to put most, if not all, of her attention on what she was working on. Though, this didn't stop her from keeping her two babies in the same room with her.

"I think he's finally asleep." Bulma's father announced from baby Trunks' crib. Little Serenity was in her own crib, wide awake, sitting there, watching her mother work.

"Great! That's good. Thanks for looking after them while I work on this, Dad." Bulma said, not even looking away from what she was working on, as she continued to type away on the computer. "Now all you have to do is get Serenity to sleep."

"Sure." Bulma's father agreed, as he headed over to Serenity's crib. "Any luck deciphering those plans to Android 17?"

"Yeah, but, there's still a lot of work!" Bulma answered, as she continued to work. "I'm trying to isolate the Android's main power source and then I can shut it off. The only problem is, there are thousands of circuits to sort through. And, according to these plans, there are several shutdown sensors that are all wired in there, and unless you cut them off all at once, it will be meaningless."

"Don't give up." Bulma's Dad said, trying to be encouraging, as he and little Serenity continued to watch Bulma work.

"I've gone too far to give up now!" Bulma said with confidence, as she continued to work. "But, even if I can create all the code that is needed for the shutdown, I still have to input it on all the frequencies for each circuit." Bulma then stopped her typing to pick something up. "I only hope that this remote control I made can zero in on the frequencies of the circuits and turn them off." Bulma then looked between the remote in her hands and the plans in front of her a few times, before she went back to typing. Not too long after she started to type again, her computer screen turned red, signaling that something was wrong. "Hey! Stop that! Why did Dr. Gero have to make these Androids so hard to figure out?! What kind of thing has Gero created!?" Bulma then slammed her hand down on the keyboard in her frustration. This action prompted Serenity to start crying, which ended up waking her brother up and he started to join in on the crying.

"Uh oh…" Bulma's Dad said, looking between the two babies, wondering which one to go to first.

"I wish I could cry too." Bulma mumbled, as her father tried to get the babies to stop crying.

In the end, even with all of the complications, Bulma still didn't give up, even if it did frustrate her to no end from time to time, but she still continued to work on, to solve the problem.

While this was going on, the fight between Piccolo and Android 17 continued on with neither one giving in. Through the fight, Piccolo was starting to get a bit frustrated, since his attacks, physical or energy wise, wasn't doing much of anything to Android 17. Of course, Android 17 was being rather cocky about the whole thing, which didn't help with Piccolo's frustration any. Though, it didn't stop Piccolo from giving the fight all he has. And just when Piccolo had finally lured Android 17 into a trap, which ended up taking out the little island they were battling on, and thinking that he had rid the world of one android, came to discover, as the smoke cleared, that Android 17 had survived, much to Piccolo's surprise. And since the island that they were battling on no longer existed, Android 17 decided to move the battle to another small island close by, so they all followed him to the island he had indicated, then resumed their battle.

In the meantime, Cell was still terrorizing cities and people, trying to get stronger. But, as he was about to devour another person, he stopped. For he had just sensed what the others had already sensed, Piccolo's fight. And with putting two and two together, with just being able to sense Piccolo, Cell guessed that Piccolo had to be fighting one of the Androids. So, tossing the person he was about to devour aside, Cell took off in the direction that he could sense Piccolo's energy signature coming from.

While the wait up at the Lookout wasn't going any better than it was before. It would seem that not only was Gohan having a hard time restraining himself from going off to help Piccolo, but it would seem that Goku was starting to have a hard time doing the same thing. For all they could do was just sit and wait, while they continued to sense what was going on below.

As for Piccolo's and Android 17's fight, the two of them continued to battle it out, unaware of the danger that was headed their way. But as the battle waged on, it started to look like the current little island that they were on might end up suffering the same fate as the last one they were battling on, for it was starting to form cracks, as if it might end up falling apart. And an added feature about this little island was starting to make itself known, mainly because of the force of the battle was bringing it to the forefront for all to see. For this little island had a volcano on it, and it was starting to erupt.

With the island's volcano erupting, it now provided a kind of visual of what was, somewhat, going on that Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi could see. But it wasn't really helping any, for most of them really didn't like the idea of staying out of the fight either. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have the time to worry much more about the fight between Piccolo and the Androids, for they were the first to take notice of the approaching problem, that was a danger, and really bad timing. They were the first ones to notice that Cell was heading straight for Piccolo and, more importantly, the Androids. Now they had something to really worry about.

And through all of this, Bulma was still the only one not knowing of what was going on, as she continued to work on a way of stopping the Androids. Though, it wasn't helping anyone that little Trunks and Serenity were still crying, and Bulma's father was nearly at his wits end on trying to get them to stop crying.

"Now, now, there, there." Bulma's father said, trying to get the little ones to stop crying. Even putting them together in the same crib didn't seem to be working either. "Your mother is working, Trunks, Serenity. Hey, now, look at Grandpa!" Then he proceeded to make funny faces for the two, though it didn't seem to be working, as the two continued to cry. "That's funny, that one almost always works." In his desperation, he turned his attention back to Bulma, ready to give up trying to get the two to stop crying. "Hey, Bulma, help! I can't manage them anymore!"

"Just a second, Dad, please." Bulma answered, not even bothering to turn away from her computer screen, as she continued to work. "This should do it." Bulma mumbled to herself, then continued to speak loud enough for her father to hear. "I'm almost there. Once I finish typing in this data, it should be done."

"I don't think I can take this that much longer, and I'm exhausted." Bulma's father said, pretty much at his wits end, as the two continued to cry.

"Hey, come on, I haven't slept for forty-eight hours! What do you think about that!" Bulma said, yelling at her father in frustration. "The least you can do is to keep Trunks and Serenity quiet!"

"Well…but…you see…" Bulma's father started, but couldn't find the words, then he finally gave in. "Right."

"Nice, Dad." Bulma said, a bit sarcastically, apparently she didn't believe him all that much.

"Well, I'll tell you what I have to say about that." Yajirobe said, coming from out of nowhere, with food in his arms that he was snacking on. "Take care of your kids, there driving us all nuts. Forty-eight hours is torture." Then Yajirobe turned his attention to the two babies. "Look, no offence, I don't blame either of you, I'd be doing the same thing if I were you."

"There, that's it." Bulma said, having just finished what she was working on. "I did it, all finished guys!" Then Bulma turned her chair around to face them, as she started to praise herself. "It's so rare to find beauty and genius all wrapped into one tidy package." Then she got up to head to her two babies. "Well, isn't it?"

"That's great, hun." Bulma's dad said, as if he had heard it a million times before, which he probably did. "Please, just take them." You could tell by the tone of his voice now that he was really desperate to get the two to stop crying. As Bulma came and picked up both of her babies, the both of them instantly stopped crying. "Thank goodness." Bulma's dad mumbled, once the two stopped crying.

"Thanks, Dad." Bulma said, thanking her father for looking after her two babies. "If it works, I should be able to stop the Androids with a push of a button."

"Awesome." Yajirobe said, a bit impressed, but mostly relieved.

"That's my little girl." Bulma's dad said, proud of what his daughter had accomplished.

Even though none of them could sense what was going on, leaving them oblivious of it, didn't stop the simple fact that the fight between Piccolo and Android 17 raged on, neither one of them giving in. And for the first time during their fight, it had moved to being underwater, even though it didn't stay there for very long, as once again, the fight resumed to taking place in the air. And unknown to the two fighting, the location of the fight had, once again, changed location, with the other two Androids following after them.

Those at Master Roshi's, being Master Roshi himself, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, where the first ones to notice that Piccolo had switched locations again. But, they had also noticed that it was a bad thing in the long run, for the new direction they could sense Piccolo going in was leading to the direction that Cell was coming from. And it was at that exact moment when Chi-Chi came running up to them with the phone in her hand.

"Hey, telephone, guys." Chi-Chi said, as she came to the door of the house. "It's Bulma; she's looking for you, Krillin." That got the attention of all four of them. "It's urgent; she says she's figured out a way to disable the Androids."

"What?!" All four said at the same time, completely surprised by this.

Once Krillin snapped out of his surprise he went right up to Chi-Chi and took the phone from her. And once Bulma had Krillin on the other end, she proceeded on telling Krillin what she had found and how simple it is to turn the Androids off. "That's right." Bulma said, once she had caught Krillin up to speed. "Androids 17 and 18 have an emergency shutdown circuit that's incorporated into their bodies! Once we shut those circuits off, then you guys should be able to destroy them easily, right? And with this controller I just completed should shutdown those circuits."

"That's great. Could you bring it here right away?" Krillin asked, a determined look on his face. "We need to hurry; we're running out of time. Piccolo is already fighting the Androids, and Cell is on his way to the battlefield!"

"Right, I'm on my way!" Bulma said, instantly agreeing. She then hung up on Krillin, not even giving him any kind of a good-bye before she hung up on him.

"This is great! If we can destroy the Androids, then there is no way that Cell can complete his evolution!" Tien said, after Bulma had hung up.

"Leave it to Bulma to figure out how to get rid of the most powerful fighters in the world with a push of a button." Yamcha said, joking around a bit.

"What is it?" Tien asked Krillin, noticing that Krillin seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"N…nothing!" Krillin instantly said, snapping back to reality.

With the urgency in which Krillin had told Bulma what had been going on, Bulma didn't wait around at all in getting the controller she had made to them. But, she was having a slight problem, and that problem was in the form of Yajirobe.

"Well, guys, I'm off. I'm leaving Trunks and Serenity here." Bulma said, in a hurried tone, as if she were pressured for time. "This is an emergency." She said that as if that explained everything. "Hey!" That's when she got grabbed from behind; obviously, someone didn't want her to leave.

"Think again!" Yajirobe practically shouted, him being the one who had stopped Bulma and is currently preventing her from leaving. The only problem is, his shouting had started little Trunks and Serenity to start crying again, leaving it up to Bulma's dad to try and stop them from crying again. "No way! You hear that? That's an emergency!" He was obviously referring to the babies crying once again.

"You're the one that made them cry!" Bulma shouted back, still trying to get out of Yajirobe's grasp and leave. "Now let me go!"

Eventually she did manage to get away from Yajirobe and left with the controller in hand.

While up at the Lookout, things were still rather tense, since no one could really do much of anything but sit and wait, while sensing what was going on down below. And it was through that that Goku and Gohan had noticed, as well, that Cell was headed in Piccolo's direction. And some patience was starting to wear thin from all the waiting.

As for the battle between Piccolo and Android 17 continued on, continuing to move as they fought. Until it finally stopped for a moment, as Android 17 got in a shot that sent Piccolo in a small mountain side, destroying said small mountain side. Piccolo survived it, brushing it off as if it were nothing, and returned the favor, by sending Android 17 into another small mountain side, also resulting in destroying that mountain side. And, like Piccolo, Android 17 survived, resulting in the continuation of the fight between them, with neither of them budging. The battle raged on, with them returning blow for blow, favor for favor. Just then, the fighting stopped, it would seem that Piccolo wasn't aware, at all, that Cell was working his way towards them, for he seemed surprised by Cell being there. For Cell, choose that moment to show up, making himself known. Piccolo being the first to notice him standing nearby. All in all, the fight between Piccolo and Android 17 had come to an end with the appearance of Cell. But the surprises kept coming, for Piccolo was surprised, yet again, when it was found out that Android 17 had no idea who it was that interrupted their fight, which implied that none of the Androids had any idea who Cell was.

Cell seemed to just stand there, up on a hill of rocks, as if he were looking around, almost like he was surveying, taking in what was around him. It didn't take him much longer to jump down from his perch to join everyone else on the ground, though, from a distance. It didn't take much longer after that for Cell to show off his power, by powering up and with just that power blew up the rock hill he had previously stood on and directed the dust and debris towards Piccolo and the Androids. And he did all of that without even moving. Piccolo moved to protect himself, but the Androids just stood there, as if they weren't even affected by it all, as if they weren't even impressed at all. The result of Cell showing off ended up creating a crater around Cell himself, leaving a small raised part of land that he stood on untouched. With the showing off done, Cell started to calmly walk forward. And he kept on walking; he even walked right passed Piccolo, who did nothing as Cell passed by. It was as if Piccolo was shocked by what he was seeing and sensing from Cell. And Cell knew it, for Cell stopped for a moment, just behind Piccolo, to let Piccolo know that he knew why Piccolo was shocked still, which turned into a small argument of words before Cell continued on walking. And Piccolo still did nothing but stand there and watch.

While this was going on, those at Master Roshi's were going nuts from what they were sensing; especially with what they could sense that was coming from Cell. Some of them were also coming to their wits end with the waiting and from having to stay on the sidelines. That was, until Bulma's remote control was brought up, and the fact that Chi-Chi commented that it would probably be faster if they flew out to go and meet up with Bulma, since they could probably fly faster than Bulma could with her jet. For some reason, that idea never dawned on them. With that idea in mind, Krillin took off to go and meet up with Bulma to get the controller from her. It wasn't to long after Krillin left, that Tien finally succumb to what had been going on and took off himself, but he wasn't heading in the same direction that Krillin was. No, Tien took off in the direction that Piccolo was in. The only thing that Master Roshi could do was just stand there and yell at Tien to come back, however pointless that was, for Tien probably couldn't even hear him anyway.

For those up at the Lookout everything seemed to have settled down, especially since Gohan was now sitting down in front of his father. But the tenseness of the situation was still there, in the form of a tense silence. And everyone's patience was wearing even thinner than it was before. As the wait continued for Vegeta, Trunks, and Serenity to come out of the Time Chamber.

As for the situation with Cell, it had just took a turn for the worse. Worse for Androids 17 and 18, as Piccolo just informed them of what Cell was after, a few seconds before Cell tried to make a grab for Android 17, who was able to dodge the reach, a bit surprised by what Piccolo had just told him. And the dodging continued until Cell was able to pin Android 17 to the ground. And just when Cell was just about to make a personal victory and absorb one of the Androids, Piccolo intervened and kicked Cell in the face in an attempt to get him away from Android 17, which worked, as Cell let go of his prize by the force of the blow, landing on his feet not too far away, acting like the kick didn't even faze him in the slightest.

As Android 17 got up off the ground, he, surprisingly, thanked Piccolo for the save, and the two processed to talk about what was going on, mainly with Piccolo giving Android 17 the details of what Cell was and what he wanted. Not to longer after Piccolo finished, Cell tired to convince Android 17 to give into what he wanted, as if it were something destined to happen, as if the two Androids didn't have any choice in the matter. Which Android 17 promptly refused the idea that Cell was talking about. Cell just brushed off what Android 17 said, as if it didn't matter. As far as Cell was concerned, the Androids really didn't have any choice in the matter about being absorbed by him. And, of course, Android 17 took all of this as a challenge, and he seemed to be looking forward to the fight. Even though Android 17 took this as a challenge of a fight, Android 16 saw differently, and voiced as much, telling both Androids 17 and 18 that they should run, instead of fight Cell. Needless to say, Android 17 wasn't too impressed with the suggestion of running, he was more likely to fight than run, but he did tell Android 16 that he was welcome to run if he wished to do so.

With the chitchat done, Android 17 took off toward Cell, ready to get the fight started. It was the official start to the fight with Cell. It didn't take long for Cell to face plant Android 17 into the ground in front of him. That was when Piccolo jumped in, taking his shot at Cell. Which also didn't take too long for Piccolo to hit the ground too, though, Piccolo hit the ground at a distance. This didn't stop Cell, as he calmly walked over to Piccolo, telling Piccolo that he shouldn't have interfered, as he kicked Piccolo to an even further distance away. This time Piccolo was able to make it back to his feet as, once again, Cell calmly made his way over to Piccolo again. Though Piccolo just stood there, as if he were waiting for something. Once Cell got close enough, it became apparent what Piccolo was waiting for, as it looked like he was powering up an attack, but this didn't stop Cell from calmly walking towards Piccolo. And once Piccolo deemed it ready he released his energy attack at Cell, which ended up sending Android 17 running, as he noticed how powerful the attack was going to be, Android 17 wished to get out of the firing line before it hit Cell. As the result of the attack, now a part of the island they were on was now missing. Android 17 may have gotten out of the way of the attack, but Cell took it head on. But there was still one problem, Cell survived, as he rose out of the water, completely intact and none the worse for wear. Everyone seemed rather surprised by this fact.

And unknown to everyone below, Tien had made it to the island just in time to see what had happened, as he watched from a small, close by, mountain on the island. Tien was just as surprised as the others were, that Cell had come out of that attack just fine.

Once Cell landed back on the ground, he, once again, calmly walked over to Piccolo. Once Cell made it over to Piccolo, a staring contest seemed to have developed, as the two just stood there staring at each other, almost like a battle of the wills, seeing who would break first. Then after awhile, Cell turned his attention back to the Androids, as Cell looked over at Android 17. That's when Piccolo turned to Android 17, telling him to run, which earned Piccolo a hard punch in the face from Cell. Piccolo was, once again, on the ground. It would seem that Cell used it as a distraction, and it worked, as Cell, once again, calmly walked up to Piccolo, who was still laying on the ground. And since Piccolo didn't get up by the time that Cell got there, Cell ended up picking him up by grabbing his shirt and just held him there in the air by his shirt. It would seem that Piccolo was out for the count.

And from where Tien continued to stand at a distance, he was both angry and worried by what he saw. Angry because of how bad a condition Piccolo seemed to be in, and worried by what this all could mean now and what could happen next.

Everyone continued to watch, as if stunned by what was happening, as Cell continued to hold Piccolo by his shirt, as Cell raised his other hand just over Piccolo's chest. With an almost crazed laugh, Cell quickly charged an energy attack in his free hand, and shot it straight threw Piccolo.

Not only were the Androids taken aback by all of this, but Tien seemed to almost be in shock by all of this. And they weren't the only ones who noticed what was going on, and just because they couldn't see what was going on, didn't mean they couldn't sense it. And up on the Lookout, Goku and Gohan, ever sensing what was going on below, seemed to be the ones that were the most shocked and surprised by what they had sensed. Sensing what had just happened to Piccolo. For they were no longer able to sense Piccolo. Which brought about the thought that he was probably dead. And, that thought didn't set well with Gohan, as he moved to take off, intent on going to Piccolo. Goku was forced to grab his son and hold onto him tightly, so that he couldn't move very well, in hopes of preventing him from taking off, as well as hoping he would calm down. And Gohan did try to get out of Goku's hold, so Goku ended up having to try and talk some sense into his son instead, to try and get him to calm down. And, with a lot of reluctance, Gohan did calm down. For, all they could do, is continue to wait for Vegeta, Trunks, and Serenity to finish their training.

Not to long after, with a satisfied laugh, Cell tossed Piccolo into the ocean, just behind him. All, except Cell, watched as Piccolo sunk into the depths of the water. For, as all watched as Piccolo sunk, Cell had turned his gaze back to the task at hand, that being the Androids. His sights particularly set on Android 17, all the while talking about how it was pointless if they fought, mainly because it was an inevitable thing that he will end up absorbing the two of them. Cell continued to calmly walk for a little while longer after he stopped talking, then he took off running towards Android 17, when it became apparent that Android 17 wasn't going to budge from where he stood, in a fighting stance. It became apparent to Cell that Android 17 rather fight than simply give in and accept being absorbed.

It wasn't too long after that, that Android 17 started to run toward Cell, figuring that he might as well meet him half way and get the fight underway. And just before they met, Android 17 jumped into the air, planning to head-butt Cell, but as the dust cleared from the impact, it became clear that Cell had dodged the blow. It quickly became obvious that Cell had missed the attack by taking to the sky himself, and deciding to attack Android 17 from the sky as well, apparently trying to use his tail to attack Android 17 with, but Android 17 dodged the blow, preferring to stay away from Cell's tail.

With that, the fight continued, as they both took to the sky, still fighting. It wasn't too long in when Android 17 took a hit to the head by Cell's tail, as the blow sent him flying back. After awhile of falling though the sky from the hit, Android 17 was able to catch and right himself in the air, but just as he did, Cell was there to greet him. Android 17 seemed to be very surprised by that, not seeming to expect him there, practically in his face. Cell didn't waste any time and started to attack Android with his tail, which Android 17 proceeded to dodge. This attack and dodge continued for awhile, while Tien continued to watch from where he was, at a distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma was still on her way to Master Roshi's, oblivious to the fact that Krillin was heading her way. But, there was one thing, Yajirobe had won their little argument from before, and Bulma was forced to bring her two little ones with her. Surprisingly enough the two were able to keep themselves quite entertained, even without any toys in which to do so.

Little Trunks was just sitting there in his seat, clapping his hands, while little Serenity sat next to him in her own seat, watching him, seeming to find it rather interesting. To anyone else, it would look like she was, somewhat, cheering him on. That is, until Trunks noticed something lying next to him and decided to pick it up, seeming to think it was some kind of toy. Serenity continued to watch her brother, fascinated with what he now had in his hands. Serenity reached out, wanting to touch it too.

It took awhile longer for Bulma to notice what was going on. "Trunks!" Bulma said, trying not to shout, as she noticed what Trunks had in his hands, also noticing that Serenity was trying to grab it as well. "No, the two of you can't play with this." That's when Bulma took it from them, with 'it' being the controller. Trunks tried to make a grab to get it back, but couldn't reach. Both Trunks and Serenity had confused looks; they didn't understand why they couldn't play with it. "This is something that is very important!" Bulma explained, as if the both of them could understand what she was saying perfectly. Trunks tried to reach for it a few more times before giving up and looking like he was going to start crying at any moment. Serenity on the other hand, still looked confused, it seemed like a perfectly good toy to her. "Oh no, this isn't good." Bulma muttered to herself once she saw that it looked like Trunks was about to start crying at any moment. "No need to cry, Trunks." Bulma said, as she started looking for something, it was obvious that she had an idea. Serenity just sat there, watching her mother, not at all paying attention to the fact that her brother was about to cry. "Now, where did I put that thing?" Bulma mumbled to herself, as she continued her search. By this point, Serenity was getting rather curious to what her mother could be looking for. "Ah, here it is." Bulma then turned back to Trunks, holding out what she had found to give him. "Here, Trunks." That didn't get his attention, so she kept going. "Do you want to play with Mama's cell phone?" That got his attention, as he took the phone offered him. Serenity continued to watch curiously. "There, that's it." Bulma said with relief, crisis averted. "Watch, this will be fun." Bulma said to the two of them, as she leaned over to start hitting some of the buttons, dialing in a number. "I wonder who will answer." Bulma then leaned back in her seat, now that Trunks was happy again, as they all waited to see who would answer on the other end of the line. "Hey, it's Bulma, is anyone there?" Bulma said, as someone picked up on the other end.

"Bulma?" A male voice answered from the other end, which sounded like it was Master Roshi.

"Sweet, they answered!" Bulma said cheerfully, which got Trunks and Serenity cheering as well.

"Bulma!" Master Roshi said, trying to get Bulma's attention back on track. "Can you see Krillin yet?"

"Krillin?" Bulma answered, a bit confused by the question.

"Look around and see if you can see him. He should be on his way to meet up with you." Master Roshi explained.

"No sign of him yet." Bulma answered, after looking around for Krillin.

"Well, keep a look out for him then. He should be heading straight for you. He's coming to get the remote, because he thinks he can get it here faster than you can with your jet." Master Roshi explained.

"Oh really?" Bulma said, seeming to take that last part as a challenge. "I suppose that would mean I could hand the controller over sooner rather than later. But, I wouldn't mind having a little race to see who can get there first!"

"Hey, this is serious! Just keep a look out for Krillin!" Master Roshi said, not liking the idea that Bulma was thinking of turning this into some kind of game. "Just so you know, we are on the verge of a problem here. Tien is at the battlefield as we speak! And what's worse is Piccolo. We don't know what has happened, but we are all extremely worried about him. We're fearing the worst. So, if we don't stop Android 17 and the others soon, and keep them from getting absorbed by Cell, then it'll be the end of everything!" Master Roshi was hoping that that would help to get Bulma's priorities back on track to what was truly important.

"I suppose that's true." Bulma said, agreeing with the severity of it all. "Alright, I'll speed up, but I'll be careful and keep an eye out for Krillin." With that said, Bulma hung up on Master Roshi. Just then, she looked excited about something. "Hey, Trunks, Serenity, you two ready to hit the turbo's!?" That got both Trunks and Serenity cheering in excitement. "Alright then, here we go!" Bulma then hit it into a faster gear as they took off even faster than what they were previously going at.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Android 17 had just hit the ground again. And just as he sat back up from the impact and sliding across the ground, Cell was, once again, there to greet him, with a kick to the face. That seemed to go on for awhile, until Cell decided to change it by hitting Android 17 in the face with his tail, sending him flying backwards, once again. But, this time, before Android 17 could hit the ground, at his own pace, Cell met him in mid-fall and punched him hard, sending him towards the ground. Before Android 17 could get back up, much less sit up, from his impact with the ground, Cell landed right next to him and preceded to punch him. Cell continued to stand there and punch Android 17, before he decided to change things again, by picking Android 17 up off the ground by his shirt, then punched him hard in the stomach, making Android 17 double over from the blow. And with one more hit from Cell, Android 17 was back on the ground, just laying there face down in the dirt.

It would seem that Android 17 wasn't going to be getting back up any time soon. And to prove this point, Cell went and flipped Android 17 onto his back by using his foot. This seemed to cause Android 17 even more pain, as he cried out because of the pain, probably from being moved. Cell only proceeded to mock him some more by telling Android 17 that this is what happens by resisting the idea of being absorbed by him and that it was the cause of his pain.

And after watching all of this, Android 18 was finally understanding that maybe Android 16 had been right in his suggestion, and running from Cell just might be the right call after all. But, Android 16 had gone and surprised her by saying that she should run while he stayed there. He then went on to explain his reasoning to her, by telling her that she should leave because Cell was after her and Android 17, so it was best that she should leave and not him. But, one thing still confused her, and that was, what was it that he could do? And his simple answer was that he was going to kill Cell. That just seemed to surprise her even more. And in her surprise, she just stood there for awhile as she watched Android 16 make his way over to Cell. And since he was just calmly walking over to where Cell was, he was still in talking distance as she snapped out of her shocked-surprise to try and talk him out of what he was about to do. As far as she was concerned, he was just going to get himself killed. That stopped him for a moment as he looked at her from over his shoulder and told her that he was not going to live in fear. He said that as if it explained everything, then he continued with his calm walk towards Cell, leaving her behind.

As for Tien, as he continued to watch, from his vantage point in the distance, he watched as Android 16 walked towards Cell. There were only two things that came to mind for Tien, which was Android 16 was either really strong or really stupid and probably crazy.

After lying on the ground for awhile, Android 17 had finally sat up again, though Cell was still standing in front of him. And after a little bit more effort, Android 17 was able to make it back to his feet, taking a fighting stance again, ready to protect himself if need be. Though, it would seem that it wasn't enough, for, in a flash, Cell, once again, punched Android 17 hard in the gut, making him double over again. And with another hit from Cell, Android 17 was, once more, face down on the ground. Cell seemed to be satisfied by this. Android 17 did try to get back up again, only making it to his hands and knees, before Cell picked him up by his shirt.

Android 17 demanded to be let go and told Cell to his face that he disgusted him and that he still rejected the idea of being a part of Cell. But, Cell wasn't at all fazed by that, just taking it as nothing more than just words and whatever Android 17 said meant nothing in the long run. That's when Android 17 started to struggle, trying to get away from Cell. That is, until Cell punched him hard in the back, making Android 17 go limp. All Android 17 could do now was just hang there and watch in horror as Cell's tail came closer and closer to him, with the intent of absorbing him. And Cell watched on, laughing in his excitement.

Neither of them noticed one thing, until a hand rested on Cell's shoulder. And, that something was Android 16. As Cell turned to get a better look at who touched him, Android 16 punched Cell hard in the face, sending him flying back from the impact, as well as making Cell let go of Android 17, as he fell back to the ground, face down in the dirt.

After awhile of being sent flying backwards, Cell righted himself and landed back on the ground a bit of a distance away from the two Androids. This provided enough time for Android 17 to, somewhat, sit up. Android 17 seemed surprised to see Android 16 standing there, next to him, and Android 17 expressed as much to him, asking what he was doing, his answer was the same that he gave to Android 18, and that was to destroy Cell. Android 17 expressed the same concern as Android 18, by saying that he would just get killed. The answer that Android 17 got back surprised him, that answer being that Android 16 figured, by his own calculations, that he should be just as powerful as Cell. With that answer given, Android 16 started to calmly walk over towards Cell.

After getting a good distance away from where Android 17 was sitting, Android 16 stopped walking. Android 16 and Cell seemed to be trying to stare each other down. After a few moments of that, Android 16 rushed toward Cell, intent on starting the fight himself. Cell didn't move from where he stood as Android 16 advanced towards him. Android 16 may have started the fight, but both exchanged blows, punching and kicking, and both blocked each other's blows and hits. And this went on for awhile, until Cell took to the air, above Android 16. But, Android 16 didn't stay there for long, as he joined Cell in the air, as they continued the fight, with the punching and the dodging.

From where Tien stood at his spot from a distance, he continued to watch, completely amazed at the sight of Android 16 being able to keep up with Cell in a fight. He seemed to be mesmerized by the fact that Android 16 seemed to be holding his own against Cell.

Android 16 and Cell continued their fight, with no one being able to make a hit on each other, as they made their way back to the ground. And before either one could touch the ground, they parted, and each went a separate ways. Both landed on the ground, at a distance from each other. The two, once again, seemed to be staring each other down. Things stayed that way for quite some time, until Cell decided to go on the attack. Once Android 16 saw that Cell was running towards him, he decided to meet him half way and charged forward as well. The two of them met head on, rather latterly, as they butted heads. Things stayed that way, it seemed as if they were trying to get the other to budge first, until Cell pulled back to punch Android 16 in the face, sending him stumbling back a bit. And before Android 16 could gain his balance back, Cell used his tail to pierce Android 16 in the neck. Cell was very pleased by this; he was starting to think that he had won the fight. That was, until Cell tried to absorb Android 16, something, then, seemed to be wrong when nothing seemed to happen. Apparently, Cell was unable to absorb Android 16. Android 16 pulled Cell's tail's tip out of his neck, and that's when Cell realized that Android 16 was completely robot, fully mechanical.

While Android 16 still had Cell's tail in his hand he quickly took to the air. Once high enough up, using Cell's tail, he lifted Cell above his head and quickly, and as hard as he could, threw Cell back to the ground, which, upon impact, created a nice dust cloud. Not too long after Cell hit the ground, Android 16 landed back on the ground and stood there, waiting for the dust to clear. He didn't have to wait long, before the dust could clear, Cell bolted out of the dust cloud and headed into the sky, with Android 16 taking off right after him. For awhile, it seemed as if Cell was testing Android 16, to see how fast he could go. This seemed to last for awhile, before Cell instantly stopped and kicked Android 16 in the gut, which sent him back a bit, but it didn't seem to faze Android 16 at all. Android 16 didn't waste any time in striking back, as he head-butted Cell in the gut, sending Cell back to the ground. Android 16 didn't wait for Cell to retaliate, as he went after Cell trying to punch him, which Cell was able to dodge at the last moment.

Cell used this moment to wrap his tail around Android 16's neck, bringing him back into the air. Once they were far enough up, Cell, while he still had his tail wrapped around Android 16's neck, went to the front of Android 16 and started to charge an energy attack right in his face. But, before Cell could fire off his attack, Android 16 attacked Cell instead with some kind of lasers from his eyes, hitting Cell in his shoulder, making Cell cry out from the pain of it. While Cell was distracted, Android 16 removed Cell's tail from around his neck and proceeded to kick Cell in the stomach, sending Cell hurtling back to the ground, creating another dust cloud upon impact, this time, with a bigger dust cloud than before. This time, Cell didn't come out of the dust cloud, and as the dust cleared, it showed that Cell was still lying on the ground where he had crashed landed.

Android 16 quickly came back down, and landed directly on Cell's tail, making Cell cry out from the pain again. Then, Android 16, while still standing on Cell's tail with one foot, proceeded to pull on Cell's tail, as if he were trying to pull it off. It took awhile of pulling, but Android 16 succeeded in pulling off Cell's tail, leaving Cell with most of his tail missing, this left Cell screaming in pain. Android 16 then tossed, what he had of Cell's tail, over his shoulder. With this, Android 16 was sure that he had made it so Cell could no longer absorb anyone, especially Androids 17 and 18. That is, until Cell had finally calmed down and had got back up onto his feet and proved that he has the some ability that Piccolo does, and his tail grew back, as good as new. Android 16 seemed surprised by this; it would seem that he didn't expect this to happen. Cell then went and laughed at this triumph, for he wasn't beaten yet! But this didn't detour Android 16, he was determined to beat Cell and find his weak point, for he was certain that Cell had one.

Android 16, once again, took a fighting stance, while Cell powered up. Android 16 didn't wait for Cell to finish powering up as he rushed forward, heading right for Cell. Cell didn't wait for Android 16 to reach him, as he, also, rushed forward to meet Android 16 halfway. Just before the two met face to face, Android 16 prepared to kick Cell, but Cell easily dodged it, as he jumped up and over Android 16, landing behind him and kneed him in the face, sending him flying backwards. Android 16 was able to catch himself at the last second and landed on his feet. But Android 16 wasn't on his feet for very long, as he looked up, Cell was there to greet him with a hard punch to the face, sending Android 16 sliding on the ground a bit of a distance away. Android 16 stayed lying on the ground, face down in the dirt; he didn't seem to be getting up any time soon. Cell gave a small smile to this, thinking he had won the fight, and then raced towards Android 16, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Just as Cell got close enough, Android 16 flipped over and pointed his fist at Cell and fired his fist at Cell like a rocket. The rocket-fist hit Cell in the face, sending him flying backwards. Before Cell could hit the ground, Android 16 retrieved his fist in mid-air and reattached it to his arm, and then proceeded to punch Cell into the ground. Cell was only on the ground for a second, before Android 16 lifted him above his head and then slammed Cell back into the ground, hard, creating a bit of a dust cloud.

Once the dust cleared, a large crater was there as a result of the power used, Android 16 then folded his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his arms, then preceded to detach this hands from both arms, and then pointed his arms at the crater, believing Cell was still in it somewhere. Android 16 used his handless arms to fire off a large energy attack at the crater. This resulted in a earthquake and it seemed as if the island was about to fall apart, as energy beams, from Android 16's attack, started popping up all over the island, trying to find some kind of release. This simple fact didn't stop Android 16, as he continued to fire his attack into the crater in front of him.

The energy released from Android 16's attack was so great, that the others were sensing it. It made Krillin pause for a moment in his rendezvous with Bulma, and had to convince himself that the only thing he could do right now was to get the remote from Bulma, and continued on his way. And up at the Lookout, Goku and Gohan were also able to sense the energy released by the attack. They just hoped that whoever it was that was doing this kept it up. For they had noticed that whoever it was, was able to keep up and fight Cell without it being a pointless fight.

Once Android 16's attack ended, the island was still standing, but it now sported a lot of holes. Android 16 stood there at the crater he had fired into, staring into it for awhile longer, before reattaching his hands back to his arms. It was at that moment that Android 16 noticed that Android 18 was still there, and, once again, told her that she should be going. But, she was convinced that Cell was, now, no more and that there was, now, no need to run. That response made Android 16 a bit upset, and yelled that his attack did not destroy Cell and that it wasn't enough to do so, and then reiterated the need for her to run, to get away.

Then Android 16 turned towards Android 17 and told him to do the same thing that he had told Android 18, and that was to run while they still could. But Android 17 wasn't buying it, he was convinced that Cell was now weakened enough for them to fight now, and he wasn't going to run from a fight he believed he could win. But, unknown to Android 17, Cell was sneaking up from the ground right behind him. That's when Tien yelled out to Android 17, telling him that Cell was behind him. Unfortunately, Android 17 turned around just in time to see Cell's tail coming for him, reading to absorb him. And that's exactly what happened, as Cell's tail started to consume him.

While Cell was busy with trying to absorb Android 17, Android 16 rushed forward, hoping to stop Cell while he still could. But, Android 16 was too late, and so close too, he was almost to Cell, for Cell had finished absorbing Android 17, as Cell's transformation had started now that he had absorbed one of the Androids.

In the middle of Cell's transformation, Android 16 started to run over to Android 18, intent on getting her out of there, now that Cell was becoming more powerful, and then there's the fact that she seemed so shocked by what had happened that she was shocked still, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Him shouting at her seemed to, somewhat, snap her out of it. Then Android 16 turned his attention to Tien, telling him that he should leave as well.

Once Cell's transformation was complete he looked a little bit more humanoid than he did before. But Cell's transformation ended too quickly, for Tien and Android 16 and 18 didn't have enough time to escape. Android 16 didn't even make it to Android 18 before Cell's transformation ended. Though he did get close. Now, all three stood there stared at Cell and his new look. But, Android 16 snapped back to himself once Cell looked over at Android 18, as he turned back around and finished his run to Android 18, and grabbed her arm and proceeded to quickly drag her away.

Cell seemed to let them get a good distance away, before he went after them. Before they could get very far, Cell was right in front of them. That's when Android 16 let go of Android 18 and pushed her back a bit, to get her out of the way. Cell took a moment to marvel at his improvements, that's when Android 16 decided to punch Cell in the face. But, Cell didn't move at all, he didn't seem to be at all phased by the punch to the face, as if it didn't even affect him at all. Android 16 seemed a bit surprised by this, while Cell seemed pleased by it. In response to the punch to the face, Cell shot an energy blast at Android 16, from his hand. The attack had sent him sailing back a good distance, leaving Android 18 on her own.

Cell started to calmly walk towards Android 18, after telling her it was her turn to be absorbed. As Cell kept stepping closer, Android 18 kept stepping back to get away, she didn't want Cell any closer than he already was. After doing that a few times, she realized that this was pointless, the backing away, and stood her ground, putting her hand over her chest, and threatened to blow herself up if Cell got any closer. She figured that Cell wouldn't be able to achieve his perfect form if she was dead. That stopped Cell in his tracks, not too sure if he should believe the threat or not. So, the two stared at each other for awhile. That is, until Cell did something no one saw coming, as Android 17's voice was coming out of Cell's mouth. This surprised Android 18. It surprised her so much, as she listened, that she dropped her hand. She seemed to be getting confused by what was being said, telling her that she should get absorbed by Cell. That is, until Android 16 yelled out to Android 18 telling her that it wasn't really Android 17 that was talking, that it was really just Cell using Android 17's voice. That's when Cell interrupted and told Android 16 to be silent and that he couldn't possibly understand emotions and feelings with him being a complete robot. With that said, Android 17's voice continued to come out of Cell's mouth. But, there was one thing that ended up being said that proved to Android 18 that it really wasn't Android 17 talking to her, that being that they should do what Dr. Gero intended for them, and she knew that Android 17 wouldn't say such a thing, because they wouldn't do such a thing, since they hated Dr. Gero, and she said as much to Cell. That's when Android 18 put her hand back over her chest, ready to destroy herself if the need arrived.

At the same time, Cell was still telling her that it was pointless to argue and fight about it, for she will be absorbed by him, he was still convinced that it was an inevitable thing. Cell started to confidently walk towards Android 18, thinking he had finally won. That is, until he suddenly stopped and looked up, and just above them was Tien. Everyone present were now wondering what Tien could possibly be thinking he could do. They didn't have long to wait to find out, as Tien powered up an energy attack and fired it at Cell. It hit Cell, and Cell only, leaving a rather deep hole.

After Tien had fired off that attack, up at the Lookout, it made it possible for Goku and Gohan to sense that Tien was at the battlefield, and made them start to wonder what he was doing there, since he wasn't supposed to be there at all. But, it also started to make them worry, since he didn't even stand a chance against Cell.

Back at the battlefield, Tien seemed to be getting exhausted by the attack he had just fired off. The two Androids seemed a bit surprised by the power and the destruction caused by Tien's attack. And Tien noticed that they hadn't even moved yet. So, he yelled at them to run and get out of there while they still could. It was at that moment of distraction that Cell chose to try and come after Tien for what he had done. Tien immediately turned his attention back to the problem at hand and fired off another attack into the deep hole he had created, trying to push Cell back down into it. That's when Android 18 turned around and went over to Android 16, to see if he was alright and if he was capable of moving, and he told her that he should be able to do so.

This time, Tien didn't wait for Cell to try to resurface, as he fired off another attack. He was now trying to keep Cell pushed down in the hole, trying to give the two Androids the time needed to escape. So, now he was firing off attack after attack, not even taking a moment to stop. The only downside to doing this practically non-stop, was that it was starting to greatly exhaust him, for the power needed to perform the attack was great and was starting to take its toll on him.

With the distraction, Android 18 was able to get Android 16 back on his feet, and after a moment or two, the two of them flew off, taking the advice to escape. Cell had noticed the two Androids escaping and tried to go after them, only to get knocked back into the hole by Tien.

Even after the two Androids left, Tien kept on going, firing attack after attack, trying to keep Cell in the hole for as long as he could, even if that meant dying because of it. After quite sometime of firing off attack after attack at Cell, it had caught up with Tien and had become too much, because of the energy drain, as he passed out and started falling to the ground, spent. Once on the ground, he didn't move, obviously to drained of energy to even do so.

With Tien down and not moving, Cell was able to make his way out of the hole. Once out of the hole, Cell didn't seem all that pleased that Android 18 was able to escape from him. Then he turned to where Tien was, laying on the ground, and went and landed right next to him. Cell seemed determined to make Tien pay for interrupting and letting Android 18 escape, and the first thing he did was kick Tien a good distance away from where he stood. Cell then took to the air, getting a better look at Tien from the air, still rather disgusted with what Tien had done. At that moment, Cell had decided on how to make Tien pay, and that was to kill him. Cell started to prepare an attack from the sky and aimed at Tien, intent on finishing him right there and then, even if Tien would probably die anyway if he had left him there, but Cell wanted the pleasure of killing Tien himself.

But, before Cell could even fire off one shot, Goku had appeared from out of nowhere, standing right in front of Tien, as if to shield him from Cell. The sudden appearance of Goku surprised Cell. Goku took that moment to tell Cell that he would've loved to have fought him in that second, but he wasn't strong enough to do so at that moment, and that he would be glad to fight Cell on another day, to make Cell pay for what he had done, not just to his friends, but for what he had done to the people of the Earth as well. Cell seemed a bit surprised by the request for one more day, and Cell didn't know if he should believe it or not, for what could one more day do, the request didn't make any sense to Cell.

It was at that moment that Goku started to look around him, it was apparent that he sensed something. Goku then reached down and grabbed Tien's wrist and used a technique to instantly disappear with Tien and reappear with him in a different place, which so happened to not be too far away. Cell seemed rather surprised by the disappearing act, but found them over by the water's edge of the island. Goku left Tien's side for a moment as he ran over to the end of the island, for he had spotted Piccolo clinging there, still partially in the water. Goku picked Piccolo up and slung him over his shoulder and headed back over to Tien, and grabbed a hold to Tien by his wrist once more.

It was at that moment that Goku noticed that Cell was heading right for him, not wanting Goku to get away. And just before Cell could hit Goku with a punch, Goku had used the same technique again to get the three of them safely out of there. This left Cell rather confused, once more, as to what had just happened. But, this time, Cell couldn't see them anywhere on the island. That's when Cell decided to switch his priorities, shifting from Goku, back to Android 18, for, to him, she was a lot more important, as he took off in search of Android 18, figuring that the two Androids couldn't have gotten very far.

Back at the Lookout, Goku had arrived, with both Piccolo and Tien, laying them on the floor. Gohan seemed concerned and relieved that they were both still alive. Goku told his son that all they really needed was a Senzu Bean, hopping that would relieve his son's concerns, and then there's the fact that it was the truth anyway.

It was at this time that Krillin had caught up to Bulma, for he could see her quickly approaching in the distance in her jet. So, Krillin stopped and tried to grab her attention by waving his arms around, hoping that she would notice and stop. And, eventually, she did notice, and stopped, just a bit away from Krillin. Krillin went right over to the front of Bulma's jet, as she opened up the cockpit.

"Hey, Bulma, can you please give me the controller to shut down the Androids?" Krillin asked, getting right to the point.

"I know." Bulma replied, in a voice that said she already knew the reason as to why he was there. "Here it is!" Bulma handed Krillin the controller. "But be careful with it, I put a lot of work into making it."

"So, this is the controller?" Krillin said, sounding a bit surprised, as he looked at the little device in his hands.

"Now, remember, you'll have to get within two meters of the Androids for it to be in range or it won't work." Bulma explained, hoping that Krillin will remember this important bit of information.

"Ten meters?" Krillin repeated, sounding like he didn't like that idea at all. "Don't you think that's a bit close?"

"Don't complain! You're lucky that you have that thing at all!" Bulma said, practically scolding Krillin.

"Uh…yeah…sure…I understand." Krillin said, not really knowing how to answer that one. Then Krillin looked down at the controller in his hands. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You'd better!" Bulma said, before changing the subject, as she started looking for something. "And one more thing…" Then she pulled out a small case. "…I had combat suits made for everyone; they're just like Vegeta's, he had requested them. Can you take these to them for me while you're at it? There's one for you to."

"It's Goku and the others that need those." Krillin admitted. "They should be up at the Lookout, so I won't be meeting up with them anytime soon. Could you bring those to them?"

"The Lookout?" Bulma said, a bit amazed. "If I remember right, that's just above Korin's Tower, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Krillin agreed, confirming that she was thinking of the right spot. "So, can you bring those to them?"

"Sure thing!" Bulma agreed, though she sounded way too excited by the idea of this. "I'll take them to the Lookout for you, but in return, you take that remote and destroy those Androids, got it?"

"Sure." Krillin agreed, but he didn't sound all that convincing.

"Ok then, let's fly off to the Lookout!" Bulma said, more for the benefit of her two little ones than for anyone else. "Trunks, Serenity, say bye-bye to Krillin." And the two babies did just that, waving goodbye to Krillin, while saying their goodbyes in their baby babble. This resulted in Krillin waving right back at them. Bulma then closed the cockpit, moved her jet in the direction of the Lookout, and took off, leaving Krillin behind.

Up at the Lookout, everything was starting to look up. Piccolo and Tien were now back on their feet after each of them had a Senzu Bean, they were now better than ever. But, after everything that had happened, Piccolo believed that no one would be able to stand up to Cell, and he meant no one, not Vegeta, and not even Goku. He didn't think anyone stood a chance. That's when Mr. Popo came over and interrupted them, telling them that Vegeta, Trunks, and Serenity were about to come out of the Time Chamber.

"Finally!" Goku said, in relief. "It's about time!"

At that moment, they all rushed to the door, the entrance to the Time Chamber, wanting to see them once they came out. They got there just as the door started to open. Trunks was the first to come out, with Serenity just behind him. Their clothes were a bit torn here-and-there, and their hair was now a bit longer than it was when they went in. The group seemed to just stand there staring at the two as they made their way over to them. And since they were focusing on Trunks and Serenity so much, it would seem that no one noticed that Vegeta was the last to come out, as he stood over by the door, arms crossed and just watched them.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit hard for me to write with the whole summarizing what was going on outside of the Time Chapter. I hope I did alright with the summarizing of the whole thing.


End file.
